


If you want something done right, do it yourself.

by Motorcyclegrrl



Series: Do it yourself [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Moving On, breaking up, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jimmy Olsen breaks Kara's heart, Cat helps her uncover her real pain and decides she had better take Kara's heart into her own hands. After all how could Cat deny the savior of the world anything? Winn shows what a true friend he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue with more chapters. Just felt like writing season 2 the way I want it to go. I love comments and kudos so if you like it, hook me up. Thanks for reading, and thanks CBS for the show and awesome characters. A special shoutout to all the Supercat shippers on tumblr. You guys make my day, everyday!

The restaurant was expensive. The ambience and atmosphere perfect. Jimmy Olsen sat absently playing in his food with his fork. It was getting cold, but he had lost his appetite. Kara’s dinner plate sat across from him, the chair empty. She'd taken maybe two bites of food before she suddenly stood and whispered, “I've got to go.” He watched her hurry out of the restaurant, smiling quietly that he understood, but that smile was a lie. Jimmy Olsen had grown jealous of the world. His ego was crushed. He was angry, disappointed. He pouted. When the sympathetic waiter came by, he gratefully accepted a refill on his wine.

Meanwhile our hero was saving a bus load of elderly, casino day trippers from a cliffside in the pouring rain. Their motorcoach had gone over the edge of a wet, curving coastal road. It rested upside down partway down the cliff. The emergency crews were relieved when she arrived. After a quick conference with them, it was decided that she would stabilize the crumpled bus while rescue workers rapelled down to carefully extract the injured occupants. Ambulances lined the roadway and rescue teams tied off ropes, making their way down to the wreck. The storm raged all around them, blowing rain in sheets.

Supergirl grappled desperately to keep the wet, slippery bus from slipping further down. The movements of the rescue teams inside the bus upset the precarious balance and made her job increasingly difficult. The cries of the crash victims filled her ears and wrenched at her heart. Struggling on she finally resorted to flying in place, her body flat against the upsidedown roof to keep the bus in one spot. After three hours of being soaked by the rainstorm, the last of the injured were extracted, and Supergirl drug the ruined bus up the cliff. Part of the bus broke off and crashed into the waves below. She deposited what she had in her hands on the roadway and then retrieved the fallen section.

There was one message on her phone when she finally found time to check.

James: “Go home Kara.”

Kara flew past Jimmy apartment. She owed him a do over. She owed him a lot of do overs, and she knew it. It was dark, no lights. By the time she got home, it was close to midnight. Cold cereal, a shower, and drying her suit occupied her for a while. Yawning she went to bed feeling traumatized by the pitiful moans and screams of the injured senior citizens, yet happy she was able to help. Hugging her pillow close she cried a while and then drifted to sleep.

The next day Kara began to worry when Jimmy didn't show up for their usual morning smiles and greeting. Winn gave her the “hey what's up” raised eyebrow look when she marched past his desk on her way to Cat's office. She shrugged and rolled her eyes at him not stopping. Cat Grant was in an unusually good mood this morning. The bus crash had drawn on for hours, and Catco photographers had gotten some fantastically, dramatic shots of Supergirl in action. Supergirl with an anguished look at the sounds of pain and fear. Supergirl floating the bus on her spread eagle body. Supergirl triumphant at last bringing the hulk of the damaged bus to the road above. Cat was seeing dollar signs and increased circulation, so she was pushing everyone to get the story and pictures ready to publish. “Kara!” Cat waved her in.

Winn was left wondering why Kara seemed out of sorts. He made a beeline for Jimmy Olsen. He found him working on some photos of the crash. “Hey James, wasn't Kara amazing? Hovering with that bus on her back for three hours in that storm had to be tough.”

“Yep, She’s amazing,” Jimmy replied not sounding like he meant a word of it. In fact he sounded a bit like eeyore to Winn. 

“Are you and Kara fighting? Didn't you two have dinner last night?”

Jimmy tensed and growled, “No! We didn't have dinner. Unless you call sitting alone at a table with an abandoned plate of food having dinner.” 

“Oh dude, she must be really disappointed. Kara loves to eat.” 

“Did she look disappointed to you when you saw her this morning Winn?” Jimmy was still fuming.

Winn scolded, “Come on James, she saved 56 people from falling down a cliff into the ocean. You know she could hear the crash and the screaming from the restaurant. Do you really expect her to enjoy dinner and just sit there smiling at you all happy when she is listening to 56 people screaming and crying for help? She has burdens we will never understand. That's some heavy shit to deal with.” 

“Ya, she has burdens. I have burdens too,” Jimmy retorted poking his index finger at his own chest. “Winn you don't understand how hard it is to be in a conversation with her or having dinner and *poof* off she goes. Maybe she comes back in ten minutes, maybe three hours, maybe she doesn't come back at all. I want to be important to her. I want to feel like I matter. I want time with her, and I see now I will never be able to really have that with her. I feel like I'm her toy. She brings me out when she wants to play and then sets me back on the shelf. Our relationship has mainly been just sex. 

Winn stuttered, “You're having s-s-sex with Kara?”

Jimmy rolled his eyes at his friend, “Winn, you have no idea how ego killing it is to be tossed around by your girlfriend like a cat playing with a mouse. Inadequate does not even come close. I used to do push ups in front of Lucy, and she was impressed. Kara can do push ups with 100,000 ton Fort Rozz on her back. It’s impossible to satisfy her with her speed, strength and stamina. You know she doesn't even need to sleep, not really. She's like a cross between a Timex watch and the Energizer bunny. I thought it would work between us. I had no idea it would be like this.”

“But dude, you are important to her. Hey, she dates you. I'm permanently in the friend zone.”

“Friendship is fine, but she doesn't have time for a real relationship. I can't do it anymore Winn. I'm breaking it off with her today. I thought it would work, but I need someone who will be there for me. I can't compete with the entire planet.”

Winn was shocked. He patted Jimmy on the shoulder and left too stunned to reply. On the way back to his desk he tried to process what Jimmy had said, _“That guy has lost his mind. What an egotist! Supergirl is not good enough for him? She does so much for so many and asks for nothing in return but the hope that we will love her. What did he expect for her to just sit there and listen while those people all died? “No, Kara, You let those people die, eating dinner with me is more important, and I expect you to smile and be happy.” Whew, does he even hear himself? Kara needs someone who supports what she does and then is there to support her later when she is worn out and beat up and emotionally exhausted. God, I wish she could see me as more than a friend.”_

Meanwhile our hero was frantically busy in her office proofing the copy for the “Supergirl saved my gambling Grandmother” spread. Cat had them on a tight deadline. She had just finished and was heading out of her office door when Jimmy showed up. Kara gave him her nervous Sunny Danvers smile and said, “James, I have to take these to Cat I will be right back.” Jimmy sat in her office waiting. 

While giving the copy to Cat for final edits, Kara saw a breaking news story. People were trapped in a burning apartment building. Firefighters were trying to reach them. When Cat looked up, Kara was already long gone. A huge smile lit up the media diva’s face when she saw Supergirl rescue the trapped people. In a few minutes, Kara was back at Cat's desk. Sorry Miss Grant, I needed the restroom. Will there be anything else?”

Cat refrained from snarking, “When you need a restroom do you always prefer one in a burning building?” Instead she simply looked down at her laptop screen and replied, “No Kara, that will be all. There’s some soot on your hand that you missed.” Kara, embarrassed, hastily looked at her hands and sure enough there was a small smudge of soot. Cat stood and wiped at the spot with a tissue. She had a grip on Kara's forarm, and as always any closeness with Cat seized up her chest and took her breath away. Lightning raced down her arm, and Kara stiffened up like a board. Finally Cat let go of her arm and waved her away. “Go”

When Kara got back to her office Jimmy was still there. She started to apologize in her uncomfortable, stammering, blabbering way, but he stopped her. “Kara, I can't do this anymore.” He paused and pointed at her face, “You have soot there back by your ear.” Kara rubbed it off as he continued. “You never really have time for me. We make good friends. I thought I wanted more with you, but you don't have anymore to give, and it's not enough for me. I want to go back to being friends. I need to go back to just being your friend.” Kara opened her mouth to say something, anything, but he held up his hand. “We are over, but I'm still your friend.” With that he walked out of her office closing the door. 

Winn was a true friend, so he had been stalking Kara all morning waiting for Jimmy to break it to her. After Jimmy was out of sight, Winn knocked softly on her door and then opened it. He quickly shut it when he saw the broken pile that used to be her desk. Winn called maintenance and asked for a new desk to be brought up then he opened the door again and slipped inside. He quickly closed the door and backed up against it. Arms up defensively. “I ordered you a new desk from maintenance.” 

Kara was in tears. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She whined and pointed at the door, “Winn. . .”

“I know. He told me this morning. I am so so sorry.” Winn edged closer. The wreck of a desk shifted suddenly and crashed into a pile. The sudden sound and movement made Winn jump and cryout. Kara let out a sobbing giggle, and Winn knew she was past her initial anger. He pulled her into a tight hug, and she cried on his shoulder as he held her. 

The sudden ringing of Kara's desk phone broke the silence. She answered it, “Kara Danvers.” The voice of Cat Grant's latest assistant filled the air. “Miss Danvers, Miss Grant needs you in her office now.” 

Kara wiped her eyes and blew her nose. “ Thanks Winn.” She hugged him and walked out the door to Cat Grant's office. Cat didn't look up when Kara walked up to her desk. Her eyes were focused on her computer screen. She handed Kara some layouts. “Go over these for me. I need them back by 10am tomorrow.” Kara looked down to take the layouts from Cat's hand. Cat held on to them. Kara looked up and saw Cat was looking at her. They stared face to face for several seconds. “Balcony. Now.” Cat got up and made a beeline for it. Kara followed expecting the no crying at work lecture.

“Do not breakdown and cry on me,” Cat scolded. “Now sit down and think of a way to tell me what is going on without bursting into tears.” Kara sat and thought. “I'm single again,” she offered without tears.

Cat scowled. She had pushed Kara at Adam, then at Jimmy, neither had worked out. These tears were partly Cat's doing, and she knew the time had come to stop following her head and start following her heart. She stood beside Kara and started rubbing her arm consolingly. Kara leaned her head into Cat. “Think before you answer me. Why do you really feel hurt. The reason you think you are hurt may not be what is really hurting you.” 

_“Oh this sounds familiar._ _“You aren't really angry with me Kara. You are mad at something else.” The “find the anger under the anger speech” ran through her mind.”_ She wondered, _“Was there hurt under the hurt? What was really hurting her.”_ Kara silently considered.

As she stood there patiently waiting for Kara to speak, Cat made a final decision. If you want something done right, Do. It. Yourself. It was a hard won decision she had wrestled with for more than 2 years. She knew it would be hard. She also knew it would be rewarding. Ultimately it came down to this, Kara needed it, and who was Cat Grant to deny the savior of the world anything. So Cat turned and let Kara's head rest against her. It felt heavenly and made her breath catch. She took the pins out of the golden, blonde hair. Gently lifting away the glasses. Kara tried to protest by lifting a hand, but a stern, “No!” stopped any resistance. 

“While you are considering what the hurt behind the hurt is, I want you to know that I know you are Supergirl. Do. Not. Stiffen. Up. On. Me.” Kara relaxed into Cat obediently. “I've known for sure since the first interview on the hill. We can discuss it later if you like, but sufficient for now I will say if you don't trust me by now you never will, regardless take Supergirl into account in your answer.”

After some minutes of thinking and enjoying Cat stroking her long soft hair, Kara was ready to answer, she pulled away from Cat and sat up. She missed the contact immediately and reached out a hand towards Cat. Cat caught the hand with hers and held it close. Her heartbeat revved up, and it made Kara startle. Supergirl’s blue eyes looked up and took the air out of Cat's lungs, “Miss Grant are you feeling ok?”

“Kara after today I doubt I will ever be feeling fully ok again,” Cat let out an odd giggling laugh. 

Kara frowned at the cryptic response but continued with her answer, “The hurt under the hurt is that I'm on a planet with over six billion people, and I feel like I will never find someone who can love the real me. I know they care about me, but Winn loves Kara Danvers. James thought he loved Supergirl. But no one loves Kara ZorEl Danvers Supergirl all rolled into one. How can they? My life is anything but normal or regular. I continously get called away at a moment's notice. I'm stronger, faster, and maybe smarter, a walking ego killer. Forever alone.” Her voice broke, and she started to cry, “It hurts Cat.”

In an incredibly uncharacteristic display, Cat Grant the Queen of all media flopped down beside our hero and wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could. All the springs of the earth couldn't have held as much water as Kara's eyes. Cat began to wonder if crying a river was actually a superpower she didn't know Supergirl possessed. Cat's new assistant interrupted only once and was hit with a barage of demands, “Clear the rest of my day, reschedule all my meetings. Do not speak of this to anyone or you will find yourself in the unemployment line. You signed a nondisclosure agreement, and you will stick to it. Now be gone, and no one gets past you.”

Once Kara was a bit recovered and more composed, Cat began talking. Cat had relaxed her grip but still held Kara in her arms. It was so comfortable, and Kara was so warm, snuggling into her. Cat felt ridiculous that she had been denying herself this delight for so long. _”Well no more denying. I'm the Queen of All Media for Christ's sake, not the Queen of Denial.”_

“Kara a lot of this is my fault. Maybe all of it. I should have never pushed you at Adam or James. I had your happiness in mind, but I see now I was missguided. I'm an ego killer too you know.

“Oh, Miss Grant, anyone would be lucky to have you. I would be proud to to . . .” Cat interrupted and Kara was thankful. _Awkward_

“I'm sure there is the rare exception out there, but in my experience the male ego is very fragile. For that matter the female ego can be quite fragile too. You need someone who is your equal at least on some level. Someone who understands what it is like to be powerful, and the awful responsibility that comes with it. Someone who has also gone through some fire and pain, real loss. Someone who already has a life and doesn't need to rely on you to fill it up for them, that way you can come and go, keeping your freedom and independence. Ultimately that person would accept you, all of you, and understand that your duty is to the people and expect you to fulfill that duty first. Someone who would be like the beacon of a lighthouse, so you can always find your way home no matter how dark or stormy your life might get.”

Had there been crickets on the balcony of the Catco building, you could have heard them chirping. Minutes went by, Kara clung to Cat, head on her shoulder, running her fingers up and down Cat's upper arm. Cat had one arm wrapped securely around Kara’s waist and the other rubbed lightly up and down her back. Cat leaned her head against Kara's and sighed a happy, contented Cat sigh. 

Finally Cat spoke smiling and joking, “Feel how wet this is.” She offered the front of her shirt for Kara to feel. Kara felt it. It was soaked. Cat's hand gently came up to cup Kara's cheek, Cat looked into her blue, blue eyes and said softly, “You deserve so much more. Please don't hold this against me,” and with those words still on her lips she leaned in and kissed Kara, warm soft lips brushing against warm soft lips. As Cat's pulse pounded, she thought, _Oh my God, she isn't pulling away. Heaven help me.”_

Unbeknownst to the two women locked in a never ending kiss on Cat's private balcony, the assistant had gone to the restroom and was not there to guard the door. Winn and Jimmy were able to sneak into Cat's office. Winn had shown Jimmy the crushed desk and explained how hard Kara had cried before being called into Cat's office, and Jimmy actually felt really bad. Jimmy and Winn thought if they talked to Kara together they might be able to offer some comfort or at least cover for her so she could go home. The scene they stumbled on to through the glass of Cat's balcony left them dumbstruck. Winn looked at Jimmy. He looked back at the balcony, rubbing his eyes. Jimmy was frozen, his mouth dropped open, eyes wide. It was during this moment that Cat pushed Kara back against the couch and rising up on her knees deepened the kiss. Kara's hand snaked up around Cat’s back. Winn started pulling at Jimmy arm. He whispered, “Jimmy come on, we need to go.”

Super hearing picked up the whisper, and smirking Kara slid her hand up Cat's back and down her arm catching her hand. Slowly Kara moved Cat's hand to her breast and momentarily held it there. This move from Kara was totally unexpected and caught Cat off guard. Excited, the kiss became more passionate, and Cat’s hand pressed and caressed Kara through her shirt. Truly it was the hottest thing either man had ever seen and even though they knew they should run they were rooted to the spot. Cat's assistant finally rescued them, by throwing them out and scolding them, “Miss Grant does not wish to be disturbed.”

The two men retreated to Kara's office. They couldn't look at each other. Winn turned in a slow circle pinching the bridge of his nose. Jimmy rubbed his forehead and looked at the floor. Finally Winn spoke, “THAT was hot. That was so hot. Oh My God.”

Jimmy responded with, “THAT was insane Winn. How long do you think that's been going on?”

“How long has that been going on? You're jealous? Are you really going to accuse Kara, Kara Danvers aka Supergirl, of cheating on you with Cat Grant? Dude, you are the one who broke up with her. I told you how upset she was. Oh my God, they are kissing. Upstairs. right now. And, and did you see Cat's hand, oh ya you saw. YOU saw.”

“I'm ruined for the rest of the day. I'm still not sure I saw what I saw.”

“Ha, I know what I saw, and I think someone is going to be hanging her blue suit up in Cat's penthouse tonight.”

“Shut up Winn.”

Meanwhile back on the balcony, the kissing had gotten completely out of hand, Cat was in the process of opening Kara's shirt when she was stopped from finding the expected soft, warm skin by a barrier of rough blue fabric. Somehow this caught Cat off guard, though she should have been expecting it, and she pulled her lips away from Kara's mouth and looked down. The blue fabric was somehow sobering, facinating and she ran her fingers over it. 

Kara was suddenly bubbling over with laughter. The outburst was unexpected and a puzzled look came over Cat's face. “Winn and Jimmy saw us through the glass,” Kara gasped out. “The new assistant caught them, so they ran down to my office. I can hear them talking,” and she laughed some more. “Winn keeps saying, “Oh my God, that was so hot.” and Jimmy thinks that I've been cheating on him with you.” Kara cackled with laughter, and Cat was relieved to see her mirth. _“Welcome back to the land of the living my love.”_

Smiling brightly, Kara started repeating what she was hearing for Cat, “Jimmy, “I'm ruined for the rest of the day. I'm still not sure I saw what I saw”.”

Cat smirked.

“Winn, “Ha, I know what I saw. And I think someone is going to be hanging her blue suit up in Cat's penthouse tonight”.”

Kara's eyes grew big after realizing what she had just repeated. “Oh, Cat, I'm sorry. I try so hard not to eavesdrop. I shouldn't have repeated that.” Cat slipped a thin, fairy like finger under the neckline of the blue super suit and ran it from one corner to the other. “Well, I certainly wouldn't tell you no, but duty first, and I won't hear otherwise.”

The non-existent crickets chirped loudly in the silence that followed Cat's remark. 

Kara initiated the next kiss. It was deep and strong. Cat felt overpowered by Kara's need, and she allowed Kara to pull her close and drive the kiss where she wanted it to go. Suddenly Kara was pulling away, Cat followed not ready for the kiss to end. Frowning blue eyes looked forlorn, “I have to go.” And she was gone in a blur, stirring a breeze in her wake. 

Kara put the hammer down, and Cat heard the sonic boom echo off the skyscrapers. Kara dropped silently behind a screaming man holding a gun to a woman's head. She slipped her hand between the gun barrel and the woman and squeezed. The gun crumpled and in his confusion the man lost his grip on the hostage. Police officers ran forward taking the man roughly into custody and escorting the woman to safety. Kara was gone like she'd been shot from a cannon and was soon landing softly back on the Catco balcony, total elapsed time, three minutes. Cat was sitting right where she had left her. Supergirl was on a mission and had her arms and lips full of Cat in a heartbeat. “I like to hang my suit on a wooden hanger,” she breathed as she kissed her way down Cat's neck. 

Eventually Supergirl was called away on DEO business. Cat called after her, “My balcony door is always unlocked at the penthouse.” Soon Cat called for a car to take her home, James Olsen wasn't the only one ruined for they day. On her way out she swung by his office and stuck her head in, “Did you know she likes to hang her suit on a wooden hanger?”

“Uh, no Miss Grant, I- I didn't.” 

She shook her head at him and marched to her elevator.

Around 1 AM a shadow landed on the Grant penthouse balcony. It was so late, she should go home, but she had an open invitation and she was exhausted in so many ways. Temptation overcame Supergirl, and she slowly turned the knob of the French doors. Even just lying beside a sleeping Cat would feel so good, be so comforting. Rao, she was tired, drained. The opening door knocked something over, and Cat opened an eye smiling a very sleepy smile. “Hanger. Shower. Bed.” she punctuated each word by pointing. Supergirl found the free standing clothes rack first, one lonely wooden hanger dangling from the chrome rod. A warm grin spread across her face. Showering with her suit on, she scrubbed all the dirt and filth away, then she did her own handy version of the spin dry cycle. Silk pajamas and a robe were laid out for her, and as she hung her suit on the wooden hanger, she pondered on how thoughtful all this was. Jimmy had not been thoughtful like this. Mainly he just wanted sex on his terms, and attention, so much attention, and when he didn't get it he pouted. There was nothing difficult about setting out pajamas or hangers. It was simple but so thoughtful. Kara was touched that Cat would make these small gestures not even knowing if she would show up. 

And there she was Catherine Jane Grant looking like a silver haired elf as her hair glowed in the light of the moon. She stirred rolling over toward the center of the bed, she patted the bedding with a hand and mumbled sleepily. “Bed.” Kara slipped between the sheets, only to be snatched up by a kraken that was Cat's arms and legs. The bed linens smelled so good. Cat smelled so good and felt even better. Feeling loved and accepted, she relaxed into Cat's tiny body. Before she knew it morning had come, and she never knew she had fallen asleep.

Cat, already dressed for work, was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to wake the golden haired angel from another world. Kara was so sleepy, she'd had a rough evening. “Sun,” she murmured. Handily Cat's bedroom was on the east side of the building. Cat fumbled with a remote on the night stand, and suddenly the vertical blinds retreated letting in the morning sun. Here came that Sunny Danvers smile creeping across Kara's face. The sun felt so good, her body soaking it in. Drawn to the sun’s rays, she got out of the bed and stripped off her pajamas without thought. “Ahhhhhhhh” She could feel the strength building in her core. 

Cat was wide eyed and sat on the bed, mouth agape, watching this private spectacle unfold. Golden hair glowing in the morning light, Kara bathed in the sunlight, arms outstretched. Her body perfectly proportioned, long legs, sculpted curves. Slowly Kara became more self aware and awake, and her awareness told her she was naked. She could hear a familiar heart racing behind her, lungs taking shallow breaths. She brought her arms down and tried to think. Rao but this was embarrassing, though she thought it shouldn't be, it was. Panic set in and with a burst of super speed she dressed in her super suit and turned to face Cat. 

“Oh thank God. I wondered how I was going to get any work done today,” Cat said in her deadpan voice. “I'm glad you accepted my invitation. You had a very long and emotionally exhausting day yesterday. What time did you get in?”

“1 AM.”

“Would you like to sleep a little longer? I'm sure Catco can do without you for a few hours.”

“No, the sun energizes me more than sleeping. It would do me a lot more good to get some sun.”

“Well that brings new meaning to Sunny Danvers.” Cat breathed deep, held it, then let it out. “Do you have something to change into? My car will be here in a few minutes to pick me up if you would like to ride in with me.  
  
“No, I better not. I need to get a change of clothes from home,” with that said, she kissed Cat. Lingering close to Cat's lips she whispered her breath hot on Cat's cheek, “Thank you for yesterday and last night. I don't have words to say what it meant to me to not feel alone, to know someone wanted me, that I had someone to go too that understands.”

Cat's breath hitched, and she hugged Supergirl tightly. “If it's never more than we shared last night, it will be enough. No pressure. No agenda. Just you getting what you need.” Cat put both her hands on Supergirls cheeks and pulled her whole face down for a smacking kiss. “Now off with you. I will see you at work. I still need those proofs back from you by 10 AM.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you say it when you read it? A cross between a Timex watch and the Energizer bunny? She takes a licking and keeps on going and going and going . . .


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kara tries to explain and the Cat catches the bird.

Kara arrived at work to a brand new desk. Winn had recovered as many of her items as he could from the one she had destroyed the day before. Sometimes she wished she could see Winn as more than a friend. He was thoughtful and kind and had proved to be a valuable member of her team using his mad computer skills more than once to help. She missed the little clandestine strategy meetings with Winn and Jimmy, hopefully they would find a way to remain a team.

Focusing on work was hard. Her life had changed literally overnight. Tonight was TV night with Alex. Ice cream and pizza and tales of Kara's sordid love life. She couldn't keep her break up with James from Alex. She wanted to keep the very unexpected turn of events with Cat Grant from Alex, but when she finally found out she would be hurt Kara had not confided in her, so Alex was going to get a burning earfull tonight.

The proofs were due at 10am, so Kara turned on some music and dug in. Soon she was so involved with her work, thoughts of anything else were swept aside. By 9:30 she was done with her task and was instant messaging Cat. “latte?”

Cat replied, “yes.”

With the proofs in hand Kara popped down to the coffee shop and got herself and Cat a latte as an afterthought she ordered one for the new assistant. By 9:45 she was marching up to Cat's office with a freshly lasered, steaming latte and her completed assignment. Winking at the new assistant, who startled a bit at the latte delivery, she  
waited patiently to be waved in by Cat. 

Cat Grant was talking on the phone, fiercely involved in running her media empire. She was always so serious at work, barking orders into the phone, clicking her mouse, she waved Kara in, having barely even glanced at her. 

“Latte,” Kara said as she set it in front of her boss. She set the proofs on the desk, “Proofs.” Kara waited patiently to be waved away or to get the signal to wait. Instead of either Cat produced an envelope. It’s hand written address was:

Supergirl  
C / O Cat Grant  
Catco Worldwide Media

The phone call ended, and Cat sat back in her chair like it was a throne, beaming. “I believe you have received your first fan mail. Open it, Chop Chop. Let's see what your adorning public has to say.”

Kara turned the plain white envelope over in her hands not trusting. Tipping her glasses up, she took a look at it with her x ray vision. There was a handwritten letter and a photo inside.

“Oh for heaven's sake Kara. It isn't a bomb.”

Kara snarked, “I'm checking for Anthrax.”

Cat's eyes rolled back in her head.

Finally tearing open the letter, Kara read the letter out loud:

Dear Supergirl, I hope you get this letter. My mom says you don't have an address, but that Miss Grant may be able to get this to you since she knows you. I'm 12 years old and live in National City with my mom and grandma. My mom is real sick, so Grandma and I take care of her.

My grandma was on the bus you helped save. She is in the hospital, but the doctors say she can come home soon. In the meantime, I am doing my best to take care of my mom. 

Thank you so much for saving my grandma. She means so much to me and mom. I don't know what we would do without her. We love her very much. She is the coolest lady. You would like her a lot. 

You are the best superhero ever. 

Thank You

Julie 

Tears welled up in Kara's eyes. People had thanked her in person before, but no one had ever sent her a letter. The photo was taken at Christmas, a picture of Julie with her mom in a wheelchair and her grandma. Cat beamed. Kara sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. 

“Do you realize how huge this is?”

“Cat, it's a letter from a little girl.”

“This is a human interest story begging to be told. People want to be inspired and uplifted. I have the grandmother's room number, the school the girl goes to, and their home address. My sources tell me that Julie has not been in school since the bus accident. No doubt taking care of her mother who by the way has MS. Here is my offer: Supergirl goes to visit the crash victims in the hospital. We take some photos. Ask a few questions. In return, I will hire a nurse to take care of the mother until grandma recovers so the girl can go back to class. If you would like, I can arrange for you to meet Julie. Oh and Graphics sent up some sample 8 x 10 photos of Supergirl, perfect for autographing,” and with that Cat laid the photos out on her desk for Kara to see. 

It was barely 10am. Catco mail was delivered at 9am. In less than one hour Cat had taken a return address on an envelope and turned it into an organized plan for a story that Kara had to agree was worth telling. “I’ll do it.”

“That’s my girl. I have a team on standby. I'll have them send someone up to collect Supergirl from my balcony and go over the details.”

On her way to change into her super suit, Kara took a minute to thank Winn for the desk. Winn was very shy and looked at Cat and back at Kara his eyes huge and questioning. “We'll talk later, you were right about where my suit was hanging last night.” Winn’s mouth dropped open but no words came out. It didn't matter Kara was already on her way to the stairwell, snickering as she went. 

The meet and greet at the hospital went well. Unfortunately a few of the bus passengers had died. It broke Supergirl’s heart. She visited briefly with all the passengers who could have visitors. Julie's grandma had been lucky just breaking her arm and hitting her head. Supergirl shared the letter the woman’s granddaughter had written. Supergirl cried, grandma cried, and pictures were expertly snapped by a Catco photographer. Next up was Julie herself. 

The Catco team descended on a little house in an older part of town. Someone had called ahead, so they were expected. Even the nurse Cat had promised arrived to begin her duties. Supergirl got a hug, and a personal thank you from Julie and her mom. When Supergirl arrived back on the balcony at Catco, Cat came out to greet her looking very pleased with herself.

Supergirl handed an already opened white envelope to Cat, “Fan mail.”

Cat eyed the envelope suspiciously. She read it out loud:

“Dear Miss Grant,

Thank you so much for delivering my letter to Supergirl. I just wanted to thank her. I never thought she would come visit us. 

Supergirl says you are paying for the nurse to take care of my mom, so I can go back to school. That’s really nice of you. We can't afford help, so grandma and me take care of mom. It's been really hard the last few days without grandma. I'm too small to pick mom up, and she is too weak to help much. The nurse is a very nice lady.

I think you must be as big a hero as Supergirl.

Thank you so much for helping us.

Julie

Cat's eyes started to well up with tears. Supergirl wrapped Cat up in her arms and held her close against herself. Cat's new assistant walked into the office looking for her. Supergirl shook her head no and the assistant disappeared. Cat eventually dried her eyes and standing on tiptoe kissed Supergirl's cheek. Supergirl's chest filled with warmth, and she pulled Cat into a tighter embrace dipping her head down next to Cat's and breathing hot breath across her neck. Neither woman wanted to let go. Finally Supergirl cleared her throat, “Thank you for today. Saving people is kind of impersonal. It all happens so fast usually, there's never time to get to know anyone. Today was very personal. It felt so good to be able to hold a hand, give a hug, have a chat. I think it is one of the best gifts anyone has ever given me.”

“Maybe we can do more stories like this. Make it a regular inspirational feature. Would you like to try?”

Kara smiled, “I would love to.”

“Back to work then,” Cat said half heartedly untangling herself from the blonde angel who held her. “Send Kara to my office. I have a pile of editing leftover from yesterday she can help me with. Bring your laptop, you can set up shop in my office for the afternoon. Oh and have my assistant get us lunch.”

The afternoon went by superfast. Kara powered through the editing. Now that she didn't have to hide her superpowers from Cat, she could use them to full advantage at work. Her fingers were a blur of speed as she typed. Winn had gotten her a special order keyboard that could handle a lot more keystrokes per second than a standard keyboard. Just another example of what a thoughtful friend he was. When Cat finally decided to call it a day, they had not only caught up yesterday's work but had gotten ahead of schedule on several projects. 

“My dear I believe you have a visitor.”

Kara looked behind her and saw Jimmy Olsen loitering outside Cat's office. The office had cleared out, everyone having gone home. Cat stood to leave. “You going to be ok?” 

“I hope so.”

“Kiss for luck?” 

Kara stood and kissed Cat's lips. She'd been wanting affection from Cat all day, but the mountain of work they had worked well as a distraction. The little affection she had gotten just made her want more. Cat made sure to smear the lipstick. Not that Olsen couldn't see them kiss, but Cat enjoyed a lingering effect. “Whatever he wants, I have no hold on you. You are free to chose whatever and whomever you like. If you want me or need me, you know where to find me. The open invitation still stands,” with that said Cat headed for her private elevator.

Gathering up her laptop and items, Kara headed for her office. She sped past Jimmy without acknowledging him. “Kara wait,” Jimmy chased after her. When she got to her office she docked her laptop and tidied up. Jimmy stopped at her door huffing and puffing from running to catch her. It pleased her immensely to see him like this. She crossed her arms, squared her shoulders and gave him a Supergirl “don't fuck with me” stare.

“Kara, can we talk?” he panted.

“Do you mean can WE talk or do you mean can YOU talk? I seem to recall YOU talking yesterday, and I don't recall being given the opportunity.”

“Kara, I think if WE talk this through maybe we can patch things up between us. I regret what I said yesterday. I don't want us to be over. I was angry and selfish and wrong.”

“Jimmy as you are well aware, I had a very long talk with Cat yesterday afternoon. For the record, I was just as shocked as you and Winn yesterday.” Jimmy eyed Cat's lipstick smeared on her lips and rolled his eyes a little. “Cat helped me realize that what I was feeling actually had very little to do with you, and a whole lot to do with my own fears and insecurities. I want to stick with what you said yesterday, let's be friends, because I can't see you as anything less, and you make a great friend. I value you as part of my team. You were right, I don't have anymore to give, and you need someone who can give more. You deserve someone who can give you more.”

Jimmy started to talk, but Kara held up her hand. “Nope, we are done here. I have a city to watch over, TV night with Alex, and later a cat on a balcony that will definitely need saving, because even though she puts up a tough front she is terrified of this conversation we are having, Jimmy.”

TV night, ug, Kara wasn't sure how much TV was going to be watched. Her last two days read like a soap opera. She decided to lead with the letter from 12 year old Julie. Alex loved it and gave her a big sister hug around the slice of pizza she was eating. Kara told her the whole story, even the part about Cat's thank you letter, and how Cat had cried into her super suit while she held her. That part of the story got her a raised eyebrow from Alex. 

“Cat and I have gotten closer recently. A lot closer actually,” Kara fidgeted and Alex went in for the kill. 

“I know that look little sister. Spill it.”

Kara stood up wrapping her arms around her own waist defensively. “Jimmy broke up with me yesterday, late morning,” she started pacing nerves getting the best of her.

Alex eyes went round in shock, “WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me? I would have come right over.”

“I know Alex. You are the best, and it's true that I was very hurt at first. I destroyed my desk actually, but Winn got me a new one. He is such a good friend. I cried on his shoulder for a while, but then Cat's assistant called, and I had to go see what Cat needed. . .” Kara started wringing her hands, pacing faster.”

Alex stood up and stopped Kara from pacing, “Sit down and tell me?”

Both she and Kara sat back down. Kara grabbed another slice of pizza and told her story around bites of it. “This is going to be . . . weird,” she warned her sister. “Miss Grant noticed I had been crying. She took me out on her private balcony, and I expected to get a lecture about not crying at work, but instead she pried out of me what was wrong. She helped me see that I wasn't as upset over Jimmy as I thought I was, but really it was my fear of being alone and never finding someone who could truly love and accept the real me.” 

“Awww, Kara, there is someone out there for you. Maybe we just haven't met him yet.” Alex patted her sister's shoulder.

“Her, Alex, it's not a he, it's a her.”

Alex was completely lost, “Her? 

“The someone out there for me is a her.”

“So you’re dating a woman, a day after Jimmy breaks your heart?”

“Yes, I mean no. I - I wouldn't exactly call it dating. I don't think we are going to be dating. We kinda skipped right over that part,” Kara made little wavy motions with her hands.

Alex put her hand across her brow, grimaced, and looked down trying to compose her thoughts. She took a deep breath. “So Jimmy breaks up with you in the morning and by evening you are sleeping with HER.” 

“No, no, no,”

Alex was relieved.

“No, it was much later than evening.Remember how late we were at the DEO? It was more like 1am.”

Alex grimaced again, this story made her head hurt. “God Kara, so you left the DEO last night and had sex with this woman?”

“Noooo Alex, we didn't have sex. We just slept. I used her shower and hung up my suit. Mmmmm, Cat had the nicest silk pajamas laid out for me and a wooden hanger for my suit.”

“CAT!?” Alex put both hands on the sides of her head like she was afraid it would explode.

Kara had expected a reaction. She didn't know what to say, so she nodded yes. Her cheeks were a rosy, embarrassed pink color.

Alex just stared dumbstruck.

 _Kara was wrong._ Alex thought, _This wasn't weird. It was super weird._  
“So you were just sleeping sleeping with Cat in her bed?”

“Yes! I don't know when I've ever slept so good. She . . . She wrapped herself around me like a . . . uh. . .I - I’ve never felt anything like that before . . . I can’t explain it. I haven't relaxed like that since we were kids. The next thing I knew it was morning.” Kara started to get excited, “Her bedroom is so awesome Alex. It faces east, and she has motorized vertical blinds that just zip open and the sun pours in.”

“Hold up, How did you go from crying on Cat’s balcony to sleeping in her bed? It really is heartbreaking when you cry or you're hurt, but Cat doesn't hit me as being that soft.”

“Well, there's more to it than that. We kissed earlier, on her private balcony at work, like . . . power kissing. Is that a thing? Power kissing? I - I . . .,” Kara was a deep crimson by now remembering how Cat's lips felt. Just thinking about her tongue gave her shivers. No kiss had ever felt like that before, so powerful.

“How did you end up kissing Cat Grant? Do I even want to hear this?”

“Well, I cried for a long time on her balcony. She held me so tight, and she told me that I need someone more my equal. Someone who accepts and understands that my duty as Supergirl comes first. Someone who has a life as busy and full as mine, so I'm not expected to entertain them. Then she stopped talking, and she touched my cheek and she said, “You deserve so much more, please don't hold this against me” and she kissed me.” Kara's face was an even deeper crimson. She said softly, “Alex, we didn't stop not for a very long time not until she got down to . . . well my suit kinda got in her way.”

“Your suit got in her way? Your Supergirl suit? Christ, is there anyone who knows you that doesn't know you are Supergirl?” Alex asked in frustration.

“Oh, pfffft, she already knew. Cat is a great observer. She figured it out a long time ago. She just hadn't said anything probably because she makes me so nervous at work. Unless I'm wearing my suit, then I don't feel nervous. Which is weird. I think.”

Alex Danvers had no words. She didn't know if she should be horrified, happy, shocked. 

“There was something that happened during all this that was actually really funny.”

“Oh, I could go for funny right now. Let's hear it.”

“So while we were kissing right before Cat found my suit, Jimmy and Winn saw us through the glass in Cat's office.” Alex had a horrified look on her face. “Well, I didn't know they were there at first. Cat's heart was beating so loudly in my ears that I got lost.” Kara told the tale, but Alex still looked horrified. “I guess you had to be there,” Kara shrugged.

“Sweetie, this is a whole lot for me to take in. I thought you and Jimmy were happy. And then you just swap him f- for Cat in a day? The same day.”

“If I had realized Cat felt this way, I would have swapped him out for Cat way before now. Yikes, that sounded mean. There never would have been anything with Jimmy. She’s - I - it feels so comfortable.”

“Ok not three minutes ago you said she makes you nervous. Now you're comfortable?”

“Well, my heart has always raced when I'm near her, and even the lightest contact, like our fingers brushing as I hand her a latte or her pen, sends electricity through me. It's hard not to be nervous when someone affects you like that, but now that the cats out of the bag, I don't have to be nervous anymore. Now it's comfortable and easy, like flying,” Kara grinned one of those sappy “I'm in love” grins.

It was so sappy Alex wanted to throw up, instead though she pulled Kara into a big hug saying, “This is going to make game night awkward for a while.”

“I love her, Alex.”

“I know you do. I've know that. I have. I just didn't realize it was the “Hey be my girlfriend” kind of love. Sweetie everyone can see how much you care about that prickly, old media queen.”

“Hey watch the old comments. I'm only a year younger than Cat, chronologically.”

Alex laughed and Kara joined her. Things were going to be ok.

Alex left Kara's apartment at 9pm. By 9:05pm Supergirl was landing on Cat's balcony. Using her x ray vision she saw Carter was in bed asleep, and Cat was in her living room reading a novel curled up in a big fluffy robe reading, “Ready Player One.” Supergirl grinned, so Cat had a nerdy side. Fishing her phone out of her boot, she sent a text _Elevator or Balcony?_

_Balcony_

_I will let myself in._

Supergirl opened the French door and hung up her work outfit on the clothes rack where magically several more wooden hangers had appeared.

The bedroom door opened, and Cat slipped into the room closing the door behind her. Supergirl's eyes were immediately on her. She was obviously in distress, uncertain what news Supergirl had to tell her about the conversation with Jimmy Olsen. This was so out of character for Cat, a new facet. She was vulnerable in this moment, and it was beautiful, so honest. Opening her heart, allowing herself to be put in a position for it to be crushed because she knew Kara needed her. She seemed oddly small and nervous in the dim light of the room.

“Someone needs saving,” Supergirl crossed the room and took Cat's hands in hers and looked into her hazel eyes. “Do you have so little faith in me? If I had realized I could have had you I would have.” She brought Cat's delicate hands up to her mouth and kissed one then the other. “When you are close to me, when you touch me, kiss me, I feel things that I have never felt before. The whole world disappears, and all I can feel is you, and all I can hear is your heart beating, all I can smell is your perfume. I have no idea how I've managed to get any work done these last two years. Sometimes I sit at my desk with my eyes closed just listening to your heartbeat. Cat, I need you. I want you. I . . . ” Cat reached up and put her fingers on Supergirls lips to stop her from talking. “Shhhhhh” They were warm and soft. Cat wrapped her arms around Supergirl and rested her head against her shoulder. The robe felt incredibly soft and thick as Supergirl's arms wound their way around the beautiful, elf like woman.

Time passed, but the two women didn't notice. Cat listened to a superhero heart beating, such a strong, heroic, caring heart. Supergirl listened to Cat's racing heart, listened to her every breath. 

After some time, Cat whispered, “All your life people have been making decisions they thought were best for you. Your parents sending you to earth instead of allowing you to die in peace with your family. The Danvers convincing you to hide your powers because they thought it was best for you. And now me, denying my feelings for you because I wanted you to have a normal life, a husband, children, someone to grow old with. I see now that everyone on the planet is your family, your child, and if you don't see it now you will. Mothers make sacrifices for their children. You were ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for us all. I honestly thought pushing you away was what was best for you. I was wrong, which doesn’t happen often. It's even more rare that I admit it, so pay attention. I have an incredible amount of faith in you, and I trust you to know what’s best for you. You to let me know what you need from me, quiet talks on the balcony at Catco, holding you while you sleep or cry, taking care of you physically, giving you space and privacy, understanding that you keep things from me. I like to think I'm an important part of your support team, and as such I'm still going to kick you in the ass when you need it.”

After some time, Cat whispered, “I'm going to go turn off the lights in the living room. Let's get this suit off you. As much as I love Supergirl, I want Kara, the real Kara.” Cat found the zipper and gave it a tug.

Cat wasn't gone long but more than long enough. Supergirl blurred, and suddenly Kara stood there in a white sports bra and boy shorts. The super suit swinging from its hanger. 

Soon Cat was opening the door, she let her robe open up, she put her hands on her hips and let the robe slip off her shoulders. The white robe framed black lace and sculpted legs. The sight burned it's way into Kara's eyes and made butterflies in her stomach. “Ca . . . Cat . . . I . . . I . . ..”

Cat grinned a feral grin, “Too much?” She pulled her robe closed and tied it. Crossing the room to Kara, she stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed a flushed cheek.

Cat looked over the sports bra and boy shorts, “This suits you.”

Cat tentatively reached out and lightly ran her fingers up between Kara's collarbone and shoulder, resting it on top. Kara's eyes flicked to the tie holding Cat's robe shut. “Untie it whenever you're ready.” Kara put her own hand over Cat's hand on her shoulder and then cocked her head over to laying it on top. She stood with her eyes closed, a soft smile on her lips, drinking in the moment. 

“Kiss me,” Cat said softly. Kara opened her eyes and smiled warmly. She gave Cat a lingering peck on her forehead. “On. My. Lips,” it came out soft, each word punctuated. Mischievousness danced in Kara's eyes as she gave Cat a quick peck on the lips. Frustration was written all over Cat's face. Kara giggled and enveloped Cat in her arms kissing her passionately. *

The next morning Kara said her goodbyes and was gone. Carter was not aware she had even been there. Once he fell asleep he could sleep through anything. Cat kissed her son and headed to the elevator with him to drop him off at school. Carter noticed his mom was bursting with happiness, like the cat that ate the canary he though. He had no idea how close he was to the truth. His mother had indeed eaten a flying creature, consumed her thoroughly and with great satisfaction and enjoyment.

When Cat arrived at work, Kara was nowhere to be seen, but Jimmy Olsen was waiting for her in her office. He appeared to have an agenda.

To be continued . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you'd like my explicit version of "reading between the lines" it's part of the series below. What did happen after that kiss?


	3. Sand in my shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving the rating to explicit on this. What does Jimmy have to say to Cat? Will Jimmy survive Cat's sharp tongue. Can Jimmy and Kara get past the break up and stay friends? Can Cat really be there for Kara when she is a worn out filthy mess of a hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upgrading rating to explicit. I just couldn't separate it out. I tried.

Lukewarm latte, Cat dropped it into her trash completely ignoring Olsen. “Assistant number 23, ” she called out, “go get me another latte and this one better be hotter than the surface of the sun, or I will be moving on to assistant number 24.” She rounded on Jimmy, stabbing him through with piercing eyes. “What?”

Jimmy stared open mouthed caught off guard.

“Well out with it. I don't have all day, and I haven't had any coffee yet, so my patience is thin. Next time bring me a latte that is actually hot, and you'll get a better reception.” Cat sat down in her desk chair and opened her laptop. 

“What is going on between you and Kara?”

Cat didn't look up, “None of your business.”

“Kara is my business. Superman sent me to look out for her.”

“Well you've certainly cocked that up haven't you?” Jimmy grimaced at the sharpness of Cat's jab. “As I recall lately Supergirl has been looking out for Superman. Perhaps you could give Kara some help by going back to Perry White and looking out for your overly pretentious Clark Kent.”

“Are you telling me I don't have a job here anymore?”

“No, I'm telling you Kara could use some real help.”

“And speaking of jobs, I'm not able to do mine because you are wasting my time. If you want to keep your job then I strongly suggest you go get busy Mr. Olsen. Catco does not run itself.”

Jimmy Olsen knew he had been dismissed. Cat wasn't budging. 

Kara's office door was closed. Jimmy knocked. No answer. He opened the door and peeked in, no Kara. Suddenly behind him he heard a very familiar clearing of the throat, “ahem.” Jimmy hung his head and turned to look at Kara, “Can we talk? Please.”

Kara brushed past Jimmy and sat at her desk. Jimmy took her silence as an invitation and took a seat as well. Neither spoke as Kara checked her email. Jimmy finally broke the silence, “So it's all about Cat now? No room for me?” 

“Jimmy, I will always have room for you. I meant what I said. You are a valuable member of my team, and you are a good friend.”

“That isn't enough for me. You don't respond to my texts. You don't return my calls. How can you turn your back on me like this, on us.”

“First off let me remind you that YOU chose this. You. Broke. Up. With. Me. There is no “us” any more. We were both dissatisfied with our relationship. If you had not broken up with me, we would still be together if that's what you want to call it.” She raised a finger to stop him from talking. ”And then Cat wouldn't have seen that I had been crying, and then . . . well . . . She wouldn't have kissed me. There is no going back. Let me be brutally honest, had I known I could have had Cat Grant in MY bed every single night, there would have never been an “us”. Kara took off her glasses and stood leaning, hands flat on her desktop. “I'm not trying to hurt you. I love you. Don't forget you were my friend first, but I'm not giving up Cat for anything or anyone.”

Jimmy wasn't getting his way, he didn't like it. He had always been able to sway Kara, to get her to see things his way. Out of frustration he said the dumbest thing of his life. “You can't tell me she satisfies you in bed. I've been with you. I know how hard it is to satisfy you.”

Kara sat down in her chair hard. She was laughing a Ked Kryptonite Kara laugh. “BWAHAHAHAHAHA, don’t ask questions when you really don't want the answer. Oh My God, YES! She satisfies me in bed like no one ever has.” Kara rose again leaning forward hands on her desk. “Do you want to know how? It's because she sees the real me, the real Kara. She understands my needs, my power, my anger, my lust. She let's me have control.” Kara slapped her hand on the desk _BAM!_ "and I fucked her _BAM!_ and fucked her _BAM!_ and fucked her _BAM!_ and it's the most satisfying sex anyone has ever had on any of the 12 planets I've been too. And when I let her love me, afterward, it was the best sleep I've ever had. Cat Grant has mad skills.”

Jimmy couldn't speak. He stared at the hand shaped dents in the desk.

Sunny Danvers suddenly appeared, “That was too much wasn't it? I'm working on my anger issues. Really, I should be thanking you for making all this with Cat possible. She and I have felt this way about each other almost since my first day at Catco, but neither of us was willing to take a chance on losing the other by - taking a chance. You should get going Jimmy we both have things to do - for Cat.”

Unbeknownst to them, Cat was standing outside Kara's door and caught a good part of what was said. She actually blushed when the banging started. Cat had just wanted a little Kara fix. She should have known when Olsen hadn't gotten anything out of her that he'd run to Kara next. Cat was getting impatient, arms crossed she leaned against the wall staring at the ceiling. Finally the door opened and Jimmy darted out so fast he almost didn't see Cat, but he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye and as he turned to look, she disappeared into Kara's office. Jimmy went to find Winn. Winn would understand.

Cat slinked into Kara's office, shutting and locking the door. Kara started to stand, but Cat waved her back down. She was dialing her phone. “Facilities”, said a voice. “I want a sound proof door installed on Kara Danvers office. She is going to be handling some very sensitive projects, and the door she has now might as well be a megaphone." She saw the dents. "And I don't like her desk, bring her one of those metal ones the IT hobbits are so found of.” She hung up and set her phone aside.

“You heard?”

“Only the best parts,” Cat said as she settled herself in Kara's lap, “and since you find fucking me so satisfying, I was hoping you might like to indulge yourself.” She left a soft lingering kiss near Kara's ear.

Kara was already keyed up from her conversation with Jimmy, and Cat was making this so easy. Kara latched onto Cat's lipstick covered lips with her own, cherry chapstick mingled with morning latte. She stood straight up out of her chair with Cat in her arms honeymoon style. Cat looked perfect, and Kara was going to ruin it all. She was going to reduce Cat to a ragged, gasping, wreck.

A couch and a matching coffee table had appeared in Kara's office overnight. It was just like the comfortable ones in Cat's office. Kara had a choice, she let go of Cat's lips and looked from desk to couch. “Desk”

She sat Cat down on the edge of her desk and stood there almost touching her, breathing her in. The heat of their bodies mingling. Suddenly Kara dove into a power kiss taking Cat's mouth for her own. She was desperately trying to get Cat out of her clothes at the same time. Kara tugged at Cat's shirt buttons, _So frustrating._

“Tear them off me.” 

Kara hesitated, her lips kissing their way down Cat's neck, fingers still fumbling with buttons.

Cat gasped out, “Tear them.”

Kara gripped the top of Cat's silk blouse and ripped it like it was paper. The front clasp black bra snapped open easily. Cat's black skirt didn't offer any resistance, nor did her thong as Kara tore her way through them. “Mmmmmmmmmm,” Kara took in the sight. The Queen of All Media, naked, beautiful, milk white framed in the torn tatters of her $3000 outfit. Super hot hands grasped for Cat's breasts, caressing, a little rough. Kara's lips and tongue left a tingling trail down Cat's collar bone. A hand slipped around her back for support, Kara's mouth found hers, and long fingers found their way inside the hot wet mess in Cat's middle. Cat moaned. Kara fucked he on her desk! Kara's desk! _This is so fucking hot!_

“Oh God Fuck Me”, Cat gasped out. “Fuck me,” she whispered loud against Kara's lips. “Oh God I want it. I want it.” Kara almost came just from the thrill Cat's words sent through her. “More, more.” Adding a third finger she stroked harder and faster. “Kara - Kara - Ohhhhh Kara. God just fuck me with your fist. Fist fuuuuuuck meeeee.” Cat's call was low and long. Kara went a little harder and a little faster and finally Cat came, she came hard, and Kara had to support her. Cradling her limp lover, she walked to the couch and sat, Cat in her arms. She tried to pull the remnants of Cat's blouse over her. The torn skirt still lay splayed open on the desk. Kara whispered, “are you cold?” Cat didn't reply, just snuggling deeper into Kara. Kara produced her cape from its hiding spot and covered Cat with the soft material. She leaned down and placed soft sweet kisses on Cat's lips. 

Kara absently made a fist. It looked pretty big to her. _Was that really a thing?, “Fist fucking?” Did Cat want that? From her? It sounded so, so powerful. Her whole fist inside surrounded by steaming hot Cat -, Rao!_

She cradled Cat up in her arms and whispered in her ear. “What did you mean, fist fuck me? Is that - is that even a thing?”

Cat didn't answer right away, she kissed Kara's lips instead, when she'd gotten enough of that, she whispered, “Yes, it's a thing.”

“and - and you want that? with me? You want me to - to -”

Cat saved her, “fuck me with your fist, yes.”

Kara pulled Cat in tighter as the butterflies in her stomach became millions and her hands tingled at the thought. “I worry about hurting you.”

“You won't. I never worry when I'm in your hands. I'm always perfectly safe. Besides I've given birth twice, natural. Make a fist for me.” Kara felt awkward, but she held up a hand and closed the fingers into a fist. Cat closed a warm hand gently on top of it and smiled seductively purring. “Not here. I howl, and your door is way too thin.” 

_Howl? Howl?_

“Now go fetch me some clothes. I have a meeting soon. - Please.”

Kara got Cat dressed and off to her meeting. She then called a lunch meeting between her, Winn, and James. He liked that, being called James, and she knew she was being petty calling him, Jimmy.

When James and Winn arrived at the unused office. Kara had pizza, donuts, and icecream. She was already happily eating the icecream. “I'm sorry things have been so awkward. It won't stop being awkward because we want it too, but it will get better. I want you both to come to game night next week.”

Winn said sure he'd love to come, but James had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the floor. “James, I am NOT going to apologize for anything. I have nothing to be sorry for. You don't either. Man up.” She handed him the ice cream. “Eat”

Winn spoke up pointing to Kara's face, "You have lipstick smudged - there.” Kara grabbed a napkin and rubbed at her lips. She spoke with her mouth full of pizza, “did I get it?” 

“There's some over here by your ear. God, Kara, it's a whole lip print.” Jimmy was looking up at this point and semi enjoyed the look of horror on Kara's face. Winn took the napkin from her and started dabbing at the lipstick. “Jesus here's more.” 

“I saw Cat go into you office when I left.” James offered. 

Kara turned beet red.

Winn and James both chuckled at her. 

The conversation got more comfortable. James relaxed. He seemed to have resigned himself to the friend zone. 

Just before they broke off to head back to work, James mentioned. “You really need to get a thicker door.” Kara looked stricken. 

James had to tease. He mimicked Cat's voice, "Oh God Fuck me."

Kara was mortified and crimson and Winn looked horrified. James just laughed. 

Kara smiled. This was a good sign. Teasing. “There's a $2000 Armani skirt, and a $1000 silk blouse in my trash. I had to go get her more clothes from the dressing room in her office.”

Winn had that deer in the headlights look. James said, “Maybe you should keep those, put them in a trophy case.”

Kara whispered loudly, “I have the $750 thong in my purse. I tore it too. Shredded it really.”

After chatting for a while, Kara pulled James and Winn into a big hug, giving each a peck on the cheek. “It's good to have my buddies back.”

Her phone beeped. It was Alex. _DEO now._ “Duty calls,” Kara said, but she was already gone by the time it hit their ears.

“Soooo you're really ok?” Winn asked Jimmy. “I will be, eventually, maybe. Winn if you could have either of them would you? Cat or Kara?”

“Well sure. There both smoking hot, but scarey, really scarey.”

“So it's not surprising they'd want each other is it.”

“No, I guess not.”

“Sure,” James said. “The two most powerful women in the city.

“So you really overheard them?”

“I heard more than I said I did, and it really flipped a switch for me. I never realized how far out of my league Kara is. We aren't even playing the same game.” He made fist.

Winn frowned at James not understanding.

James tried to explain, “Cat's powerful. Kara is powerful. Kara just pretends she isn't, to fit in. Cat doesn't care about fitting in. I'm not powerful. Not on their scale. Our girl has met her match.”

_____

Kara arrived at the DEO. Things were tense. There had been a deep sea earthquake and a tsunami was heading straight for National City. ETA was 2 hours. Even now the city was being evacuated, but it took time. Cat Grant appeared on TV urging people to flee low lying areas and seek higher ground.

Kara looked at the colorful maps predicting the doom of her city. The tsunami was huge covering hundreds of miles of coastline. “So what's the plan?”

“There isn't one. People flee. We hunker down and then patrol until the national guard gets here.” Alex was matter of fact.

“No, Alex, Kara was panicked, there has to be something. I could go under the city and fly it up out of the way.”

“Not even you can do that. Even if you could handle the weight the ground would crack apart. It's too big for freeze breath, too big to evaporate with lasers. We’d need millions of sandbags.”

“What about just sand?” Kara asked?

“Well if it was piled high enough,” and Alex was talking to no one because Kara was already gone. 

“Ma’am, we have her on radar heading for the desert,” Vasquez spoke.

“Can we get a visual on her?”

“Yes, ma’am, the air force has several drones in the area. We are tapping into their feed.”

Kara called the DEO, “Get everything out of the air, warn them, choppers, planes, everything. Tell them to stay away from the coast and the North desert.”

Kara called Cat, “I'm going to try to fix this with sand from the desert. Get your news choppers out of the air. I'm about to become the biggest sand storm the world has ever seen.” Click

Cat went into action. She called her news choppers on a conference line. She had 3 in the air. “I need you all to land. Supergirl has something big planned, and you need to be out of her way. Chopper one and two land at opposite ends of the city near the coast. Pick good safe high buildings to land on, but get a good view. Chopper 3 make a beeline for the North desert, get as close as you can, but I want you to land and shut down if it gets too dangerous. Try keeping to the East. We are going to air all 3 of your feeds live, so keep the commentary running. 

The air north of National City was already turning dark. An ominous looking brown funnel was forming, growing, bearing down on the coast. Fleeing people caught in gridlock looked north with apprehension. “What was that?” Suddenly TV screens all over the city lit up with Cat Grant's face. The screen was cut into four feeds, the 3 helicopter news crews and Cat. The feed featuring Cat urging people to flee and to seek higher ground was a loop. Cat was watching the horrible looking brown funnel cloud, looking for any trace of red or blue. She already had teams of people analysing each feed for any glimpse of Supergirl. Any footage of her was going to be played over and over.

Finally, Cat saw it. She called her teams, and they were already getting the clip processed for airing. The first of many clips that would be taken over the next two hours.

Kara spun and looped inside her selfmade funnel of sand. She’d dove deep into the desert, flying through it, breaking the sand up. Then she started spinning and sucked it with her like a siphon. 

The amount of sand deposited on the beach by her self-made dust devil was incredible. Unfortunately the city was large and the sand was just a fraction of what she needed. 

There was a gravel pit outside of town. Kara wasn't sure she could make a gravel funnel. _Gravel is just big sand._ Kara burned a huge bucket off a bulldozer and using her super speed, she quickly had all the gravel in one large pile. Soon the gravel was on the beach. The bulldozer bucket had really been useful, so she went back for it. She wasn't really sure what kind of ecological disaster she was creating but could it be worse than the tsunami wave busting up the city? Supergirl bulldozed the beach. There was still an hour left when she phone the DEO. “Vasquez”

“Susan, how big is this wave expected to be?” 

“Cresting at 10 feet and it's going to hit south first then run north.”

Kara made 2 more sand runs to the desert. She knew she couldn't protect the entire coast, but she could protect the city. There was so much advanced warning that everyone should have gotten to safety. The tsunami early warning system installed in the Pacific Ocean had really paid off. 

With just minutes to go Kara called Cat. “Hi”

“Supergirl, you look great out there.”

“Cat where are you?”

“I'm running the live coverage of the tsunami from my office.”

“No, Cat you should have gotten out of the city. I'm coming. I'll take you somewhere safe.”  
“I'm not going anywhere. You are going to save the city, and I am going to televise it live.No arguments. If you need any extra incentive to try harder there it is. Save the city, save Cat Grant. Now go be the hero I know you are.” Click, Cat hung up.

Kara positioned herself at the southernmost part of the wall. There were cliffs there and her sand and gravel wall butted up against them. The water had gone out sometime ago. It had made it easier for her to make the wall, but she'd only been able to make the wall 15 feet high at best. Using her freeze breath Kara had frozen the entire length of the wall or as she thought of it, _My biggest sandcastle ever._ Not only did it make the wall stronger, but she hoped it might freeze some of the wave. Kara hovered in place at the southern tip of her wall as the wave began to crash. She gave it everything she had, laser beams further out, freeze breath closer in. Hot water freezes faster than cold. Some of the wave boiled away into steam, some froze, but there was so much water behind the wave that it broke over the top of her wall. As the wave broke north along the wall Supergirl followed laser beams burning brightly and freeze breath billowing out. The steam cloud grew in size and created a fog behind her. It was difficult to see how effective her tactics were. She followed the wave for miles and finally gave up the chase when she hit the edge of the northern cliffs. She turned to fly back to the city when she was engulfed in the thick fog bank she had created. 

Supergirl flew up and cleared the fog bank. It had spread out over the city. News choppers had started flying again but other than Supergirl herself there was nothing to see.

Supergirl used her x ray vision and was shocked at what lay beneath the fog. Her efforts had taken a lot of the power out of the wave. It had crested over the frozen sand wall but there were no breaches and only a fraction of the water pushed by the wave actually made it over the wall. Large iceberg size chunks of frozen seawater lay on both sides of the wall. The fog was going to hamper any rescue efforts if they were needed. Kara set her laser eyes to the widest weakest beam possible and slowly made her way south burning the fog away as she went. She called the DEO.

Vasquez put her on speaker. Alex spoke, “Hey that was incredible!”

“Is it over? Are there more waves coming?”

“Only smaller ones for the next hour. That one was the biggest. Your wall is big enough to handle it. You are amazing.”

Kara didn't feel amazing. This was one of her biggest eco disasters yet. She could see fish already floating, white bellies up. The shock of the cold was too much. Starting where she was at the south end of the National City beach, she ran up the coast tossing the larger ice chunks back into the ocean. Working her way back south, she used her heat vision to melt them, cold, hot. All this temperature change had to be bad, but leaving the water frozen had to be worse than warming it back up. She briefly thought about all the damage she had inadvertently caused over the last last few years in the city, if this didn't make up for it nothing would. 

Supergirl landed on Cat's balcony. There was a film crew set up in Cat's office along with several other staffers. Everyone was focused and didn't notice her, everyone except for Cat who had been watching the live feeds and saw her land. “Get ready to broadcast live.” Cat barked. “Camera on me now. Are we live?”

Nods of yes

“National City may I present our hero.” Cat quickly walked to her balcony and invited Supergirl in. She led her by the hand over to a couch and before inviting her to sit said, “Supergirl, thank you once again for saving our city, our homes.” And I believe I speak for all of when I say this, only Cat didn't say anything. She took Supergirl in her arms hugging her tightly and then planted a kiss on her cheek as she pulled away. 

Now they sat and began a live interview. For the first time in Catco history, probably making media history, 100% of the viewers were tuned into her channel, watching her live feed. 

“Supergirl what update can you give us on the tsunami?”

“ My sources tell me that we can expect several smaller waves. They expect the sand wall to hold and once the authorities declare it safe, we can all go back home. I hope today.”  
“Where did you get the idea of using sand from the desert? That's quite a distance to move such a large quantity of sand.”

“When I got the call about the tsunami, I was told the plan was for me to shelter in place with my team and then assist in rescue and recovery. With over 2 hours warning, I couldn't just wait. Someone said we'd need a million sand bags, and I thought why not just sand. 

“It was certainly a good effort. Reports are coming in that there was very little damage to the city. Officials expect to give the all clear soon.”

When you say your team, do you mean those government black ops agents with the helicopters we see providing backup for you?

“I really can't comment on specifics, but I often work closely with the government. I also have other team members who are not part of the government that help me. We are all stronger together, and I appreciate all the help.”

“Well certainly you watch over us, protecting us, sacrificing for us. Very much like a mother. Tell me do you ever see yourself as a mother figure?”

“Miss Grant, I - I”

Supergirl looked uncomfortable and turned red. “That's kind of you to say, Miss Grant.”

“Cat, please I insist. Call me Cat.”

Supergirl's phone began to ring. “I'm sorry.” She took it out and looked at it. “I have to go.” And she was gone leaving a breeze in her wake.

\---------------

Feeling very worn out, Supergirl hovered just off Cat Grant's penthouse balcony in the dark. She had met with ecologists, and it was decided the salt water soaked sand would be better left at the beach and not returned to the desert. So Supergirl had spent the evening grooming the beach and removing most of the fish that had died of temperature shock. She was dirty with salt and sand dried in her hair, in her suit, everywhere. She smelled awful. She wanted a hot shower. She needed a hot shower. Sleeping next to Cat, she needed that too. Somehow though, she was hesitant. Maybe she should go home. Spend a night alone. Today had been so intense. Supergirl felt ragged emotionally. Cat shouldn't see her like this. 

She spun away from the balcony deciding finally to go home. A voice spoke and it stabbed through her heart making her turn around. “Kara the door is always open if you need or want something I can give you.” 

Hovering about 50 feet from the balcony, red cape and blonde hair streaming in the wind, Supergirl still couldn't make up her mind. Did she want something from Cat? Did she need something from Cat? She did. She needed Cat to understand that she was hungry, tired, and emotionally exhausted. She wanted Cat to be gentle, let her shower and eat and sleep. It was Friday. She wanted a lazy Saturday morning with her boss. No, her girlfriend. No, why didn't that seem right? She wanted a lazy Saturday morning with Cat Grant. She wanted every facet of the older blonde woman.

Worry was starting to creep into Cat's heart. Why was Kara holding back? Surely she must be tired. Maybe hungry. Probably ready for a hot shower and bed. Had Cat done or said something wrong? Scared her. Could you scare Supergirl? Did she say something that made her feel pressured? Cat hung her head. Today had been intense. So much had happened, she had all but forgotten their romp in Kara's office. Then Cat had brought up motherhood during the interview. Not meaning anymore than she had said, but Supergirl might have read more into her words.

“Today has been long and tiring. You came here because you want or need something from me. I can't know what it is you need from me unless you tell me.” Cat held out her hand in invitation. Then added, “This is about what you need and want not about what I want. No pressure.”

Supergirl came close to the balcony. “I stink, and I'm filthy. I'm hungry and I'm tired and I want you to hold me. Shower, food, sleep?”

Cat smiled. That hadn't been so hard. “I already ordered you Chinese food. It's a little cold. I'll heat it up while you shower. Give me your suit, and I will run it through the washer unless you want me to hold you now?”

Kara was horrified. “No No, - I mean yes, I mean I want you to hold me, but not until I shower. 

Thirty minutes later a very clean, nice smelling Kara was sitting in a fluffy white robe, dressed in silk pajamas at Cat's kitchen counter wolfing down chow mein and potstickers. The blue and red super suit was washing on the heavy duty, extra dirty cycle. Cat realized she had not ordered nearly enough food and went in search of more. It seemed easiest to make Kara eggs and toast. One dozen eggs and loaf of bread later, Kara sat eating a mixing bowl full of Lucky Charms drowned in milk. Soon the bowl was empty and Kara lifted it up and drained the milk out of it. The Super suit was tossed into the dryer, and Cat led Kara to bed. 

Eating had helped Kara relax, taking the edge off of the day. Now here she was confronted with Cat's bed. Her thoughts drifted back to that morning's escapade in her office. She froze. Not wanting to leave but not ready for what Cat had asked of her. Cat noticed her hesitation, saw uncertainty in her face. “Sleep, nothing more, unless you want it.” Kara relaxed and smiled warmly at Cat.

Kara slipped between the insanely soft sheets, cuddled up next to Cat and fell asleep in her arms, while soft warm kisses slowly rained down onto her face and Cat’s voice whispered in her ear. “Today you were a hero. You pulled off something no one else could have. We also made history together. Our little live interview set a new record for most viewers ever. Exactly everyone was watching. Watching you. Seeing how much of yourself you are willing to give to people you don't even know. They all saw me kiss you. I wanted everyone to know that I love you and that you love everyone.”

Cat held Kara as tightly as she could. Her very own blonde angel. Kara wanted Cat to hold her, and after such a long event filled day, she could have gone home, gone anywhere, but she had come to Cat. Seeing how hesitant she was hurt, but Cat had reeled her in. Showing her she really could trust Cat to put her needs and wants first. That it was acceptable to come to her in a weakened state, dirty, and less than perfect. _Point for Cat Grant._ Cat smiled to herself.

Morning came and Carter was up early. He was always an early riser on the weekends. He had a routine he followed. He would visit the restroom, then throw a load of his school clothes in the washer. Following that he would eat a bowl of cereal and then go crawl into bed with his mother. He was getting a little old for that, but it always got her up and moving and Saturday mornings with his mom were Carter's favorite. On this morning Carter got the biggest shock of his 14 years. While loading the washer he could see something had been left in the dryer. When he opened the dryer and took out the jumble of red and blue cloth, he came face to face with a big red S in a diamond on a heavy blue shirt. Staring in disbelief he tried to reason it away. This must be a costume. Why would mom have a Supergirl costume? Mom never wears costumes, not even for halloween. He looked at the skirt, the cape, goodness even the boots were in there. This had to be Supergirl's, her actual super suit. There was no tag in any of it, all custom made to fit her. Carter carefully hung each piece up on the cloths rack in the laundryroom. _Where is Supergirl?”_

Carter went to find a bowl of cereal. There was none. Just yesterday there had been a new box of Lucky Charms. He found the empty box in the trash along with an empty egg carton, and an empty bread bag. _Mom must have fed Supergirl. After all that work at the beach Supergirl must have been starved._ Carter knew his mother had interviewed Supergirl yesterday. He had seen her lead Supergirl by the hand and then hug and kiss the blue and red clad hero right on TV, but the interview was cut short. Maybe Supergirl had come by last night to finish the interview. She had to be dirty so mom had offered to wash her suit. So what would Supergirl do with no suit? Maybe she had an extra one. Carter bopped down the hall to his mom's room full of questions.

When Carter opened the bedroom door almost all of his questions were answered, but he suddenly had so many more. There in the king size bed, was Supergirl. There was no doubt. She was wearing pajamas and very asleep. Carter Grant's mother had her head on Supergirls shoulder and a arm curled over the hero. She was also clearly still asleep. Supergirl made his mom look small and delicate. Gosh they were pretty laying there. Carter wished he had a camera. What a pretty picture they would make. Carter didn't know if he should leave or stay. He thought he should leave, but he couldn’t. 

So he stood and looked awestruck at the sleeping couple. Carter was young but he wasn't stupid. _Mom's been extra happy this week. I saw her hold Supergirl's hand, hug her, and kiss her on TV. Now here is Supergirl in mom's bed. She spend the night. My mom is dating Supergirl. Oh gosh, this is the coolest thing that has ever happened to anyone. Oh my God. What if they get married? Supergirl would be my mom too. I could have a super baby brother or a super baby sister._ Carter had always wanted a baby brother or sister. The smile on Carter Grant's face was huge, and it refused to go away. Later that day his face actually hurt from smiling. Carter wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself with glee. 

Cat woke up and unaware of her son, she grinned a very sleepy grin. She ran her hand down the middle of Supergirl's chest and gently kissed her cheek confirming everything Carter had surmised. That woke Supergirl up. Supergirl smiled at Cat, but then became aware of a very rapid heart beating in the room that was not Cat. She turned her head and there stood Carter, hugging himself and grinning like the Cheshire cat. Her eyes went wide. Cat frowned and turned in the direction she was looking. She started and sat up in bed. “Carter!” Supergirl also sat up in the bed. Carter grinned and grinned. It was then that Cat made a fateful mistake. “Good morning Carter. Kara spent the night as you can see.” Cat didn't know what else to say, but the strange look that came over Carter's face told her that she had not said the right thing. 

Carter's mind spun. _Kara, mom said Kara. Oh My God, Kara is Supergirl._

Suddenly Carter launched himself toward the bed grinning wildly. He wrapped his arms roughly around Kara. He giggled and started to babble to her excitedly, “You were great yesterday. I watched it all. Oh and I took your suit out of the dryer and hung it up in the laundry room, and I think we should have pancakes for breakfast because that's all that's left. I'm so glad you are here. Are you going to stay for the weekend?”

Cat realized she had blundered. Blundered more than once. There was no going back. However this was a wonderful reaction from Carter, much better than she had hoped for.

Kara looked at Cat, shrugged, grinned, and said, “Cat's out of the bag.”

Carter let go of Kara and wrapped his arms around his mother. “Mom, you are so cool. This is so awesome. Can she stay?”

“That's up to Kara son. She may have things she needs to take care of; however, if she wants to stay then certainly she can. We have to be ready to let her go at a moment's notice, if something comes up.”

Carter knew he was acting much younger than his 14 years. This was the greatest. The best thing that had ever happened to him.

Carter moved back to Kara. “Don't worry. I know how to keep a secret.” 

Kara reached out and hugged him close, “Thank you, Carter.”

“Are you going to marry my mom?”

“Carter!” Cat started to scold.

Kara held up a hand to stop her, “It's ok Cat. I'm sure Carter has a lot of questions. Carter, I don't know if we will get married, but I would love to marry your mom. She is wonderful, and I love her so much. I definitely want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Cat had not thought this through, _Marriage? Kara wanted to marry her? What happened to keep your freedom? Come by when you need me. Did Kara really feel that attached to her?_

“And then can I have a baby brother or sister?” He sounded 5. He knew it and he did not care.

“Carter!” Cat was shocked at the brazen, personal questions coming out of her son's mouth.

“Cat!” Kara stopped her again softly saying, “Let him ask his questions.” Turning back to Carter she explained, “I don't know if I can have children, but I would like to try someday. Your mom is a really great mother, and I would love to have children with her. But if I can't or even if I can will you be my son?”

“Of course I will,” Carter assured her grinning over at his mother. “I'm starving.”

“Me too”

Carter slid off the bed, “Come on mom let's make pancakes.” He held out his hand to Kara, and she took it. They trotted off to the kitchen. Kara blew Cat a kiss goodbye.

Cat sat stunned in her bed. Come on mom? Marriage? Children? This was getting the cart before the horse This arrangement they had was supposed to take the pressure off Supergirl. Make it easy to get support, affection, sex, rest whatever she needed. Cat had not thought to tie the girl down to her. She wanted Kara to soar free, coming and going as she pleased. Now Carter was calling her mom and asking Kara to have babies. How had this spun out of control so quickly? Had it even been 3 full days yet since she first kissed Kara? Cat really wanted to phone a friend. She felt oddly dizzy, unbalanced. Who could she call? Two people came to mind, “ Alex Danvers or Lucy Lane.”


	4. Getting the cart before the horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing explicit in this chapter. Kara's secret is exposed by her suit left in Cat's dryer, and Carter becomes adorable and over excited and there is no way this Cat can ever be put back in the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing scarey, all sweet, I promise.

The smell of pancakes filled the air. Kara and Carter giggled in the kitchen. Cat stood watching them from the hall smiling. “I'll go get Mom,” Carter turned and there she stood, “Mom!?, - the pancakes are ready.”

Kara looked over her shoulder and smiled at Cat. She looked at a mug on the counter and nodded to Carter. Carter picked up the mug and held it out. Kara gave it a quick zap with her eyes. “Woah, Mom did you see?”

“Take it to your mom before it cools off. She loves her coffee hot,” Kara smiled at Carter.

Cat sat sipping her coffee while Kara and Carter buttered pancakes and poured syrup. The silk pajamas Cat had purchased for Kara were blue and a bit on the comfortably, baggy side. She looked adorable in them. Her Sunny Danvers smile radiating, blonde bed head bobbing happily as she buttered 2 pancakes for Cat. Cat decided she needed to get Kara something more form-fitting, figure hugging, sexy for when they were alone, something soft and expensive and perfect.

Carter ate 4 pancakes. Cat ate 2. Kara ate the rest, some while they were still cooking and then the rest after. “I'm starving,” Kara finally said as she swallowed the last of the pancakes. 

Cat's eyes went wide. _Still hungry, poor thing, God she works up an appetite._ Kara looked down under Cats gaze and continued, “Maybe I should go - eat.” She looked so uncomfortable, her sunny mirth from earlier gone.

Carter squealed, “Noooo, don't go, not yet.” He looked desperately to Cat, “Mom?”

Cat hopped down from the stool at the breakfast bar and rounding the end, she reached out and put her hand on Kara's arm. Kara drew a deep breath. Cat spoke, “Carter, please give me some time to talk to her. How about you go and find somewhere that will deliver breakfast, order 10 of something. We will be out on the balcony enjoying the morning sun. I think your new mother needs to recharge.” Cat gently took one very moody Kara by the hand and led her to the balcony. 

The sun was bright and warm. Kara raised her face to it, a smile growing on her face. 

“You don't like me seeing you eat? You were having such a good time with Carter. I could hear you both gigling.”

“I spend a lot of time resting and eating. I eat a lot, and it isn't normal.”

“It's normal for you. You aren't human. I know that. Up till now you haven't been shy.”

“I got pretty carried away with Carter this morning. It's way too early to talk about any of those things.”

“Cat's out of the bag.” Cat closed her eyes and smiled from ear to ear. 

Kara couldn't help but smile. The sun was so refreshing. The pancakes had taken the edge off her hunger. And it seemed she had Cat's approval.

Cat opened her eyes, “Kara, let me remind you that I want you to have what you want and need. I told you I would trust your judgement. I did think you'd like keeping your freedom, but no pressure.”

Kara suddenly morphed into Supergirl or more Supergirl like. She stood straighter. Squared her shoulders. “I realize I'm only 11 years older than Carter, but I'm also one year younger than you because I was in stasis for 25 years. My life is so twisted up Cat. I lived on Krypton for 13 years. I've only been on earth for 12, but I know what love is and how precious the people you love are. We've been together more than 2 years, and I don't care that you kissed me for the first time just 3 days ago.” Tears came to Kara's eys. “I should be your age. My life sucks.”

Cat pulled Kara to her. “Your life is the epic saga of a hero. Epic sagas always suck.”

Kara giggled through her tears.

 

Cat pulled away a little and looked in Kara's blue eyes. “All we ever have is right now. The past is gone. We never enter the future. It's always right now. We live in the moment. Time itself is rather fake, just a way to mark the passing of the moment so we can schedule our lives. Someday one of us will die, sooner or later. I hope later, but we have to fill the time between when we are born and when we die with something. I'm open to suggestions.”

“Like marriage and babies and Carter calling me mom?”

“Exactly like that.”

“Though where you will find the time, I have no idea. You'll look adorable with a baby bump.”

Kara kissed at Cat's lips. “Why do you let me do this?”

“Do what?”

“You let me take control. Just now. I kissed you. You let me.”

“Well I can't be in charge all the time. Catco is mine. It's an extension of me, so naturally I'm in charge there. People respond to confidence and power. Walk through a store slowly, with no confidence, and you'll be getting out of everyone's way. Walk the same store with speed, confidence, and power and people will part like the red sea before Moses.Earlier you got into a low mood, and it was easy to lead you by the hand, tell you what to do. Now you've recharged, we've talked, your confident and the power is rippling through you. Of course I let you have your way with me.”

“Mom? Moms? I have breakfast.”

“Wonderful! Let's bring it out on the balcony.”

Kara ate and Cat sent text messages to both Alex and Lucy asking them to meet her without Kara present. She really wanted to call them, but she was sure Kara would hear every word. 

Later that morning Kara was called to the DEO. Not long after she left both Lucy and Alex arrived at the penthouse. Cat let them in. She introduced them to Carter. Carter this is Major Lucy Lane, she works with Supergirl; and, this is Agent Alex Danvers who also works with Supergirl, and she is also her sister.

“Can you fly too?,” Carter’s eyes were huge. 

“No, we adopted Kara. I'm just a human.”

Lucy snorted, “Don't listen to her Carter. She is human alright, but she is every bit the hero Supergirl is. Alex is Supergirl's hero.”

“And my new Aunt!” Carter shot into Alex giving her a big hug. 

Alex looked at Cat wide eyed, concerned. Lucy smirked having been filled in by Alex.

“Carter, I would like to talk to Alex and Lucy in private for a while. It would be very nice for Kara if you would order some geoceries. Lots of groceries.”

Carter grinned. “I'll take care of it mom.”

Cat grinned at her guests. “I'd offer you some refreshments, but all I have left are water and scotch. It seems that while I planned ahead for her pajamas and robe, I missed the boat on what was really important, food.”

Lucy and Alex smiled, “Kara needs a lot of calories and sunshine.”

“She needs more than that, and that's why I called you here. As you can see Carter is very much aware of who Kara is. That's my fault. Neither Kara nor I have been thinking clearly the last few days. So Carter figured out that Kara is Supergirl when he found her suit in the dryer this morning and then found her in my bed. I never gave the suit a thought, and when Carter came bouncing into my bedroom this morning I called her Kara and we'll there is no putting that Cat back into the bag. However, to the good my son was unable to contain his excitement, and he asked Kara some very personal and forward questions. She insisted on answering them.”

“Like what Cat? How fast can you fly? How high can you jump?”

“God, I wish. No, it was more like a rapid machine gun fire of are you going to marry my mom, can I have a brother or sister, can I call you mom?”

“And Kara answered those questions?”

“Yes, apparently marriage is up in the air, although she would like to, and she defiantly wants children if she can, and Carter is already calling her mom, _Aunt Alex_.” Cat snapped her fingers. “My son wastes no time apparently, unlike his mother who has wasted 2 years.” Cat shrugged, “I would have rather Kara and I had a chance to talk things over before hand, but it doesn't change anything. Kara wants it. Kara gets it. I can handle the marriage part. I'm done telling her, no. Done telling myself no. The children part is on you two. Your secret government science department can surely figure something out. You, Danvers, isn't your mother some kind of biologist?”

“We both are of a kind, but Cat this all seems awfully fast? Just a few nights ago Kara was trying to tell me she was seeing you. Does she seem ok? Are you ok?” Alex opened her phone, “Vasquez? Make sure they do a full physical on Supergirl before she leaves. Yes, orders still stand. We need to know the moment she leaves.”

“I can tell you what I over heard her tell Olsen yesterday. It's rather personal, but I think you'll get the point.” She said, “If I had know I could have Cat Grant in my bed every night, there never would have been an us.” Lucy got a thoughtful look on her face. “Alex, Lucy - Kara and I have been dancing around this since I first hired her as my assistant. It's not that we are moving fast. It's really that we moved too slowly and are catching up. And I refuse to tell her no, unless I have to.”

Carter appeared, “Mom?”

“Yes? Come on,” Cat held out her hand to him. 

“I have the grocery delivery all set up for later today. There is an extra charge, but it's worth it. I think we are going to need a second fridge and a bigger pantry, but for now we can store some things in one of the guest rooms.”

“A second fridge? I think you are right. We'll need remodeling.” Cat said as she surveyed her kitchen. 

Alex and Lucy giggled. Lucy spoke, “Kara lives mainly on pizza, Chinese food, donuts, and icecream. I think all her paychecks go to rent and take out food.”

“Well that explains her lack of fashionable wardrobe. She dresses like she stepped out of 1985. Thank God she doesn't wear her hair in a mullet. Carter let's take Kara shopping tomorrow. Alex, Lucy if either of you would like to come along you’re welcome. God, maybe you two should start thinking about bridesmaid dresses.”

Alex cringed visably. Lucy smiled and got excited. “Maybe we could stop at a bridal shop tomorrow? This is so exciting.”

Cat eyed Alex and her discomfort. “Perhaps, I could have a best man? Alex?”

Alex perked right up. “I look killer in a tux!”

Phones rang, Alex and Lucy both answered. In unison they said, “She’s coming.”

“Cat we're out. Text us the plan for tomorrow.”


	5. Hey Big Spender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and company shop with Cat. Is there a conspiracy between Cat, Alex, and Lucy? Kara eats cupcakes and gets a huge surprise only Cat could pull off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing explicit in the chapter, but some VERY mature themes. For those that requested it an explicit elaboration has been posted as part of the series called simple , Buried. If you enjoy it, let me know.

When Kara returned to Cat's penthouse from the DEO that Saturday afternoon, she used the elevator for the first time. She was dressed in jeans and a dark blue Halo t-shirt with red PF Flier hightops on her feet and terminator sunglasses on her face. Stacked in her arms were 2 dozen donuts, 2 extra large pizzas, and 2 half gallons of ice cream. Carter opened the door for her grinning. His face was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

Kara walked happily in setting her burden down in the kitchen. She took Cat in her arms and kissed her long and deep not caring that Carter could see as he made sure the ice cream ended up in the freezer. They stood silently for a minute just holding each other, and then Kara wrinkled her nose. Cat knew she was busted.

“Alex and Lucy were here while I was gone.” Kara made a circle through the living room and kitchen. “Did - Cat, did they threaten you?”

She glanced nervously at Carter who beamed a smile at her as bright as the sun. “Kara, I mean Mom, Aunt Alex is so cool and pretty and Lucy too. They were dressed all in black and had guns.” Kara looked at Cat horror stricken, but Cat oddly seemed to relax. Carter continued, “Aunt Alex gave me the biggest hug, and mom says we are all going shopping tomorrow.”

Kara looked questioning at Cat, “All? Lucy and Alex?”

“Why not? Unless you have other plans?”

Kara smelled a conspiracy. It smelled like her sister and Lucy Lane, and it stank of Cat. Not that Cat could ever stink. Rao no! Cat always smelled wonderful, $1000 a bottle, Christian Dior perfume guaranteed that.”

Cat saw the clouds passing over Kara's face. My God, she was moody. It always seemed to come down to acceptance. Cat stepped forward into Kara's uncertainty. She reached a hand up to her cheek, “What does the most powerful woman in the world have to be afraid of? You look like a deer cornered by wolves. It's just shopping.” Cat gave her an obviously lustful once over with her eyes. “I've always wanted to dress you up like a live Barbie. You have the hair for it.” She hugged up close to Kara, blocking Carter's view with her body, grabbing a firm handful of breast, and whispered into Kara's ear. “No more hiding these. I want to dress you up and show you off, even if no one knows we are a couple. I want to see you, not a disguise, not a lie, not a half truth. I want Kara. Don't hide from me.”

Cat was amazing for Kara's confidence, and she was rewarded by the softest, most emotionally raw kiss from Kara. Cat's cheeks felt wetness, and she opened her eyes. Tears streamed from watery blue eyes. Crying is contagious, and Cat started waterworks of her own. Kara grinned and cried and trembled. Carter who was watching rolled his eyes, “Mom’s, get a room. I will be in my bedroom playing Halo: MCC.”

Cat felt the pressure of impossibly strong hands, but the sensual press of Kara's lips on hers drowned out anything else. There was just Kara and feeling, so much feeling. The whole world faded away. Sometime later she found herself in her bed, in a tangle of arms and legs with her blonde Barbie doll. Long fingers played lightly with her hair. Blue eyes followed the fingers. Cat didn't speak. Kara seemed entranced. No one had ever looked at her the way Kara was looking at her now.

Kara spoke softly, “Of all the times, I tried to imagine what this would be like, I never imagined it like this. What are you doing to me?”

“My love, I think the real pertinent question here is what did you just do to me? I don't even know how we ended up in my bed, our bed,” she corrected, glancing at the clock. “My God, where did two hours go?”

Kara put a finger on Cat's lips. “Shhhhhhh, I picked you up and floated us in here as I kissed you. You offered no resistance at all. You just - we - I - My emotions took over, the want, it's so powerful. The way you give yourself to me . . . please Kara please. I never imagined you'd beg me to love you, to touch you, to ask me to - to - I -” Kara took a breath. “I was buried inside you up to my wrist, and you were so passionate about it. Squeezing me in your arms, grasping at my back with your hands, calling my name, groaning, and Cat you do howl. Oh My God, you howled and cried out please, please Kara. I feel like the biggest hero right now. I think time stopped for us.”

Kara watched as Cat’s eyelids fluttered and blinked and finally they closed as sleep took her. As she watched her sleep, she wondered if Cat wasn't really a magical creature from a tale, like a pixie or an elf or a fairy. She was magical that much was certain. Kara's stomach growled. Keeping her fed was like trying to feed a volcano firewood. Kara left Cat sleeping and quietly snuck out to the kitchen, pizza and donuts were waiting. She'd have her way with those too.

Cat's cell phone was missing from the kitchen counter where she had left it. Carter had snuck it into his room, so he could group text Lucy and Aunt Alex. He heard what sounded like . . . _Oh God, Mom_ . . . his face turned red, and he turned up his TV.

Carter: “Jesus, Aunt Alex can you come get me? Mom needs her privacy.”

Aunt Alex: “I can't right now, but let's talk to them about it tomorrow. I'm sure we can arrange a rescue.”

Carter: “Can you ask grandma to come shopping tomorrow?”

Aunt Alex: “Grandma? You mean my mom?”

Carter: “Ya, your mom. Is she nice? She must be nice. My other grandma is not nice at all.”

Aunt Alex: “She lives out pretty far in the country Carter.”

Lucy: “No worries Carter. I will call her myself. I can even send a helicopter to pick her up and get her a hotel room, since we need her to consult on some Alien reproductive biology.”  
Carter: “That’s awesome! I think she will want to be here tomorrow. I think mom has plans to buy Kara more than just clothes. My mom doesn't waste time.”

There was a soft knock on Carter's door.

Carter: “I gotta go.”

Carter opened his door. Kara beamed a smile at him. “Pizza?”

Kara and Carter sat eating warmed up pizza. “Do you think I could hang out with Aunt Alex sometimes? Just me and her?”

“Just you and Alex? Alex who you just met for the first time today?”

“You and mom need privacy.”

Carter turned red. Kara turned even redder.

“We can ask your mom when she wakes up. I'm sure Alex won't mind. She’s a lot of fun.”

_______

Agent Susan Vasquez agreed with Kara that Alex was a lot of fun. For sometime now on Saturday and Sunday afternoons, when they were free, Alex Danvers and Susan Vasquez had been having their own private time. DEO rules prohibited this type of fraternization between agents, so no one knew not even Kara. Vasquez giggled over Carter's comments as Alex traded texts with him. Alex’s apartment was no better than Cat's today. “He'd have better luck with Lucy.” She giggled. “Mmmmm, Major Lucy Lane.” Vasquez patted the bed between them. “She would fit perfectly, right here between us.” Susan leaned over and kissed Alex. “Don't be jealous.”

__________

There was a knock at the penthouse door. Carter answered. It was the grocery delivery. Kara and Carter put all the items away. Carter had stocked up on cereal, milk, eggs, potatoes, and big frozen lasagnas. Carter put a lasagna in the oven for dinner.

“You make mom smile.”

“She makes me smile too.”

____________

The next morning Cat opened her blinds and flooded the bedroom with warm morning sun. Her blonde, sleepy headed angel sat up and yawned. Cat reached out a hand to her and said, “Shower?”

Kara flashed a predatory smile. Cat smirked and headed for the bathroom. 

Later on Cat made eggs and fried potatoes, while Kara ate an entire box of cereal with milk on the balcony. Food and sun were a magical combination. Carter and Cat joined her in the sun with a platter of scrambled eggs, bacon, and fried potatoes. The three of them didn't notice how happy and content they were, perhaps the happiest any of them had ever been. They ate, they smiled, they laughed, they enjoyed each other immensely.

____________

Cat ordered a limo. There were too many for her usual town car. They picked up Alex and then Lucy asked to be picked up at the Hilton. Alex seemed a little on edge, and Kara saw why when Lucy escorted Eliza Danvers to the car. Lucy stuck her head in the limo door. “Cat, Carter made a special request for, ummm.”

“Grandma,” Carter exclaimed! 

Carter shifted to the opposite seat beside Alex, placing himself in the middle. He looked expectantly at Eliza, and she crawled in beside him. Lucy took a seat beside Kara. 

Eliza spoke, “Cat it's good to see you again. I hope you don't mind me coming along. I hear there was a special request for my presence.” She eyed Carter and gave him a one armed sideways squeeze. “What a handsome young man you are.”

“I'm delighted to see you Eliza. Alex, Lucy I admire your quick follow through. This is unexpected but very welcome.” Cat squeezed Kara's hand warmly. “Eliza will you be staying long?”

“At least a few weeks, unless I'm needed longer.” She eyed Kara with affection. “I had the loveliest conversation with Lucy yesterday.I’m really excited to be finally working on a bio project with Alex.” 

Everyone in the car was smiling and looking at Kara. Kara cleared her throat and felt awkward under the scrutiny. Cat put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. “Has anyone ever been loved more than you?” 

Cat broke through the awkwardness by announcing they were going to shop at Neiman Marcus, and she was getting everyone something. 

When they arrived at the store, the entire parking lot and doors were roped off. The limo was let through, and the store manager met them at the doors with 10 employees. The manager held the door open herself, “Miss Grant such a pleasure to serve you again. Ladies. Mr. Grant.”

Carter giggled at the formal name as he walked through the doors holding onto Eliza Danvers hand. 

Cat stopped to speak to the manager. She pulled out a black credit card and handed it over with a handwritten note. They spoke and the manager smiled warmly at Kara. Kara heard every word and turned scarlet, live Barbie indeed. The manager assigned an employee to each guest and the rest followed Cat and Kara as the manager led them through the store. As they walked Kara whispered to Cat, “You had them close the store for you?” 

“Of course, you can't expect me to shop in a store filled with - with the public. Normally, I would come in outside of store hours but today - well I'm going to be making a very large purchase. Come along Kara. We have a lot of work to do.”

The manager led Kara into a changing room area. Cat stood next to her. “Now let's get you out of these clothes.” Kara looked stricken. “Anyone would be proud to have a body like yours. Come on, clothes off.”

Kara stripped down to her sports bra and boyshorts. The manager attacked her with a measuring tape. She started barking sizes and brands to the assistants, before long there was a line up of suits, blouses, skirts, lingerie, etc. with jewelry to match, but first she was presented with a black bra and matching thong. She balked, but Cat insisted. It was amazing what that bra did for her breasts and cleavage. Even more amazing was how she looked in everything she tried on. Cat looked on with approval and a heavy dose of lust that would have to wait. 

She had wanted this for so long, seeing Kara, gorgeous Kara, dressed to the nines in Armani, Valentino, Dolce & Gabbana, Oscar de la Renta, the list went on. Cat would nod yes or shake her head no as she sipped scotch with the manager. To Kara it seemed like an endless parade of clothes and shoes; however, she found she really enjoyed Cat's eyes appraising her in each outfit. Oddly nothing she tried on came with a price tag.  
Considering what some of the clothing here cost, Kara was glad there were no tags, or she might not ever be able to relax wearing any of these outfits knowing the price.

Where the rest of their group was she didn't know. This seemed to be a private showing for Cat's eyes only. After about 2 hours and what seemed like an endless parade of Neiman Marcus employees, Cat decided it was time for a break. Carter came in, looking very handsome in a tuxedo and ate some cupcakes with Kara. Cat disappeared for a while. After some time had passed, Eliza Danvers came in. 

“Eliza! Look at you.” Kara smiled to see Eliza dressed in a gorgeous gown and looking beautiful. Next came Alex wearing a Tuxedo so well that was sinful to look at her. Lucy looked stunning as well in a beautiful gown. Lucy showed Carter out of the room, “Go find your mom.”

The 3 women converged on Kara, making her shut her eyes. They giggled as they dressed her in something, making her keep her eyes shut tight. Alex chided her, “And no peeking through your eyelids with xray vision.”

Kara tried to be a good sport. Eliza started messing with her hair. Someone took her glasses. Shoes were put on her feet. Eliza was the first to speak, “Oh, Alex look at her. Our baby.”

Lucy spoke up, “God, I can't wait till Cat sees her.”

“Kara, you keep your eyes closed.” Alex hugged her, “You look fabulous little sister.”

Soon Cat was back. Kara knew it. She could smell her perfume. Alex spoke, “Cat don't you dare open your eyes.”

Carter piped up, “Wow! Oh My Wow. Mom, Kara.”

Hands led Kara out of the dressing area into a section of the store that had been cleared of racks. The Neiman Marcus employees made a sort of half circle around Kara. Eliza and Alex led Cat up, placing themselves in front of her so she couldn't see Kara. 

Lucy stood at the side snapping pictures.

This time Alex spoke, “Okay little sister open your eyes.”

Kara opened her eyes and saw Eliza and Alex, just feet from her, grinning at her like the Cheshire Cat. They stepped aside, and her own Cat stood there. Their eyes met. Cat looked amazing. Black suit, pencil skirt slit way up her thigh, white blouse. She held something in her hand, but she didn't move. She didn't smile. It was almost like she was frozen. Finally she gasped in a gulp of air and said, “Bring a mirror, so she can see herself.”

A full length mirror was quickly set up next to Cat, and Kara’s eyes went wide when she saw her reflection. They had dressed her up in a wedding gown. She raised a hand up to feel the material. She looked down. She looked up. Cat staggered a little as she walked the short distance to Kara. She reached out a hand and gingerly toyed with the neckline. “Do you like it? They have more to chose from.”

Kara took Cat's hand. It trembled in hers. “Cat, do you like it?”

“I do. I picked it out. You look - super.”

Kara cried and giggled, “Super?”

Cat’s lips trembled as she smiled. 

Suddenly Alex and Eliza were on either side of Kara. “Sweetheart sit down.”

Where had a chair come from? Kara hadn't noticed. She sat. Cat knelt and took Kara's hands in hers. Looking into Kara's beautiful eyes, Cat said with a trembling voice, “I've wasted 2 years that we could have been together. I'm so so sorry for any pain that I caused you. I know I hurt you.” She paused and tried to draw in air. “I don't know how they proposed marriage on Krypton. Maybe I should have asked, but I'm asking you as a human. Kara will you be my wife? And God, please don't be afraid to tell me no.”

Kara sat silent, too overwhelmed to respond.

Cat opened up the ring box she held. The blaze of light from the huge diamond on the ring inside sparkled like a little flame. 

No one was breathing. Kara looked into Cat's hazel eyes. Tears streamed down her face. She left the chair and wrapped Cat up in her arms. “By the red light of Rao, Yes!” Cat trembled in her arms. There wasn't a dry eye in the store. Applause erupted from all sides. Cat found her lips and their tears mingled as they kissed sprawled on the sales floor of Neiman Marcus. 

Cat pulled back from the kiss. Kara followed her lips unwilling to give them up. Cat raised a trembling hand to Kara’s cheek and tried to pull away again letting her thumb slide over to rest on Kara’s lips. Cat rested her forehead against Kara's, eyes closed. It was so hard to breathe to find her voice. _”fuck it”_ She gave up on her voice, offering the ring box to Kara instead. Kara held the box. Cat tried to take ring out, but her hands were not cooperating. Kara helped a little, and sat back on her heels, so that Cat could be taller up on her knees. Somehow Cat managed to slide the ring on Kara's finger. It fit perfectly and looked amazing. Now there was no doubt that Kara was claimed. The ring couldn't be missed. Cat was beyond proud of Kara. The world be damned, this girl had her heart. They could take their time planning the wedding. Take their time with planning Kara's children, but Cat was not taking her time staking her claim. She'd already taken far too long.

Alex reached her hand down to help Cat up. Kara stood, wiping her eyes, only to be caught in Eliza Danvers arms, then she was passed off to Alex, and then Lucy, and last was Carter. Cat accepted and gave hugs too. Soon it was time to take off the wedding day finery and end the shopping trip. 

Arrangements had already been made to deliver the purchases they had made. The Neiman Marcus manager gave Cat her black card back, congratulated her on her engagement, and welcomed her back anytime for some private shopping. Cat promised an invitation to the wedding.

They went out for a celebratory dinner in a high end restaurant that Cat had reserved every table in, giving them the place to themselves. 

All told Cat spent $528,457.28 on their shopping trip and the restaurant, and that included sales tax. Considering Kara's ring cost $89,598.00, it really was a reasonable price to pay to buy Kara a new fashionable, Cat Grant approved, wardrobe, and everyone had an outfit for the wedding. Cat's salary as Catco’s CEO was around 20 million a year. Sure she paid about half of it in income tax, but it left her a tidy sum. She could more than afford this much needed indulgance. Kara was hers, and she wanted her to look it.

Later that evening after everyone had gone home, and Carter had gratefully gone to the stay at the Hilton with his new grandmother, Kara asked a question that floored Cat.

“Cat don't you want me to sign a prenuptial agreement.”

“God, no.” Cat had a horrified look on her face. She took Kara's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. “What on Earth? Everything that I have is yours or it will be - my heart, my body, my property, my company, my money, my son, my trust. You are the last person on this earth I need to protect myself from.” She pulled Kara into her arms and held her tightly.

“Cat, I don't know what to say. I don't have much to offer in return.”

Cat choked. She pushed Kara back to arm's length. “You've given me my life how many times over now? Carter's life at least twice. You saved every person on the planet. I have your protection. Your love. Your heart. Your perfect young body. You are a godsend at work, I count on your help and support everyday. The love and attention you show Carter means so much to him and to me. What price could I ever put on Carter's life and happiness? I'm the one who doesn't have much to offer in return.”

Kara scooped Cat into her arms fully intending to take her to bed.

Cat stopped her, “Kara, we need to talk for a few minutes.”

Kara put Cat down frowning, “No pouting. We'll go to bed in a minute. This project Eliza and Alex are starting. It's for you. I asked Lucy and Alex to figure out a way for you to have children should you choose to have them. They jumped on it with both feet, and that's why Eliza is here. If you need time off work for their research, I want you to take it.”

“Cat aren't we taking things awfully fast here?” 

“No,” Cat disagreed. “You deserve to know if there is a way for you to have children. It doesn't mean you have to have children. And as far as our wedding goes, we have plenty of time to plan it. Nothing has to happen right now or anytime soon. We can do it all on a schedule you’re comfortable with.”

Kara smiled a sad smile, “You make it sound so simple, but it's more complicated. I don't think it's possible even if Eliza can figure out a way past the physical barriers. Cat, I want your baby, not just a baby.”

Kara's words made Cat's heart skip a beat. “Have hope. If there is a way, your sister will find it.”


	6. No Back Tracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a crazy week it's back to work shannagans.

chapter 6

A lot had happened in a week's time. James had broken up with Kara. Cat had finally thrown good sense and logic off her balcony and claimed Kara for her own. Kara had been heroic as usual. Monday morning at Catco felt good to Kara. She welcomed the normalcy of routine, and she looked fucking amazing in the clothes Cat had picked out for her. She knew she looked fucking amazing. Kara also felt like the 3 karat diamond ring on her hand stood out like flashing lights on top of a cop car. It made her uncomfortable the way people stared.

She walked into Cat's office like a runway model. She stopped in front of Cat's desk taking on a more Supergirl type pose than a Kiera Danvers pose. 

Poor Cat. She couldn’t breathe. She had no words. Her mouth dropped open as she watched Kara walk through the cubicles and into her office. No one looked up. People turned their backs. Kara placed a printed out email on Cat's desk and leaned forward, placing her hands on Cat's desk. Looking dead into Cat's eyes she said, “What the fuck Cat? A little notice might be nice.”

 _Oh My God, I'm whipped. I'm whipped._ raced through Cat's mind. 

Kara leaned closer. “Cat! Are you in there? Earth to Cat?” 

Cat was looking at Kara's bulging cleavage. Looking at her piercing angry blue eyes. Looking at how the cut of her waist turned into curving hips. 

Kara waved her hand infront of Cat's face. It was impossible to stay angry when Cat was so obviously overcome. “I'm going to sit on the couch. When you get some control back come talk to me. You look stunning yourself this morning, Miss Grant.”

The “Miss Grant” had the effect Kara hoped it would, and Cat showed a small flicker of consciousness. Cat cleared her throat, “You didn't like my email?” 

“The email is fine. It's very good, to the point. I would have like a little warning, a heads up. I feel like I'm in the spotlight now.”

“Of course you are, you're engaged to Cat Grant, Queen of all Media.”

Kara looked at Cat clearly expecting more.

“Oh for heaven's sake,” Cat's eyes rose to the ceiling, “I apologize for not giving you a heads up that I was sending out a company wide email announcing our engagement.”

Kara continued for her, “And a press release, and you threatened everyone in your email. People are more afraid of me now than they are of you. I cleared out the entire 1st floor break room this morning. I just needed a paper towel. I was barely in the room 20 seconds, and it was suddenly empty.”

“Perhaps, I over did it with the, “those caught staring, taking pictures, or speaking to the media will be fired on sight.” line, but I wanted to be clear that I would not tolerate our relationship becoming a distraction. Lord knows I'm distracted enough for everyone.”

“Kara, I think we should take some time off together, a week or two. Have some fun, let the newness wear off a little.”

Dismissing Kara with a wave, she looked down at her desk, “By the way, there are no words to describe how beautiful you look today. Now get out of my sight, so I can get some work done.”

Back in her office, Kara set to work on a huge pile of editing. Time got away from her, and she was surprised when she got a text from Winn, “Lunch?”

She'd been neglecting Winn. She texted back, “I would love too.”

Winn and Kara ate lunch in the park. She caught him up on everything that had happened in the last few days. Kara looked so happy Winn couldn't help be happy too. “How is James doing,” she asked? 

“Oh, he'll be ok Kara. He came over this weekend. Spent the night. We played video games and binge watched Person of Interest. We talked a lot. I feel like we really bonded.”

“Ice Cream Truck,” and Kara was off chasing down desert. Kara brought Winn back an ice cream sandwich. “I'm canceling game night this week. Probably next week too. Cat wants to take some time off work, says I'm too distracting.”

“You - you - distracting, yes,” Winn stared at her cleavage. “S - Sorry, Kara.” He turned red.

“It's ok Winn. Cat dressed me. No more hiding under cardigans.”She giggled and sighed, “I so didn't realize I was gay, I didn't think I was, but for Cat? So gay,”

Winn chuckled, “Cat it hot. I understand. Ummm, I shouldn't ask this, but does she tie you up, is she into kinky stuff.”

Kara giggled, “No Winn, Cat's not like that. At least I don't think so, she's never mentioned it. She just wants me to - to - well she - I - ,” Kara cocked her head to the side. “She likes me to take control.”

Winn had no words.

Kara shrugged and changed the subject. “Neiman Marcus had cupcakes. They were so good. I ate 5.”

Winn shook his head, “You go to Neiman Marcus. You get engaged to Cat Grant there, and you gush about the cupcakes.” 

“Well I was starved after Cat watched me try on all those clothes.”

Winn now had an image in his mind he didn't need. He smacked the side of his head several times trying to knock it out. “Oh look at the time. We need to head back.” As they walked back, Winn noticed that Kara turned heads, men, women, children. Everyone looked. The sun was shining, and her hair seemed to glow golden in the light. The $3000 Armani dress didn't hurt either.

The afternoon at Catco went by fast. A steady stream of people filed in and out of her office. Currently her job was to look over every thing before Cat saw it. It was an ideal arrangement because Kara knew what Cat wanted, and she saved Cat a lot of time and irritation by proofing everything first. Employees were grateful for Kara's help and suggestions, she was so kind and they trusted her. Morale had improved a great deal since Kara had become Cat's gatekeeper. 

When Kara approved of an item she would take it to Cat herself. She still helped Cat, noticing her headaches and giving her pills and water, reheating her latte, handing her a pen. Reminding her that it was time to go home for the day. Now that they were together, she loved seeing Cat catch sight of her as she walked to the office. The smile, the light in her eyes, the way she took a breath and relaxed. 

The Monday workday was almost over. Kara was walking towards Cat's office with the last of the day's submissions when Cat rose to meet her. Right there in front of the assistant's desk, Cat stopped her. All eyes slid sideways to look but not look. Cat spoke in a low voice, “Kiss me.”

Kara's eyes went wide. Her mouth opened to speak. Cat stopped her. “Kiss me, let them get it out of their system. Kiss. Me.”

Kara set the papers aside on the assistant's desk. She stepped into Cat, sliding a hand back across her neck and behind her head, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Cats. She wrapped the other behind her back. Cat had been in the scotch and the M&Ms. Cat wanted people to get it out of their system, so Kara poured everything she could into the kiss. She dominated Cat diving her tongue deep into Cat's mouth as her coworkers looked on. When Kara finally released Cat's lips, the office was empty. 

Cat leaned against Kara for support and because touching her felt so damn good. “I already called the car. Let's go home.”

Kara tried to sit on the opposite side of the car from Cat. She wanted to take her right here right now. She looked out the window, but saw nothing. Cat's breathing and heartbeat filled her ears. The perfume Cat wore filled the air in the car. She tried so hard to stay in the moment, filling her entire consciousness with Cat, only Cat. 

Cat sat observing Kara. How beautiful she looked. How tense she seemed to be. Cat reached out and took her hand, squeezing it.   
The warmth and pressure spread up Kara's arm. Her mouth dropped open, and she turned her gaze toward Cat. Her blue eyes were dark and heavy with lust. “Driver, take the long way home.” Cat leaned back into the corner of the seat and door. She unbuttoned her blouse and beckoned Kara to come to her, and Kara was there. She found Cat's lips, and their tongues met in a crash. Kara whispered against her lips, “Oh My God, it's so hard to hold back.”

“Then don't.” Cat gasped out.

“I have to. I'll hurt you. I would die if I hurt you.” Kara kissed Cat a little deeper. 

 

Cat's hand found its way up Kara's dress. It was short, and it didn't take much effort to slide a finger in past her thong. Kara gasped, and Cat turned the tables on her. Suddenly Kara was against the opposite door, and Cat was on top of her, fingers inside, tongue buried her cleavage. Kara came so quickly that Cat smirked with arrogance, and made her come a second time minutes later.

Cat settled back into her corner. “Better?”  
Kara did feel better. Not so desperate, more in control. 

“Yes, better.”

The car pulled up infront of Cat's apartment building. Cat knew she was in for it. She couldn't wait.

___________

Later that evening, Cat sat on her overly comfortable love seat in her study texting. Kara had been called away on Supergirl duty, and even though Cat was reasonable sure she could not overhear a conversation at this distance, she took no chances. She thought about Kara, going behind her back like this, how would she react later on. 

Cat woke up the next morning alone. There was a text from Kara on her phone from 3am. Crashed at my place. XOXO

Work went well and Cat was having an unusually productive morning. Kara was in her office working, sending emails, but she had yet to show herself. It started to worry Cat, but she didn't show her worry. Would she call Kara to her or visit her in the privacy of her office? The windowless office now seemed a bit of a mistake. Cat always called employees to her. Anyone seeing her enter Kara's office would think the worst. She could leave the door open, just check on her, satisfy herself that Kara was not injured. 

She brought up the IM, “Come here. Now!”

If Cat could shoot lasers out of her eyes, the cardigan sweater Kara walked into the bullpen wearing would have been ashes in an instant. Kara had no words when she saw the expression on Cat's face. She crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at the ground. Cat seethed. Kara squirmed. Cat stood arms crossed, imperial, burning a hole into Kara. 

“Can you fly?”

“Ya,” Kara didn't look up.

“So you aren't injured? The power of flight is intact?”

“Yes,” Kara dared a look at Cat.

“Then use it,” Cat's words were acid.

Kara pursed her lips, looked at the ceiling and said, “ Yes, Miss Grant.” She huffed and turned and left.

Cat whispered, “Come to me when you return. I want to see you dressed properly. We'll have lunch on my balcony.

Kara was a little long in coming back. She had laid everything on thick, perfect makeup, hair, clothing, perfume. She was dressed to the 9s, and then some. She smelled amazing. She looked amazing. She was gorgeous in her spite. Cat wanted her “dressed?”. Well she was “DRESSED.” Cat choked on her drink when she saw her saunter in, sexy oozing out with every step. Kara smirked. Cat coughed and turned crimson. 

Cat quit coughing but was clearly still choking, and Kara went quickly from smirking spitefully to suddenly concerned. She was at Cat's side a little too quickly, raising her up and x-raying her neck. There was ice lodged in Cat's throat. Kara ran for Winn, jerking him from his chair and dragging him to Cat's side. Kara was desperate watching Cat struggle for air. 

“Winn put your arms around her. Heimlich, she's choking.”

Winn hesitated. Kara shoved him at Cat. “Now!” she growled.

Winn got behind Cat and making a double fist he wrapped his arms around her stomach  
and heaved his fists up under her ribs, picking Cat up off the ground. One heave did it, and Cat could breath. She spit the ice cube out. Standing slumped, a hand on her desk for support, she stood trying to clear her throat.

Kara handed her a glass of water and rubbed her back. Cat tried to look dignified through watery eyes. 

Winn spoke, “Miss Grant maybe you should sit.” He took her chair and pushed it behind her. Cat sat. She tried to clear her throat again. She looked at Winn and reached for his hand. She squeezed it and tried to give him a smile. Winn smiled and offered her the tissue box from her desk. She almost laughed and took a tissue trying to dry her eyes. A coughing fit took her, and she threw up in her trash can which was swiftly retrieved for her at super speed. As far as bad days at work went this topped Cat's list. She gestured in the direction of her scotch. Kara left her side and poured a generous amount of scotch into the glass, no ice. 

Cat's new assistant, assistant 23, cleared his throat at the door. “Lunch is here.” His eyes were wide with concern. Kara spoke, “Thank you. You can just leave it on the balcony. She'll be ok.”

Cat was still holding Winn’s hand through it all. She got up and led him to the balcony. Kara grabbed up the trash can and got rid of it. When she returned a short time later, Winn was sitting on the balcony with Cat. She was trying to talk him into eating her lunch, but Winn was a bit too green around the gills after the vomit to consider food. She patted him on the back smiling weekly. With Kara back Winn stood to leave. Cat stood too, she gave him a fierce hug and looking him in the eyes said in a very scratchy voice, “Thank You Winn.” He flashed her a smile and left red faced.

Kara sat down across from Cat. She still wore a look of concern. Cat croaked at her, pointing, “You are going to be the death of me.” She smiled and sipped her scotch, pushing all the lunch at Kara. 

Kara ate a bite and looking down at the food said, “I don't think I have ever been that scared. Maybe when mom put me in the Pod when I left Krypton.”

Cat took her hand, “Shhhhhhhhh, I'm fine. Once again you saved me, from myself this time, you and your friend Winn. By the way, you look amazing, well taken care of and provided for, exactly how my wife should look.

Kara smiled and came around the table. She took Cat in her arms and held her for a long time. “I wish I could really squeeze you tight into me with all my might. That's why I got Winn. I was afraid I would squeeze you too hard, some things were easier on Krypton.”

“Like a satisfying hug?”

“Just like that. I was just a regular kid. Well not regular, but no super powers. My life has never been easy or regular. It's changed a lot, but it has never been easy.” She breathed deeply, her nose in Cat's hair. Cat always smelled so good.

Cat looked up at her, hands on both her arms, “If I'm not making life easier, I hope I'm adding something worthwhile.”

“You’re my safe place, Cat. I can just be me when I'm with you. That's everything.”

Kara's stomach rumbled. 

“You should finish eating.” Cat's voice was still hoarse. They sat. Cat drank scotch. Kara ate.

Winn stepped out onto the balcony. He placed a cough drop on the table. He looked at Cat instantly nervous, “Uh, it's a cough drop, numbs your throat. I'm going now.” He slipped back out to his desk.

Kara giggled. “He is terrified of you.”

“I should do something nice for him. What do you think?”

“I think we have a lot to talk about, combining our lives. Winn is a part of my life. He has helped Supergirl so much, helped save lives. He comes over for game night and holidays. That's what Winn needs, friends.”

“Winn for game night and holidays. Done! You'll take care of the arrangements.”

“I will.” Kara smiled.

“So when is game night?”

“It changes. I canceled it this week.”

“Next week then. Make sure assistant 23 puts it on my schedule.”

Cat got a text message. She smiled when she looked at it. “Back to work for us.” Her voice sounded better. “Winn’s cough drop is excellent. Oh and I'm serious about us taking some time off. I think I need it more now than ever.”

Kara looked at her phone. “I need to go. Eliza needs me at the lab.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gatekeeper arrangement between Cat and Kara lasted for years. It was a long time before Kara realized Cat was grooming her to take over the company one day.


	7. Calling Dr. Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza Danvers gives everyone a surprise and it does not go over well. Cat plays a Doctor on TV.

Kara was tired of being poked and prodded, even if it was Alex and Eliza doing the examining. Hours had gone by, they’d drawn blood which was an ordeal in itself, and asked questions and scanned her and run test after test. Lucy had come by to visit for a few minutes. She always smelled so good and was so nice. She had told Kara to text her if she needed anything and disappeared. 

Kara decided maybe now was a good time to text Lucy for help. Eliza and Alex were in science mode and showed no signs of letting up. _”Lucy?”_

Lucy: _Hey, what's up.”_

Kara: _”Mom and Alex are trying to kill me. I need a break.”_

Lucy: _”They are so not, Miss Dramatic. They’ve been working really hard setting up this battery of tests to get a good start on things.”_

Kara: _”They don't eat Lucy. I'm starving.”_

Lucy: _”Ok, that I can do something about. I'll see what I can scrounge up for you.”_

Kara: “Thanks Lucy.”

________

Lucy was down in the basement of the DEO. She came down here regularly now, everyday at least for a few minutes. Bizarro Supergirl was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to tubes, comatose. Lucy had heard that comatose people could hear even though they could not respond, so she had been coming to talk to Bizarro Supergirl frequently. Her break up with James had been awful, and so much had happened since then. She told the comatose girl everything. If she really could hear, if she ever woke up, wow she'd know all Lucy’s deep dark secrets.

“I have to go now. I will come back tomorrow.” Lucy kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. “Same bat time, same bat place.”

Meanwhile, Winn had invited Jimmy over again. They had been having such a good time together. Tonight Jimmy was demonstrating some work out techniques. Winn was amazed how built Jimmy was with no shirt. Jimmy convinced Winn to try some push ups, helping him with his form. Jimmy hands felt too good on Winn skin when he touched him here and there to help him adjust his form. Winn ended up with a flushed face but not from the push ups.

 

Since she had no distractions, Cat was working late. Taking time off meant trying to work ahead if she could, and she needed to plan.

___________

 

Lucy finally got Kara something to eat. Eliza snatched it away. “Don't give her that. We are still running tests.” She looked harshly at Kara, “No food. Not until we’re done.”

Kara pouted and looked so sorrowful that Alex intervened. “Mom, you can't starve her. You know how much she needs to eat.”

“No, Alex, and no giving her half of yours this time. We finish these tests, and then the two of you can feed her all you want.”

Kara and Alex looked at Eliza with hurt eyes. Kara looked down, feeling more like a lab animal than a daughter. She wanted Cat more now than ever. She got out her phone.

Kara: _“Thanks for trying, Lucy.”_

Lucy: _“No problem. Maybe we can all get something when the mad scientists are done experimenting.”_

Kara: _“Cat?”_

Kara: _“Carter?”_

Carter: _“SuperMom!”_

Carter: _“Are you coming over tonight? Mom got me a new comic book. It's about the Flash.”_

 

Kara: _“Yes, I plan to come over, but right now I'm in the middle of a bunch of medical tests, and I don't know long I will be. I can't wait to see the comic.”_

Cat: _“I'm here.”_

Kara: _“They're trying to kill me, and Eliza is starving me, and I miss you, and I just want to come home with you and Carter and hide.”_

Kara's phone started ringing. “Hello? Cat?”

“Put Eliza on the phone. I know how these science types get. They will work for days neither eating nor sleeping.”

“Eliza, Cat wants to speak to you.”

Eliza took the phone from Kara. “Cat?”

“Eliza how nice to hear your voice. I have plans with Kara this evening. Any idea when you might wrap things up today?”

“Oh, well, I was hoping to keep her overnight.”

“I see. Is that really necessary? Could you work it out some other way. Carter was especially keen on Kara being home for dinner.”

“Well, we've made a lot of progress today. It will take weeks to analyse all the data. I suppose there’s no rush. Can we have her back tomorrow first thing in the morning?”

“I don't see why not. Is she free to go then?”

“Yes, I don't see why not.”

“Fabulous, would you hand her back the phone?”

“You are free to go my dear. She wants you back in the morning. Carter and I have dinner on.”

“Can I bring Lucy and Alex? Is that too much?”

“No, I'd love to have them over. There's plenty for everyone.”

Kara made her escape and took Lucy and Alex with her, leaving Eliza wrapped up in her research. Soon they were at Cat's penthouse, talking things out over dinner. Kara was uncomfortable, and her feathers were ruffled. Alex tried to help sooth her. 

“Today was awful. I hate it when Eliza gets like that. She treats me like a specimen not a person. With all the poking and prodding she did on me in the lab when I was younger you'd think she'd have already figured me all out.” 

Alex knew full well how her mother got when she went into full scientist mode. It was hard to believe that Eliza was the same woman who had cried to see Kara in the wedding dress. 

Cat spoke up, “Surely it can't be that bad?”

Alex looked down and shook her head. “It's pretty bad Cat.”

“I don't want to go back tomorrow.” Kara said as she pulled up her sleeve. The needle marks were still visible. The kryptonite made her feel ill, but it was the only way to weaken her enough to get a blood sample. Suddenly she bolted for the restroom and threw up. Cat chased her down and held her hair out of the way while she lost her dinner. 

Kara started to cry. Cat ended up on the bathroom floor holding her tightly. Alex appeared in the doorway compassion on her face. “I'll talk to mom. We don't have to have you come in tomorrow. She just wants you to come in tomorrow.”

Cat looked up at Alex, “This is unacceptable. Is it really necessary to make her this ill?”

“We haven't figured out a better way to draw blood, but we have all we should need. I should get you a sunbed to keep here. You'd feel so much better if you could get some sun. Who knows it might come in handy having a second one.”

Kara threw up some more. Cat was pissed that Kara had been treated this poorly. Alex could see how sick Kara was and how pissed Cat was. She felt for her sister, but she was impressed by Cat's anger at the situation. Cat obviously cared a great deal more for Kara than Alex had realized. 

“I have an idea that might help. I'm making a store run I'll be back. Hey Lucy, I'm making a store run come with me.”

Carter chimed in, “Can I come?”

Cat could hear him and responded, “Go ahead Carter.”

And so Lucy, Carter, and Alex went to the store. When they returned a short time later they carried in several octopus lamps and 2 dozen daylight spectrum fluorescent light bulbs and some power strips.

Cat had moved Kara to the couch in the living room. She sat with Kara's head in her lap. 

“Cat I'm going to set these lights up to shine on Kara. They aren't anywhere near as powerful as the sun lights in the DEO, but they should be enough to take away the nausea.

Alex and Lucy set up the lamps, and Carter screwed in the light bulbs. 

“The more skin we expose the better this will work.” Alex made a sideways look at Carter.

“Carter go show Lucy your bedroom and comic collection.” Cat directed.

As soon as Carter was out of the room, they peeled Kara out of her clothing leaving her in her bra and panties under the lights. She was too miserable to protest and wasn't much help. Cat went to find her a robe.

“Kara, I'm so sorry. Mom gets really carried away sometimes. I should have stopped her.” Alex planted a kiss on Kara's forehead. 

“I'll be ok Alex. I always am. I hurts though when she sees me as an alien specimen and not a person.”

“Sweetie, she sees you as so much more than just a person. Remember how she cried at Neiman Marcus when we dressed you in the wedding dress. You are her daughter too. She just forgets when she gets wrapped up in her work. She loves you. I love you. I'll make sure we take it easier on you. Cat's right this is unacceptable.”

Cat came back with Kara's robe and a pillow. “This light is way too much for mere mortals. If you'll be ok, we are going to hang out in my study for a while. Call if you need anything. Feel better.” 

Cat retrieved Lucy and Carter. The three of them decided to play a round of Settlers of Catan, while they played Kara slept. 

Later Kara wouldn't wake up. Alex assured Cat that it was normal. Cat was more than a little concerned to see Kara so sick and weak, so she talked Alex and Lucy into sleeping in her guest rooms for the night. 

Early next morning, Kara was still out, but the marks from the needles had healed up. Alex and Lucy carried Kara into Cat's bed, so she could catch the morning sun. She was clad only in her bra and boyshorts. Alex and Lucy took them off her and left her lying naked in the full light of the morning sun. They looked at Kara. They looked at each other. There were no words spoken between, but in that moment they both knew the secret the other harbored in her heart. Lucy hugged Alex. “We all love her. Everyone of us. Fucking Cat.”

Alex started to cry on Lucy’s shoulder. Lucy held her close. “Hey, hey, why the tears?”

“I want her so bad, Lucy, for so long.”

“I have a big crush going myself. I just can't help myself. Maybe it's a superpower she has,the ability to make everyone fall in love with her.” Alex looked so hurt. Lucy felt so sorry. She softly brushed a kiss across Alex lips. Alex brushed a kiss back across Lucy’s. Cat walked in at that moment. “There's breakfast ready.” She eyed Kara naked on the bed and smirked. “See something arousing?” They let go of each other. “Come. Eat.” They followed Cat to the breakfast.

“Alex,” Alex didn't respond. Cat touched her arm, “Alex.” 

Alex looked up. 

“This seems excessive to me. Kara's condition.”

“It is. I don't understand it. Nothing we did should have affected her like this.”

Alex phone rang, “Mom?”

“No, mom. We aren't bringing her back today.”

“Mom, she isn't well. She went to sleep and won't wake up. We have her laying in the sun. She was throwing up last night. She needs a break.”

“Why are you so adamant she comes back today?”

“You did what?”

“What the hell mom?” Alex voice was full or outrage.

“Yes, I understand why you wanted to do it, but No, I don't understand why you did it. You should have discussed this with Kara and me, mom. I'm your research partner. She's not an experiment. She's a person. Cat might have had something to say about it too.”

“Mom, you had no right to do this to her.”

“Oh, so it's that easy? You implant an embryo in my sister to run tests and then just abort it. Just like that. Get her pregnant without any of us knowing and then just abort it after you collect the data.”

“I don't care if it's the only way. We should have all discussed this.”

Cat's eyes were huge, and she was looking past Alex. Kara stood in her robe, eyes wide with shock. 

“Mom, I gotta go.”

“Kara, I swear to you I didn't know. I would have never let her do this. At least not without talking to you first. Kara?”

Kara had no words. She felt so weak and sick. Was she really pregnant? No one said anything. Cat finally broke the silence. “Come. Eat.” She waved her over to the table.

Kara sat numb and ate. She was halfway into her first plate of food when she was instantly gone. Cat found her back in the bathroom throwing up. Alex joined them. “She should get more sun. I'll wait for you on the balcony.”

The sun was amazing, and it helped clear the sick feeling Kara had. Alex waited patiently for her to collect herself. She and Cat were settled on a loveseat. 

“Just sit and hear me out. I'm not making any excuses for my mother. She was wrong, but what's done is done. So here is what she told me, the embryo is from your egg Kara. Mom got into some frozen samples from one of the male Kryptonians we captured from Fort Rozz. She fertilized the egg and implanted it, intending to abort it today after running a bunch of tests on you. Her motive was science, but she should have discussed it with all of us. Kara you are pregnant with a full Kryptonian embryo, and you have a choice to make. Mom doesn't see it as a choice, but I know you baby sister. You can keep it if you want too.”

Kara sat silent. Tears filled her eyes and her anger rose.

Cat could feel the change in her. “Kara, Kara look at me. I'm with you 100% of the way no matter what you decide.”

Kara stood and disappeared. She reappeared in a blue and red flash for a moment and then sprang into the air and was gone. “Oh God. Cat we gotta go now.” Alex screamed, “Lucy, in the car now! Kara took off. We have to get there. She's angry. She’s headed straight for mom.”

As they ran for the car, Alex called Vasquez and Hank and explained. Hank replied, “Alex, she's here, and she's pissed.”

“I'm coming. I'm on my way.” Alex floored the SUV and made it to the DEO in thirty minutes. It was way too much time and Oh God, Carter. Carter had come along mainly because no one stopped him in their haste to leave. He thoroughly enjoyed the speeding car, and the police chase that ended at the DEO gates as Alex sped through, and the police were turned around. It was every teenage boys dream. 

All four of them rushed into the DEO. They found Kara sitting, sobbing in a corner of the lab. Hank and Vasquez standing between Eliza Danvers and Kara. Eliza was speaking, “You are all being ridiculous. Kara come up here and sit on the table, so I can at least take a proper look at you, check your vitals.”

“No one is touching Supergirl until Alex gets here.” Hank told her again.

Alex was the first to the room, and virtually dove for Kara when she saw her. “Hey, I'm here. I'm here.”

“Alex,” Kara whined out between sobs, “Tell her I want the baby. Don't let her take it away. She won't listen.”

“Uh, Ok. Mom, Kara wants to keep the baby.”

Eliza Danvers seethed silently and turned away. She began collecting her things, packing up like she was going to leave.

Alex stood. Cat, Lucy, and Carter had crowded into the room. Carter made his way to Kara while the three women confronted Eliza. Hank and Vasquez decided to make a run for it.

“Hey buddy.”

“Hey supermom.”

Kara grinned through her tears. 

Carter settled next to her on the floor. “So am I getting a brother or a sister?”

Cat was speaking, “It's practically amounts to rape.”

Carter tugged on Alex’s pant leg. Alex leaned down. “ Boy or Girl,” he whispered. Alex eyes went wide and she stood back up.

“Mother, Carter would like to know if he is getting a baby brother or a baby sister?”

Eliza was taken back by the unexpected question. “The embryo is female.”

Carter held Kara's hand, “A little sister will be lots of fun. We can teach her to play settlers of Catan, one more person for game night.”

Kara stood finding strength in Carter's words. “Everyone stop talking.” Silence. “There is no debate. It's my baby, and I want it. We have to figure out why I can't eat and why my powers are weak. It was so hard flying here.”

Eliza spoke up, “I can fix that. I left some kryptonite inside, to keep the embryo from implanting too strongly. If you'll finally hop up on the table, I can remove it. It's just a shard.”

“Alex can do it.” Kara stood with her arms crossed. 

Alex looked at Cat, “Ummm, Kara, why don't we let Cat. We will be in the hallway.”

Everyone filed out, and Alex handed Cat some long tweezers and a speculum. “There's a small lead box on the counter to contain the shard.”

_________

 

Cat looked at the speculum in her hand. She wasn't against a little role playing. _Calling Dr. Grant._ Kara sat on the edge of the examining table. Cat moved to stand infront of her, wrapping her arms around her and holding her. She whispered in her ear. “You’re sure you want this baby? It's just a question, nothing behind it except me wanting to see you happy.”

Kara whispered back, “I'm sure. I'm as sure about this as I am about you.”

“Well then, boots off and lay back. Go on.”

Kara removed her red Supergirl boots and lay back on the examining table. Cat walked down to the end and grabbing a sheet she draped it over Kara's legs. Wiggle out of your panties and tights. Kara started them down her legs and Cat reached under and pulled them down her legs and off, dragging her finger nails against her skin the whole way down. “Cat! this is supposed to be medical.” Kara rolled her eyes grinning. 

“Yes, and Dr. Grant is going to take good care of you,” Cat said very seductively.

The table had sturups. “Feet here, Chop chop.”

Kara put her feet in the sturups.

“Slide down.”

She slid down to the end. Cat went under the sheet spread over Kara's legs with the tweezers and speculum. She turned on the gooseneck, doctors light and angled it toward her target. _God, that's a sight._ Cat reached out a hand and ghosted her fingers down through the short blonde curls. _Maybe just a taste._ Cat parted Kara's lips on either side and sucked her pink clip into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it. “Mmmmmmmm” Kara smelled good, female. Cat took what she wanted.

Kara squealed and gasped at the sudden contact of Cat's mouth. “Cat! This is not the time for . . . Oh Oh Rao!” Kara's face was a deep crimson. “Cat! Cat, please. They record everything here.” Cat was egged on by her girlfriends discomfort and embarrasment. She sucked harder and licked faster until she produced a delicious quivering orgasim. 

Cat adjusted the light and ran a finger around Kara's wet, pulsing opening. “No need for lube. I'm going to slip the speculum in now.” Cat slipped it in. Kara quivered and a whimper escaped her lips. When Cat slowly opened up the speculum, she was met with a green glow. She didn't need the doctors light to see the kryptonite shard. The long tweezers made it easy to grab it where it rested against Kara's cervix. She quickly ducked out from under the sheet and dropped it into the small lead case. Returning back under the sheet, she reached to remove the speculum, but hesitated. Grabbing the doctors light, she looked inside. Running a finger against smooth, slick walls. She slowly ran a finger in a circle around Kara's cervix. Stroking the walls as she withdrew her fingers. Suddenly the speculum snapped down like a steel trap and parts of it cracked off, pinging as they hit the floor. Cat was startled and gave a cry of surpise as the sheet was pulled off her head. Kara sat up still red faced and embarrased. She reached under the sheet, pulled out the speculum, crumpling it in her and, and slammed the remains down onto the examining table. 

The effects of the kryptonite were clearly wearing off as she slammed her underclothing and boots back on at superspeed and burst out of the door of the examining room and outside. 

Cat was immensely pleased with herself and smiled at Kara's over reaction. Cat was sure once she calmed down, she'd get over the embarrasment, and find the humor in it. Everyone seemed pretty distracted by Kara's sudden departure. Cat used the opportunity to pocket the small lead case containing the kryptonite shard.

Alex and Lucy chased after Kara, but when Eliza Danvers appeared in the door way, Supergirl leaped into the sky and was gone in a streak of red and blue. Eliza could see she had quite obviously done something very wrong. She just wasn't sure exactly what it was. Science and facts had always been her strong suit. Feelings and relationships were sometimes beyond her ability to easily understand especially the finer points. Alex had always been so good with Kara emotionally. Eliza not so much. She wondered if it all made her a bad mother, a bad person. Well, what is, is. She was a scientist and a damn good one, so at least there was some value in that. There was a mountain of data waiting for her to analyse and pour over. She slipped back inside the DEO intending to wrap herself in the comforting arms of research and facts, but she ran into Cat Grant in the hall.

Cat reached out her hand and stopped Eliza. She got very close to her, resting a hand on her shoulder she talked softly in the other woman ear. “Alex and Kara are very upset with you right now, but they will come around. You got carried away with your work. It's like wearing blinders, you only see what is infront of you. I see it all the time in my work. Eager reporters getting carried away with a story, not realizing the damage publishing some truths can do, so I rein them back in and redirect and coach and scold. That's why everything we publish comes through me first. My point is that you don't have a Cat Grant to pass judgement on your work, no governing body to rein you back in. Next time discuss in detail what you are doing and why with both of your girls and you'll be fine. If you had done that, Kara would have never agreed to the procedure and all this energy draining display of emotion would have been avoided.” Cat let go of her arm. “Think on what I just said and don't forget you have a grand baby on the way. Kara needs you and loves you. She will remember it and forgive you.”

Eliza had a tear in her eye that escaped and rolled down her cheek. She nodded to Cat that she understood, and then continued down the corridor toward the lab. Lucy and Alex were at the entry door when Cat reached it. “What the hell is wrong with your mother, Alex?,” is what greeted Cat's ears as she opened the door. Cat sighed. Time for more damage control.

“Ladies”

“Hey, Cat,” Lucy said looking at the ground and kicking at dirt.

“I just had a talk with Eliza in the hallway.”

Alex’s eyes opened wide at the thought of Cat dressing down Eliza Danvers.

She looked at Alex, “She loves you and Kara very much Alex. I can assure you she never intended to cause either of you any pain, quite the opposite. She was giving you both her best. Using her full scientific genius and knowledge to give Kara the answers she wanted. Going forward she is going to discuss in detail each experiment and test and ask for concent. I saw a tear run down her cheek. She is a bit baffled by the display of raw emotion, but she realizes she caused pain and is full of sadness, even if she doesn't fully undestand why. If you have it in you to hug her and tell her you love her, it would mean the world to her right now. She’s down in the lab burying herself in research for Kara. You could also make her eat something. You science types get all wrapped up in your work and forget about eating.”

Lucy and Alex stared at Cat in silence. The thought that Cat would defend Eliza actions was dumfounding. “While, you girls think over what I said, could you have someone collect Carter for me and drive us home? I'm hoping a certain superhero is waiting there for me to catch her, and cheer up you two, we’re having a baby!”

____________

Kara was not there when Cat got home. “Carter please order some Chinese, three orders of potstickers.”

She walked out onto her balcony, and for the first time she decided she would see how tuned into her Kara was. Cat opened her mouth and bellowed, “Kaaarrraaaa, Kaaaarrrraaaaa.” and then yelled, “Kara, I know you're hungry. Carter just ordered Chinese for us for lunch. I know your hurt and angry, and I embarrased you. Come home. Punish me for it if you must, but please, Kara, come home.”

Cat left the balcony. She'd give it fifteen minutes and then text her. Cat poured herself a glass of wine and when she turned around Supergirl stood just feet behind her. Kara's cheeks were still pink, and she stood in her full Supergirl power pose, fists on hips, feet spread. The pink cheeks announced a vunerability Cat could not resist. Cat set her wine down, and stepped directly up to Supergirl, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting her head against her chest. Supergirl cleared her throat, but didn't move. Cat quickly snaked her free hand up under the short red skirt and down into her panties, stroking and fondling. Supergirl jumped a little at the unexpected touch, but then settled into Cat, blue clad arms wrapping around slender shoulders. She came quickly and right there in the living room, groaning. Cat moved her hand up to the small of her back and just held her close. 

“Supermom!” Carter's excited voice filled the room. Carter ran across the room and the two women broke apart as Supergirl caught him in her arms. Carter practically swung in her arms in his joy. Cat stood smiling devilishly and began sucking on her wet fingers. Kara gave her an “Oh God I could come right here again look” when she saw what Cat was doing. 

“I ordered Chinese.” Carter was so proud. “They said 20 minutes.”

Carter was so over excited from his morning adventure to the DEO that the next 20 minutes were filled with him telling what he saw and asking questions. Kara and Cat sat with Carter between them, fingers laced together over the back of the couch, falling deeper in love.


	8. And Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Baby!

Kara was starving. She had just finished eating, but she felt like she had not eaten at all. She started to cry from hunger and frustration. She cried a lot these days. Baby hormones were making her very apt to emotional outbursts. Cat had given up on her at work and made her take a leave of absence, and while she had made up with Eliza Danvers, she did not trust her. This put the burden of any medical exams on Alex, which was fine as far as it went. Eliza had listened to Cat and was making a real effort to explain any tests that were needed to further their research, but Kara remained distant and distrustful.

The wedding had been postponed until after the baby was born. According to Eliza’s research, the baby could be full term in as little as six months. Alex was performing weekly sonograms, and the baby's growth was charted. They had quizzed Alura’s hologram about Kryptonian gestation, and while they revived a lot of information it didn't mesh with Kara's pregnancy. Kryptonians had very complex DNA and normal gestation under Krypton’s red sun Rao was just over one earth year. Babies born were fully formed, but small weighing 5 or 6 pounds at most. While babies took a long time to develop on Krypton, all bets were off under Earth’s yellow sun. Alex, herself, predicted the baby would be born in 5 months and hotly debated her research against her mother's. Cat was taking no chances, and had already completed the nursery remodel, as well as the kitchen remodel in her penthouse. She’d added a third commercial refrigerator and a walk-in freezer to the kitchen and pantry remodel. Having two Kryptonians to feed was a dizzying thought. How much did a growing Kryptonian eat? 

Carter had come up with the brilliant plan of having a standing weekly grocery order from different stores delivered on different days of the week. This way even though the orders were large it would seem like a week's worth of food and not raise suspicions.

Cat had asked Eliza how she had managed to feed a growing Kara, and had not gotten a satisfactory answer. When she asked Alex, it became apparent that Eliza was unaware of how many calories Kara needed to consume as a teenager partly because she was often wrapped up in her research at the lab, which was how Alex got in the habit of giving Kara half her food. Eliza had given them both small allowances and unknown to her the money was spent on ramen noodles, Kraft macaroni and cheese, and cheap buckets of ice cream for Kara. 

After her conversations with Alex and Eliza, she decided which Dr. Danvers opinion she trusted more. Cat fully expected the baby at 5 months. They were at 4 months now, and while Kara was barely showing the baby was actually quite large, and she was doing well. They had gone round and round over names. Cat insisted Kara name the baby. Kara was too emotional to stick to one name for long. The list included: Astra, Alura, Alexandra, and Winn. Winn could be a name for a girl Kara argued. Cat suspected the child would end up named Alura, or Alex. She suspected the later. 

And so currently Kara was crying because she was beyond hungry, and Cat was searching for something high calorie to feed her. She handed her a gallon of milk, while she called for pizza. She ordered 20 large pizzas with ham, peppers, olives, and mushrooms. It was hard to get nourishing food into Kara while trying to meet her calorie intake needs, so Cat would slip in what she thought was healthy food where she could. Kara guzzled the gallon of milk, the 2400 calories seemed to satisfy her, and she was back to her smiling self. 

The month went by quickly, Cat recalled it as a fog of food and tears. The fifth month was upon them and Cat asked Alex to start spending nights in the penthouse, if Kara was going into labor Cat wanted a Doctor near by. Three nights into Alex vigil, Kara went into labor. It was the shortest labor in the history of earth. It was the middle of the night, everyone was sound asleep. Kara woke up suddenly. “Cat, Cat wake up. Something's wrong. Cat!” Kara shook Cat awake as she stumbled out of bed. She went to her knees beside the bed. “ALEX!”

Alex woke up and was on the move to Kara's side along with Cat. Kara clutched at her stomach as a puddle of water formed under her. Alex and Cat looked on helplessly as she groaned. “This can't be right. No no no no.”

“Kara, hunny, what are you feeling? Tell me what's going on.”

Kara's face contorted, “So. Much. Pressure.”

“Can you move? Can we get you back in the bed so I can check you out?”

“Nooooooooo.”

“Cat! Help me get these pajama bottoms off her.”

Alex and Cat managed, with difficulty, to remove the bottoms. “Kara, it looks like your water broke. If you can just lay back, I'll do an exam, check your dilation.”

Kara didn't respond and just groaned again. She ended up on her hands and knees. Alex got behind her, resting a hand on her back. “Hey, I'm just going to take a peek.”

“Cat! Cat get a clean towel. Hurry.”

Cat was way ahead of her and had already retrieved a stack of towels. 

“Kara try to relax, don't tense up. The baby is coming. Cat come here I need your hands.”

Cat knelt beside Alex, resting a hand on Kara's back for comfort. Alex pointed. Cat looked. They looked at each other with wide eyes. The baby's head was crowning already. Alex spread out towels and got in position to catch with Cat. “Kara when the next contraction comes don’t push, just let the contraction do the work.”

Kara groaned, “Uggggg, the pressure is back.”

The baby slipped out wet and slippery into the loving hands of Momma Cat and Auntie Alex. “Kara we've got her.” She was so tiny, but clearly well formed. The baby took a breath. She was adorable. Alex left Cat holding the baby to check on Kara. “She looks fine Kara. Blue eyes, and I think blonde hair. Can you sit?”

Kara sat on a towel and leaned back against the bed. Tears were streaming down her face. Alex unbuttoned her pajama top, and Cat placed the newest member of their family on her stomach. Kara wrapped a hand under her. “Alex, she’s too small.”

“She’s perfect Kara. Kryptonian babies are supposed to be small. She is breathing just fine, pinking up nicely. Sweetheart, I promise, you have a healthy baby girl. I am going to get my bag. I have some things we need.”

Alex came back with her bag. She had scissors and clamps to cut the umbilical cord, but it was no use. The cord wouldn't cut. Alex had wanted to save some cord blood, but that didn't seem very likely now.

Alex held up the cord. “Maybe a little blast of lasers?” Kara's laser eyes did the trick and the cord burned in half. It stunk. Cat opened up the doors to the balcony to let in some fresh air.

Alex pulled out a hanging scale and weighed the new arrival, “4lbs 9oz. Perfect!” she announced. “11 inches, also expected and just right.” Kara’s tears had stopped, and she was mesmerized with how perfect her tiny daughter was, tiny little fingers and toes. Cat sat beside her wrapping an arm around her. “She’s wonderful,” was all Cat managed to say. She was too choked up to do more than hold Kara and admire her new daughter.

Alex was still in doctor mode, “Kara we have to get the afterbirth out. You are going to have at least one more contraction.” Alex spread out more towels. “Hand Cat the baby, and we'll get this done.”

Kara handed over the baby. Cat had a soft towel she wrapped her in and snuggled the little one into her. “

She whispered to the baby, “I’d always hoped for a daughter. I’d given up. You are loved tiny girl and wanted.”

Alex tugged a little on the cut cord, and the afterbirth passed easily and in one piece. After the clean up, they got Kara in the shower and washed her up. The baby gotta wipe down as well. Thus far she has not made a peep, content to be cuddled by one woman or the other. Finally they got Kara into bed with her new bundle of joy. Cat kissed Kara on the cheek. “Are you up to eating?”

“I'm starving!”

Cat chuckled and went to find her something. 

“I should call mom.” Alex said it matter of factly but made no move to pull her phone out. 

“I can do better than that.” Kara grabbed her phone and snapped baby's first selfie. She sent it out to all concerned parties. “There, that should do it. If you talk to mom tell her my daughter is NOT a scientific specimen, this is her granddaughter.” Kara kissed her baby's head. She looked warmly at her tiny girl. “ Alex.”

“Ya Kar?”

“Huh? Oh no the baby. I'm naming her Alex”

“Awe, Kara.” Alex’s eyes teared up, and she gave Kara the biggest hug. 

Cat returned with food, and Kara wolfed it down.

“The baby must be starving.”

“Well she's mine so probably.”

Cat opened Kara's shirt and helped her raise little Alex up to the nipple. She showed no interest. Cat gently squeezed out a little milk from the nipple and rubbed it on her tiny lips. Baby Alex opened her mouth and tried to find more. Kara pulled her close, angling her just right, and she latched on. Alex laughed, “Ha! That's my niece. Starving just like her mother.”

Alex and Cat took up positions in the bed on either side of Kara. Carter would be so surprised when he woke up. 

Kara's phone started chiming with congratulations, disbelief, and concern as various friends got the picture. Alex sent another group text. “Mom and Baby Alex are fine and sleeping.”

The newborn diapers they had purchased we way too large. Cat was going to head out and find some premier diapers when Lucy called Alex to say she was coming over asking permission to bring Eliza. Alex asked Cat and she replied with, “Splendid tell them to pick up the smallest premier diapers they can find.”

Morning came and Carter was overjoyed to find out he had a sister. He was less impressed when he saw how tiny she was. “Carter would you like to hold her,” Kara asked? 

“She's so small. I dunno.”

“We've had the bedroom blinds open for a while. She gotten a good dose of sun. I know she looks fragile, but I think she's made out of the same tough stuff I am. Here come sit by me on the bed.” Kara laid baby Alex in his arms. Carter’s smile was huge.

Cat snapped pictures. Carter looked so pleased in them. He was going to be an awesome big brother.

Winn and James came over. They made over Kara and the baby. Oddly Kara noticed James being kind of handsy with Winn. A thought occurred to her. She shook it off. She really had been out of touch with her friends during the pregnancy. Her Supergirl heroics had also been severely limited, however nothing really serious had cropped up, so it was doubtful people had noticed her absence.   
Winn held the baby, and James got so close that he put his arm around Winn’s shoulders. Kara knew what she was seeing, and it made her eyebrows raise and her eyes pop. She had been out of touch! When had this happened. Wow, talk about breaking up and moving on.

Vasquez, Lucy, and Eliza arrived soon after Winn and James. Vasquez paid her respects and then glued herself to Alex. Lucy cried and gushed over how adorable the baby was, and then rolled her eyes at Winn and James. She eyed them and said quietly to Kara, “This explains so so much.”

Kara giggled. “They’re cute together.”

Eliza had kept her distance. Cat was holding her new daughter, which freed up Kara. Kara walked up to Eliza and wrapped her arms around her. She said nothing for a few moments. Tears started to stream from Kara's eyes. “Thank you so much for my daughter.” Kara kissed her cheek, and then beckoned to Cat who brought the baby close. 

“What did you name her?”

Kara smiled drying her eyes, “Alex. You should hold her. Cat?”

Cat transfered the tiny bundle to Eliza’s arms. Eliza smiled and looked just as mesmerized by the tiny baby as everyone had. “She’s beyond adorable, Kara.” Eliza fought the urge to examine the baby thoroughly. Lucy and Vasquez had coached her on the way over. “Be grandmotherly. Leave the scientist at the DEO. Hug, kiss, smile, hold the baby, mention how adorable or something and no science.”

Eliza leaned in to kiss Kara’s cheek and whispered in Kara's ear. “When you’re ready, there’s no reason you can't have more.”

Kara leaned into Eliza and held on, tears forming. Eliza had answered a question Kara had been afraid to ask. Kara half cried, half giggled. “Do you think you could manage twins?”

“Absolutely, that should be entirely possible.”

Lucy had been quietly monitoring Eliza. She swooped in and managed to cut her off, stopping what was no doubt going to be a word vomit of scientific explanation.

Fortunately little Alex was hungry again. Kara retreated to the bedroom for a little quiet to nurse the greedy pup. She whispered to her, “It's terrible to be so hungry. I know Allie. I know. I'm going to make sure you get plenty to eat.”

Eliza sat with Alex and Vasquez. The two scientists debated the reasons why the gestation had been so quick. Alex reasoned that Kara's cells, when charged with yellow sunlight, regenerated at a rapid rate. Baby Alex was one of Kara's cells. Thus her growth was accelerated. They debated the baby's invulnerability, and Eliza proposed they find out. Alex insisted on being the one to make the test.

Vasquez joined Cat, Winn, and James. Cat didn't generally keep beer, but since Alex had been coming over she kept a pack just incase. Vasquez gratefully accepted one, and sat down joining the animated conversation.

Alex and Eliza converged on Kara. 

“Kara, we would like to try just one test on little Alex.”

Kara crushed her tiny daughter to her chest. “Noooo”

“It’s a standard test every earth baby gets. We just want to prick one of her fingers to get a blood sample.” Alex showed Kara the lancet.

Kara relented, and Alex gently took a stab at a tiny finger, nothing happened, no blood, no cut. She tried one more time a little harder, still nothing. “Well looks like my baby niece is made of the same tough stuff as her mother. Alex kissed Kara and the baby. Eliza smiled filled with wonder at her new little indestructible granddaughter. “Mom.” Alex said a little harshly to stop her train of thought.

Carter finally suggested they order in Chinese food and have an impromptu game day. Kara was thankful because she was starving again. Cat suggested Carter order pizza also, and a salad for her.

Cat and Kara curled up together on the couch with the baby cuddling under a big blanket. Everyone else crowded around to play cards against humanity eating pizza and chinese. It was a horrid game but so funny. Some of the card pairings were so scathing, it was almost as if Cat had written the cards herself. Kara felt happier in this moment than she had perhaps ever. She had the start of her own family, and friends who were her family too. She felt loved and lucky, and she thought for the first time that perhaps she would not have found this kind of love on Krypton. She had family there but not this level of family. This was level 250 on Maplestory level of family. 

Kara leaned into Cat. Her nose in Cat's hair. She felt Cat shiver a little as her breath wafted across her skin. “I love you,” she breathed into Cat's ear. “I more than love you. What's more than love?” 

Cat turned and softly kissed her. “Pair bonding. We have been a pair even before I kissed you. That's why we always gravitate to each other.” Cat kissed her again. Baby Alex cried. Cat grinned. “Sounds like our daughter is hungry again.” Cat wrapped her arms around Kara and cuddled her. Kara shifted little Alex so she could nurse. The adorableness of the scene taking place in her arms was not lost on Cat, and as whipped as she knew she was with Kara, she suspected she was doubly whipped when it came to her new daughter.


	9. Love Potion Number 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The wedding. Cat has a surprise wedding gift for Kara.

So much had happened in the year since Kara had become a mother. Cat spent less time at the office and more at home. Kara had returned to work, and Eliza Danvers was baby sitting in return for recording the developmental stages of a infant Kryptonian. At first Cat was against it, but when she saw Eliza was taking a Dian Fossey, Jane Goodall sort of approach, she relented with the condition that certain agents of the DEO would make regular visits to observe. Lucy, Alex, and Vasquez loved this part of their job.

After baby Alex was born it became easier for Kara to trust Eliza again. Cat was desperate for Kara to resume not only her duties as Supergirl but also her duties at Catco, so Cat had rented an apartment a few floors below her penthouse for Eliza. Eliza kept little Alex while Kara worked or saved the world or stopped to help little old ladies carry their groceries home. Cat and Carter spent a lot of time being mom and big brother. No one could make little Alex laugh like Carter could. 

Between her multi billion dollar media company, her children, and her young partner Cat was worn out. Happy, but worn out. She was feeling the need for a vacation and with her wedding to Kara looming, she decided a long honeymoon was just what they needed. 

Cat had rented the entire National City Botanical Garden for the wedding. The wedding would be outdoors in the rose garden with a reception in the Japanese Garden Tea House. They had debated having a huge public affair, but decided that it was a personal intimate moment and only close friends and family would attend.

The DEO would stand guard keeping paparazzi out, and only chosen Catco employees would attend to photograph and report on the event. Everything was ordered and arranged, however Cat refused to share her plans for their honeymoon with Kara. Kara hated being kept in suspense and tried numerous times to try to trip Cat up into revealing little details. 

Lucy was in on it with Kara, and she tried to find clues also. They saw each other frequently and would go over their latest findings. Today Supergirl had been out being heroic and had gone to the DEO to check in. Lucy was nowhere to be seen, so Kara called her. Lucy answered, “Major Lane.”

“Lucy, it's Kara. I'm here at the DEO.”

“Oh, I'll be with you in a bit, I'm in the basement.”

Kara had noticed Lucy spent a lot of time in the basement. She wondered what was down there that kept her so occupied.

Lucy held Bizarro Supergirl’s hand. “I need to go now. Supergirl is here. I will come back tomorrow.” She leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. Nothing they had tried had brought the girl back from her coma. Walking out Lucy sighed, “How can you get so attached to someone who is unconscious?” She suspected it was because unconscious people were great listeners.

Lucy and Kara went over what they knew about Cat's honeymoon plans. Kara listed what they knew.

“Cat plans to be gone for two weeks, and she intends to be unreachable the entire time.”

“She recently ordered some very expensive cold weather gear including a down jacket and minus 30 sleeping bags, however where these items are I have no idea.”

“She has over the past months paid a small fortune to a custom jewelry maker in France with no new jewelry that can be attributed to it.”

“She ordered a Cal-king memory foam bed, down bedding, new sheets, and a $2000 down mattress topper. These items also are nowhere to be found.”

“She has not booked airfare, or a hotel, or anything remotely like that.”

Lucy considered the evidence. None of this was new information, but they liked to giggle and speculate together on what it might mean.

“Kara as surprising as it seems, Cat seems to be taking you to a frozen wasteland. Maybe she rented Sue Aikens camp in Alaska, what's it called?”

“Kavic River Camp.”

“Yes that's the place. I love her show. _Life Below Zero”_ ”

“Well it's gotta be something like that. I was hoping for a ski lodge, but why the bed? Antarctica is another option.”

“Too Far, but I will say this: She is planning to have you all to herself and that is hella romantic.”

Kara smiled at the thought. She was uncomfortable leaving her baby for so long, but two weeks of Cat Grant's undivided attention, what a dream come true.

___________

Finally the day of the wedding arrived. Cat had hired a lot of help, so there wasn't much for anyone to do except allow the make up artists and hairdressers to do their jobs. Everything was incredibly elegant, and the participants were dressed to match.

There was very little about their circumstances that was traditional, marrying an alien from another planet for starters. Cat never thought of Kara that way. It never entered her mind that Kara was anything other than a person. Kara loved Cat for it, being accepted meant so much.

Cat stood in her black and white suit in the rose garden waiting for Kara. She looked amazing. Dressed to kill. Alex, as best man, stood beside her in her tux. Alex rocked the tux. Vasquez and she were still an item, and Susan had plans later, big plans for her gorgeous tux clad girlfriend. Alex had never looked so hot, black patent leather shoes, narrow leg pants, bow tie.

Hank was administering the vows, and he also looked handsome in his tux. Kara had asked Hank to be himself for the occasion. It was a little much at first for Cat, seeing J’onn J’onzz as the large green Martian that he was, but Cat was an open minded person and hard to impress, so she soon got over it. “Yuck, he is much better looking in human form,” was her only comment to Kara.

The rose garden was in full bloom. The scent of roses permeated the air, there was a breeze but just barely. The sun lit everything up in its warm yellow light.

A few chairs were set up, and Eliza Danvers sat with James Olsen on one side and Carter on the other holding little Alex. Lois Lane and Clark Kent made a striking couple as they sat waiting with Lucy Lane. Cat had invited her mother, but Mrs.Grant was far too busy to attend what she called an embarrassment and a midlife crisis. 

Winn was Kara’s bridesman. He came walking up the Aisle taking his place opposite Alex. He was handsome in his tux and smiling. Finally the tacky “here comes the bride” music started to play. Everyone rose and turned, expectant. Kara stepped into view, and Cat’s breath caught. Kara truly looked angelic, no glasses, blonde hair flowing and glowing in the sunlight. Her white brides dress fit her form but elegantly draping instead of clinging. She only had eyes for Cat.   
Kara wanted to fly to the front to stand with Kat and make her vows, but she knew tradition was a slow walk, so she walked slowly and died a little with each step.

Cat had been so sure of herself with Kara ever since she had kissed her so long ago on the balcony of Catco, so sure when she had proposed in Neiman Marcus, so sure about everything until now. Suddenly she felt old. _Oh God, what am I doing? She’s so young._ Cat looked at Alex for support. Alex saw the fear in Cat's eyes and put a firm hand on her shoulder. “Relax, this is for her. Look at how happy she is.”

Cat looked, really looked. Kara was smiling a huge Sunny Danvers smile. This was about Kara, what Kara wanted. _Kara wants an old woman? So be it._ Cat told herself. She knew in her heart it was true. Kara wanted her, wanted her like no one ever had. 

Finally the suspense was over and J’onn J’onzz spoke in his deep resonating Martian voice. No one had a clue what he said in Martian, but it sounded elegant and heartfelt, and it clearly had deep meaning for him.

“Friends and Family,” he started in English, “today we will witness the joining of Catherine Jane Grant, daughter of Earth to Kara ZorEl, daughter of Krypton, daughter of ZorEl and Alura In-Ze, and adopted daughter of Earth known to us as Kara Danver, daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers.” 

“Join hands.”

Kara reached for Cat's hands and held them. They trembled so badly Kara couldn't help but look softly at Cat. Nothing seemed to scare or unnerved her, yet here she was trembling. Kara wanted to take her in her arms and tell her that the wedding changed nothing. Life would go on the same as it had, but she suspected Cat wasn't trembling from fear. Cat was beyond overwhelmed by Kara’s presence.

Catherine Jane Grant you may say your vows to Kara ZorEl. 

Somehow Cat found her voice, “Kara, I am yours to have. You have done so much for everyone, so selflessly. You've saved my life, my son's lives. You've brought joy to my heart, and given me a daughter I never hoped to have. Everything I have is yours, my mind, heart, body, children, money, property, Catco. There is nothing I would withhold from you. I will be your wife for as long as you will have me.”

Kara ZorEl you may say your vows to Cat. Kara looked deep into Cat's eyes. She gently held Cat's still trembling hands. Kryptonian flowed freely from her mouth. Her native tongue felt so good in her mouth. The Kryptonian wedding vows weren't long. She stopped speaking then started again in English. “I promise to live under Rao’s light with you until the end of our days and then we will be together forever in Rao’s light. That's my Kryptonian vow, but Rao is so far, and I may never feel his light again. I vow to be your wife, to love you with all my heart, and protect you with all my power until death parts us. I feel so loved and accepted when I'm with you. You've made me a better person, a better hero. I belong with you.”

“The rings”

Carter rose and walked forward. He pulled out two platinum bands. Cat had not seen the rings. Kara had something special she wanted to do with them and Cat had allowed it, but Kara had been secretive. The rings were elegantly engraved, not unlike Hawaiian heirloom jewelry. It was Kryptonian script, “stronger together”.

They each took a ring and slid them in place. Cat was still trembling, but she managed. Kara quickly took her hands again.

“Let these rings be a symbol of your love, stronger together.”

“I pronounce you married. You may kiss your wife.”

Kara slid her hands up Cat's arms and around her shoulders pulling her close, cradling her in her arms. She kissed her, lingering and then held her against her. Kara started to cry. It was infectious and soon everyone was crying. The Catco photographers were having a field day with the photo ops presented, but they stopped snapping photos when the water works started. 

Kara wanted to fly away with Cat, just fly anywhere they could be alone. She wanted to hold Cat in her arms forever. Alex put a hand on Cat's and Kara's shoulders. “Kara you have guests. Let's eat cake and hug and then you can fly out of here bewitched on your broom with your cat.”

Kara let go of Cat. Cat crooked her arm and Kara took it. They walked out of the rose garden, through the Japanese garden, and into the Japanese tea house. Everyone followed and hugs were given all around. The cake was small but so pretty. It was a moist white cake with cream filling covered in fondant and flowers. On the top instead of the traditional bride and groom figures was a sculpture of Supergirl rescuing a cat off the balcony of the Catco building. Kara smiled when she saw it. “Cat, I think it's you who rescued me.”

“Oh please, all I've ever done is talk and write some news stories.”

“True but the pen is mightier than the sword. All I do is smash things and fly. I'm like a flying unnatural disaster.”

“Maybe, we saved each other?”

The caterer handed Cat a knife, and the two of them cut the cake. There was a lot of laughter when Cat didn't trust Kara not to shove cake in her face. “Millennials have no respect for tradition and applaud rude behavior.” 

Kara giggled and took a piece of cake in her hand. Cat took a piece too and eyed Kara warily. Very slowly Kara moved the cake to Cat's lips and popped it into her mouth. Cat was feeling very mischievous and smeared the piece of cake she had over Kara’s face. Kara was shocked. Everyone roared with laughter, and she joined them. “What the hell Cat?”

Cat shrugged, “It’s traditional for Millennials.” 

Soon the party and well wishes wore down, and it was time to head off for the honeymoon. Kara and Cat kissed little Alex goodbye. 

Carter stepped up, ”Don't worry mom's. Grandma and I will take good care of her.”

Cat and Kara hugged Carter tight and embarrassed him with kisses.

Clark stepped up next and spoke in a low voice. “Kara knows where the key is. If you need anything or you are needed, Kalex can be used to communicate both ways.”

Kara looked at Clark like he was speaking gibberish. Cat put her arm around Kara. “We are spending two weeks in the Fortress of Solitude, just you and me.”

Kara was not impressed, but 2 weeks with just Cat? That was something.

Lois brought a bundle over to Cat. “Lane”

“Cat”

“No barbs or jabs or Cat puns for me today?”

Lois softly said, “no.” and she hugged Cat fiercely. Then she hugged Kara and whispered to her. “How you tamed her I don't know, but it looks good on her.”

The happy couple waved good bye and stepped out into the Japanese garden. Kara blurred as she changed into her super suit, and Cat stepped into her cold weather gear.

The Fortress of Solitude was a long flight. It was nothing for Kara, but for Cat, while it was wonderful being held close by Kara's strong arms, the wind whipping was uncomfortable in her ears.

Kara finally touched down. “Here we are.” She dug around in the snow and ice for the key. She finally found it. Cat leaned down to touch it. It was a very solid immovable object. Kara lifted it easily and unlocked the door. Cat went inside, and Kara stepped in after her bringing the key with her. There was a reinforced place for it, and she gently lowered it into place. Cat looked at her askance, “Rolling up the welcome mat?”

Kara laughed, “Yes, if anyone strong enough to lift the key shows up they can knock.”

Kara looked around a little, everything looked the same as she remembered. Cat was staring holes through her with lusty eyes. Kara quickly bridged the distance between them. Taking Cat's face carefully in her hands, she kissed her. Cat clung to her, and Kara pulled back. “Cat what's wrong? Are you too cold?”

“No, no. I'm fine. It's oddly warm in here. I have a gift for you. I'm a bit apprehensive about it actually. I want you to know you don't have to accept it. You never have to use it, ever. Only if you really want too. I had it custom made for you. Alex helped, but I had to agree to spending our honeymoon here before she would agree to help me. I would have much rather taken you to Tahiti. I hear it's a magical place.”

“So this is Alex’s idea of a romantic honeymoon?” Kara was irritated.

Cat held up a finger, “Wait to pass judgement until you have the gift in your hands. If you don't want it, we can leave and fly to Tahiti. Come on, this is a happy time, humor me.”

Kara allowed Cat to lead her deeper into the fortress. “Third door on the right.”

Cat opened the door, peeked inside, and then stood aside for Kara to enter. 

The room was huge. It was an open plan. There was a small kitchen, a large jacuzzi, and the very comfortable looking bed she knew Cat had ordered. Kara smiled, “This is nice.”

“Yes, I put considerable effort into it, and your cousin flew all this up here, set it all up. I've only seen pictures.”

“I'm not sure if I should be touched or embarrassed.”

“Go with touched. We all want to find ways to show you we love you, to give back somehow. All this was done with love.” 

While they were talking cat stripped off her cold weather gear and was back in her wedding finery. She reached a hand up to Kara's cheek, “Kara, put your dress back on for me.”

Kara blurred, and there she was in her wedding dress looking every bit the angel she had earlier in the day. 

Cat had to touch her. She ran her hands over every inch she could. Kara caught her hands finally and pulling them back behind her, she caught Cat's lips. Their passion was building as they kissed. Cat pushed gently towards the bed. Kara let herself be lead along. When they got to the bed, Cat pushed gently on Kara. “Sit.” 

Kara sat on the edge of the bed. Cat turned to the bedside table and picked up a small wrapped gift. Kara knew that whatever was in that package had cost Cat over $60,000 and taken quite a while to make. It did seem a bit over the top though that the box that held it was lined with lead. Did they really think she would peek? 

Cat handed the box to Kara and waited patiently. There was a note on it. Kara opened the note. “Kara we all love you so so much. This was Cat's idea, and Clark and I helped her. I know this isn't the ideal honeymoon location, but we want you to have your privacy, and we want you safe. In exchange for our help, we made Cat agree to take you to the most private and safe place on Earth. The gift in this box was made because we love you. The strength that separates you from humans and makes you a hero also separates you from humans physically because we are fragile. I know you fear hurting us, and so you can't really let yourself go even just to give a hug. I hope this gift is well received for what it is: a way to give a real hug, a way to let go of control and worry and fear, a way of expressing love more fully. All my love, Alex.”

Kara started at the gift. She had a very good idea what was in the box. She looked nervously at Cat, “Cat, I'm scared.”

Cat sat beside her on the bed. “It's beautiful. I had it made to especially complement your eyes. It's also adjustable to a certain degree. You can dial the strength up or down. We really couldn't fine tune it without giving away what we were doing.”

Kara unwrapped the box. It was a beautiful little treasure box, gilded and ornate. Kara looked at Cat. Cat put an arm around her for comfort. Kara flipped open the box. “Ug” She wavered on the bed as the kryptonite hit her draining her power. Cat clutched at her and barely prevented her from pitching forward onto the floor. Cat reached to close the box, horrified. Kara stopped her. “I'm ok.”

“You don't seem ok.”

“It's always hard when it first hits me and my strength fails, like getting hit by a huge wave. It just takes a minute for me to adjust.”

Kara looked down at what was nestled in the box. Instead of the familiar sickly green light, there was a softer aquamarine glow. It was beautiful. Kara reached for the heart shaped pendant. Holding it up by its gold chain, she marveled at the craftsmanship. It was about 2 inches across, and she could clearly see where the shard of kryptonite glowed brightly inside. The shard was shielded by blue leaded crystal. It reminded her of a stained glass window. The effect was powerful but not sickeningly. “It's beautiful.”

“Would you like put it on?”

Kara looked expectantly at Cat. Cat took the necklace out of her hands and fastened it around her wife's neck. The heart pendant came to rest on her breast bone just below the hollow of her neck. “Are you feeling ok?”

“I think so,” Kara said optimistically. “Let's try it out.” She stood up and looked for something to crush. She didn't find anything suitable. 

“Sweetheart what are looking for?”

“Something to crush.”

Cat rose, “Crush me.”

“Cat!”

“Gently?”

Kara stepped over to Cat and wrapped her arms around her. “I'm going to start squeezing. Tell me if it starts to hurt.”

Kara squeezed. Cat squeezed back. Kara squeezed tighter. Cat purred, “Oh, that feels so good.”

Kara squeezed as hard as she could. “That's all I've got.”

“Do you think it's set too low?”

“I don't feel sick. Let's leave it alone for now.”

Cat pressed her weight against Kara dumping her back onto the bed, and pounced on her. “I get awfully rough with you sometimes because I know I can't hurt you, and you seem to like it. If I hurt you, I need to know immediately. Promise you'll tell me?”

“I promise.”

“What are you promising? Say it.”

Kara sighed, “I promise if you hurt me, I will let you know.”

“Immediately.” Cat added. “This is going to be an adjustment for both of us.”

Cat crushed their lips together. Kara pulled at Cat's clothes. This was something she never did because she knew how easy cloth would tear. It felt so good to grab onto Cat's shirt and pull, really exert herself pulling Cat into her. Kara kissed Cat harder and harder. Small delicate hands found their way to Kara's breasts. The unexpected jolt of pleasure Kara felt caused her back to arch. Fear shot through her for a second, and then she remembered. She couldn't hurt Cat not even if she tried. There would be no launching Cat Grant into the ceiling. Cat squeezed. Kara whimpered and arched her back letting the feelings take her. 

Cat was burning kisses into her face and neck, when she grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. Kara went stiff and let out a ,”Yipe!” Tears came to her eyes.

Cat's head came up, and she realized what she had done. Cradling Kara in her arms, she pet her head gently, shushing her, and softly kissed her face. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know. I'm allergic to pain. I think I feel it more than other people.”

“That could be. How about letting me adjust your necklace?” Cat's hands followed the chain up to the clasp and undid the hook. There was a velvet bag in the treasure box. In the bag were sets of leaded crystal of various thickness and lead content. “We have six settings to choose from. The crystal in it now is the highest setting. It let's the most kryptonite out. How about we skip two and try number 4?”

Cat walked across the room from Kara to get the raw kryptonite away from her, and then popped the leaded crystal lenses out, she quickly popped the new ones in. The song, “Love Potion Number Nine” started playing in Cat's head. She hated earworms, but this song made her smile.

Cat fastened the pendant around Kara's neck again, and this time she wrapped her arms tight around her as her powers shrank away. Kara nuzzle her face into Cat's neck and hair. “Mmmmmm, you always smell so good.” 

Cat smiled, “Squeeze me.”

Kara squeezed. This time she was much more powerful, and Cat couldn't breath.

“Was that everything?”

“Yep, that's all I got.”

“Well that was much stronger but still on a human scale. I'm going to pull your hair. Ready?” Cat yanked a handful of hair pulling Kara's head sideways with it. “Painfull?” Cat asked looking in Kara's eyes for tears.

“Not really, maybe just a little.”

“We have two more adjustments we can make to allow you more power. We can take our time, but we need to find the right one.”

The mood was kind of broken, so they opted to eat. Even without her powers Kara had a huge apatite. Cat loved watching the ravenous way she shoved the food into her mouth. Kara ate her the same way with even more intensity. Watching her Supergirl eat was truely a sexual expenience. 

“Cat, I think I should take this dress off now.”

“Oh no, no.” Cat took her by the wrist and drug her to the bed. Leaning up so close to Kara's ear that her breath tickled, Cat said, “I've wanted to fuck you in this dress since we bought it, and I will. NOW.” Cat's voice turned into Cat Grant Queen of All Media, and Kara knew she was in trouble.

Cat pinned her down on the bed, kissing her lustfully. Cat slid down down until she caught the ends of the skirt and lifted it up revealing long muscled legs in thigh high stocking and no panties, “My God, you're delicious,” Cat said as she ducked under the skirt and pressed a long slow hot kiss against her, wet and throbbing. Two fingers sought entry and Kara gasped at the heightened sensation. Her back was arching and sweet moans of pleasure fill the air. Cat didn't pay much attention to what she was hearing, she noticed the way Kara's body writhed and bucked and she reveled in it, she licked faster and fucked harder and when Kara came her whole body shook. Cat observed how Kara's legs shook and trembled, this was new. Wait this was all new. She pulled the skirt away from her head to find Kara's hands reaching out to her, tears streaming down her face. 

Cat panicked, convinced she'd hurt her precious girl. In an instant she had Kara's hands in hers, concern written on her face.

“Cat, hold me,” Kara gasped out between her sobs.

Cat half layed, half wrapped herself around her distressed wife. Kara shook and cried and clutched Cat to her for dear life. Cat repeatedly kissed her face, bringing a hand up to her cheek. “Baby what's wrong?”

Kara whinned, “Nothings wrong.” She panted trying to breath. “I felt so much.” She nestled herself against Cat's chest and continued to shake and sob for some minutes.

Kara quieted down finally, and Cat realized she had fallen asleep. She was a vision, messy bed hair, tear stained face, and a very rumpled wedding dress. Cat settled in beside her and slept.


	10. Tatters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chaper of our hero's saga. Will Alex and Eliza find a way for Kara to have her heart's desire? Cat's baby.

Cat woke up with Kara pressed tight against her still wearing the wedding dress. At first she was disoriented and groggy. Then it all came flooding back to her, the wedding, the fortress, the heart pendant, Kara's tears. Cat was very concerned about Kara's unusual reaction. They'd been together for a year and a half, and made love countless times and Kara had never been brought to tears. Cat still suspected she had hurt her. The pendant had cost her a lot of money, but if it hurt more than it helped she’d gladly toss it into the sea herself rather than see Kara in tears like that again. Kara was her heart, and she'd damned if she'd allow her to suffer unnecessarily. 

Cat wondered what Kara's apatite would be like without her powers. Would she still eat enough for five people? Regardless eating made her girlfriend happy. “No. Eating makes my wife happy.” Cat said it outloud. 

Kara stirred at the sound of her voice. “Cat?” 

“I'm right here.” Cat reached out a hand and finger combed the hair out of Kara's face. She placed several light kisses on her face. “Are you hungry?”

“Not so much.” 

“Maybe a cup of coffee and some toast?”

Cat started to roll out of bed, but Kara reached out for her. “No. Cat don't leave me.” 

Cat turned back to her with concern on her face. “Sweetheart, I'm just walking across the room to the kitchen.”

“No.” Kara looked stricken gripping Cat's arm tightly.

Cat was very concerned now. She rolled back into bed and took Kara in her arms, resting her young blonde head against her chest. “Feeling insecure?”

“I don't know. This feels better.” Kara clutched at Cat's arms with her hands and burrowed into her.

“I’m starting to think the pendant was a bad idea. First it made you so weak that I hurt you. Then last night after I loved you, you were in tears, and now you can't bear to have me across the room. I'm not sure it's worth it.”

Kara grasped the pendant with her hand covering it. She whispered, “Please don't take it away.”

“We have two more settings. If you can do without me for a minute, I will swap it to the last setting.” 

“No, please change it here. I'll be ok. I don't want my full powers to come back. 

Cat retrieved the chest and sat next to Kara on the bed. “Can I take it off you?”

“No.” Kara clutched it in both hands like she feared Cat would not give it back. 

Cat shook her head. This was worse than dealing with a two year old. 

Cat set the lead lined chest on Kara between her collarbone bones. Kara dropped the pendant inside it. Cat exchanged the leaded glass lenses, and took the chest away. The glow was difficult to see now. The new glass was very blue.

“Shall we test?” 

Kara turned her head away from Cat and tried to fire her lasers. Her eyes glowed a weak pink. No beams shot out. 

Cat decided Kara seemed perkier all of a sudden. Maybe too perky. She rummaged around the room looking for something to use as a strength test. The perfect item came to mind. She’d been wanting to try the latest Samsung model cell phone, but there was nothing wrong with phone she had. It had survived numerous flights through the air smashing down on the floor or into a wall. It refused to break, which was frustrating when you wanted the latest model. She'd end up getting the new anyway when they got back.

Cat handed her phone to Kara. “Squeeze.”

Kara squeezed.

“Harder.”

The phone creaked and cracked. “I see. Number 5 it is then.”

Cat swapped out the crystals and hoped that this time the bowl of porridge would be just right for her Goldilocks.

“Come on, out of the bed.” Cat held her hand out to one very rumpled Kara. “Let's get a shower and then you can help me with the toast and coffee.

________

Kara started the shower. “Oh!” She startled. “That's so cold.” She flipped the handle the other direction and felt the water with a tentative hand. She jerked it back. “Ow, that burns.” She looked at the shower like it had done it on purpose.

Cat wanted to laugh, but instead she commented dryly, “For someone who can boil water with her eyes and freeze water with her breath you seem to have lost this battle to a shower handle. Shall I?”

Kara stepped back, “Be careful it's possessed.”

“Observe.” Cat made a semi-showy display of adjusting the temperature and checking it with her hand, getting it just right. She stripped and stepped in. Kara removed her crumpled dress. 

“Kara hang that on the hanger over there. The stream should help those wrinkles come out. I'm not done with that dress yet.” She raised an eyebrow and winked at Kara who blushed.

Kara reached a hand in the shower first not trusting. “Oh that feels so good.” She stepped in joining her wife.

The shower was simple tile with one adjustable massaging shower head. It had a built in bench made out of the same white tile as the walls. Cat already had shampoo in her hair. Kara reached up and slipped her fingers into Cat's lathered hair. “Mmmmmmmmmm, pretty baby that feels so good.” Encouraged Kara pressed a little harder and worked her way all around Cats scalp. She started to giggle and removed one hand. She was thinking about her ineptitude with the shower. She pumped her hand up and down on Cat's head, fingers splayed out. “Hey what do you call this?”

Cat eyes her suspiciously.

“It's a brain sucker dying of overload.”

She put her other hand on her own head and said, “and what's this?”

“It's a brain sucker dying of starvation .”

She grinned. Cat rolled her eyes, rinsed her hair out and then worked some conditioner through it. She got that very serious “Kara you are in some deep trouble” lusty look on her face and backed Kara up against the wall of the shower without even touching her. Kara hissed, “Oh that's so cold.” She bounced off the tile like it had burned her. She turned and looked at it full of wonder. 

Cat eyed her curiously, but she already had an agenda. It could wait. Cat slid her arms around Kara's waist and then slid one up to a firm full breast. Cat made the same brain sucker motion Kara had. “What do you call this?” Cat asked in a seductive tone. 

Kara leaned back into her partly because of the surprise and partly because of how amazing Cat's fingers felt as they slipped over her slippery skin.

“It's called your wife.”

Cat let her other hand slip down and then shallowly slipped a finger inside. She used her other hand across Kara's upper abdomen to pull her in tight as she stroked and stroked in the most delicious way. “and what do you call this?”

Kara didn't respond.

“This is your wife too,” Cat said in a low husky voice.

Kara made sounds Cat had never heard come from her before. Definitely she was enjoying this but in a much different way than before the heart pendant. It took no time at all for her to reach a climax. Just before she came, she exclaimed, “Oh Rao! Cat how do you make it feel so good?”

Cat lost her grip on Kara as she suddenly became very heavy and sunk to her knees in the shower putting a hand on the bench for support. Cat managed to put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kara seemed to be having difficulty breathing. Cat crouched and slid her hand back down for a other round. Kara always liked a second or third encore. When her fingers slid into place, Kara let out an almost panicked yelp and wiggled out of Cat's grasp. “Too sensitive, too sensitive,” was all one very wild eyed Kara could say. She still seemed to be trying to catch her breath.

Cat sat on the bench not knowing quite what to do. Clearly this was uncharted territory, and she regretted not taking things slower giving Kara more time to adjust and explore the differences in being powered down. She reached out a hand to Kara's shoulder. “I think I've been a bit too over eager. We should take some time to let you adjust. You seem to be experiencing the world again for the first time to a degree.” Cat gripped Kara's shoulder firmer in what she hoped was a reassuring touch.

Kara turned toward her, “I'd like that,” she said as she burrowed her head into Cat's lap, laying her arms along side her outer thighs. The bench was warm, heated by the warm spray of the water. “Slow sounds really good.” Kara kissed Cat's navel. It was so tiny. Barely there really. She lightly ran her tongue around the edge. She felt Cat's stomach muscles jump, and she smiled with a half sinister laugh as she placed a soft kiss below. She tried to pivot Cat around but without her strength all she could do was pat in the direction she wanted her to move. Once in position Kara spread Cat's legs and leaned in for a long slow lick. Cat's hands went to each side of the shower for support. Kara licked again, slow. Cat hummed her approval. 

“Mmmmm, so swollen,” Kara said then sucked her arousal into her mouth. Cat slid forward on the wet tile bench angling her hips up into her wife's mouth. 

“Ohhhhh Kara, you . . . are . . . the best . . . wife.”

Cat's words made Kara's chest burn, and she sucked harder, gripping Cat's hips with both hands, pulling her in tighter. Kneading Cat's hips with her hands as strong as she could, Kara was in heaven. The tile was hard, and it hurt her knees, but she ignored it. She sucked and licked and while it was no comparison to what she could do to Cat fully powered, her passion alone was fueling Cat's arousal. “Harder, oh please harder” Kara pressed as hard as she could with her tongue. Cat's clit was hard and rolling under her tongue and then it was gone. Kara kept on with no change to the tempo and pressure. Soon the hardness was back and Cat was arching, bucking, pushing on the walls for support as her head arched back. The desperate moaning urged Kara on. Kara tried to support Cat's shuddering climax but without her super strength there was nothing she could do but hold tight and ride it out. 

Kara gazed up at Cat from the shower floor. Her chest was heaving. She gasped for air. The need to be close was strong. Kara leaned forward and rested her head against Cat's heaving stomach. Kara grinned and said quietly, “I can hear your heart.” Cat tangled a hand in Kara's wet hair and smiled warmly. “I think that's why I needed you close this morning. Everything is so silent. I can’t hear you, can't hear your stomach growl, can't hear your heart. I can't even hear you swallow.”  
“I'm not sure I want you listening to my digestion.” Cat shook her head. She kissed her and said, “Let's finish our shower, and then breakfast, and then we can snuggle all day while we slowly explore your new found sensitivity.”

Cat stood and reached a hand down to help Kara up. Standing was painful, and she grimaced rubbing her knees. There were bright red circled where she had knelt on the floor. 

“Was it worth it?”

Kara wrapped her arms around Cat, “God's yes, it was worth it. I used all my strength, no holding back. I didn't have to maintain control or be hyper focused. I gave into my feelings, my passion. I can't do any fancy tricks, but it felt so good to just relax and enjoy you with no fear.”

Cat felt a jolt go straight through her heart when Kara said, “Enjoy you.” _Lord, what a way to put it._ Kara never made Cat feel old or used up. She always made her feel wanted, and loved. And now they were married, the beautiful young hero and the aging ice queen. “Come on, let's get you clean and then food. It's unsettling to see you so unconcerned about eating.”

___________

The terry cloth robes Cat had picked out for them were made in Turkey and incredibly soft for 100% cotton. Kara was pressed up tight behind Cat with her arms wrapped tight around her middle. She peered over her shoulder as Cat made coffee and then buttered toast. Kara's robe was fully open and while she was pressed against Cat's robe and not directly against her skin, Cat was slowly being driven to distraction.

“The coffee you can have in bed but not this crumbly toast.” Cat set Kara's 2 slices of toast on the counter. Kara ate them and shocked Cat by not asking for more.

“You’re sure you don't want more?”

“No, I feel fine. It's odd not feeling like I'm starving all the time, but a real relief. I feel so relaxed.”

Kara picked up both their coffee cups and headed for the bed. Cat followed. They dropped their robes on the end of the bed and snuggled up together on the down mattress topper. The duvet, covering the down comforter, was white and had a pattern quilted into it. Kara hadn't really looked at it before, now though she recognized the diamond and the S representing the house of El. “Cat,” she said softly. She reached a hand out to the fine white quilting stitches. “Cat that's beautiful.” She paused and then spoke, “On Krypton wives don't take their mates names. As a Kryptonian, I will always be Kara ZorEl, but here on earth I love it that you can give me your name. Mmmmmmm, Kara Grant.” She leaned over and kissed Cat softly, but all her heart was behind it. “You make me feel like I’m home. That I have a home, that I belong.” Cat cuddled her closer and brought her golden head down to rest against her chest a hand tangled in her hair. 

“Kara, you know I haven't always felt like I belonged. I still don’t at times. I like it when it's just you and me. You want me, crabby old battle axe and all.”

“Hey, don't talk about my wife that way, besides you are barely a year older than I am.” Kara was so serious it amused Cat. 

“The fact remains that in not so many years I will be - elderly. And -”

Kara raised up her fingers to Cat's lips. “Shhhhhhh, I don't care if you are 105. I will still want you wrapped around me every night. That's the best part of being yours. If I fly home late, you’re there, and you always wrap your arms and legs around me. Sometimes I don't even think you actually wake up. When I have bad dreams and wake up in the night there you are. Alex would sleep with me when I had bad dreams. She would fall asleep holding me. She helped not feel so alone, but it’s so different with you.It feels like I'm a part of you, almost like you breathe me in. I belong in your arms.”

They lay together in silence enjoying the moment for a long time.

____________

Two weeks later

“Catherine Jane Grant! I am not putting that dress back on. It's practically a tattered rag.”

“Mmmmmmm, yes it is, and each one of those tears is mine. It’s our last day humor me. Besides you look hot in it.”

“What's in it for me?” Cat looked at her with a predatory smile.  
“Besides that, if I do this what do I get?”

Kara had put the heart pendant away this morning, and she was really feeling her oats now that her strength was back.

“Alright, how about I get you pregnant.”

“Har, Har, Cat.”

Cat stepped up to Kara and put her hands on her shoulders. She looked into Kara's bright blue eyes, “Pregnant with my babies. Is that incentive enough? You did say you wanted my baby.”

Cat seemed so serious. 

Kara frowned. “Cat, it's not funny. You know I'd give anything to - for -”

Cat said softly, “Pretty baby, I'm not teasing you. You've worn that pendant for two weeks. If you wear it for nine months, you can have a human baby, at least that's what Alex says. You just need to keep it on for the length of the pregnancy.”

“That's not the same as having your baby, a part of you.”

“Eliza says says cloning is far more advanced than the public is aware of. She can clone anyone, Alex or Carter or Adam, if you want.”

Cat had Kara's full attention. “When Allie was born, I asked Eliza about having twins. I want twins, identical twins like my mom and Astra. They were so alike but so different, but if you had checked Astra’s DNA she would have been my biological mother just as much as Alura.”

“They can't clone Kryptonians sweetheart.”

“I know, but they can clone you.” Kara smiled from ear to ear.

“I’m not sure the world needs two more of me. One seems to be more than most people can handle. I was thinking along the lines of Carter and Adam. They could grow up together.”

“That is a great idea, and we can have that after I have my two kittens. They won't be you. They will be their own person. Raised with love and acceptance, the very spoiled daughters of the two most powerful people in the city, with strong names like Diana Catherine Grant and Jane Catherine Grant.

Cat could see Kara was deadly serious. _That would be five children for her. Wow. Well why not. They'd hire nannies to help._

“If I agree to this, you'll put the wedding dress on one more time, today, before we leave?”

Kara couldn't help but giggle. “Yes, Miss Grant.”

“Miss Grant” always sent shivers down Cat's spine. “Deal!”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a related story called "Finding Hope" set 50 years after this one. I cried like a baby when I wrote it, but it has a little comfort in the ending. I'm linking it as part of the series.


	11. You can eat crackers in my bed anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 7PK (post kiss) Cat is upset over cracker crumbs in the bed, but then Kara goes missing and a new superhero makes her debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the 1980 Barbara Mandrell hit song, "You can eat crackers in my bed anytime." There is a wonderful Easter egg, at the beginning of a live video version of the song on YouTube that I found. You have to listen to it to even believe it. Ladies its been waiting there for us for 37 years, a gift practically dedicating the song to Supergirl fans from the Country Music Awards.
> 
> https://youtu.be/g8x7zhxHglk

Kara was sitting in bed eating crackers playing the latest episode of Wynonna Earp on her laptop, S7, E5. “This officer Haught has the cutest dimples,” she said to herself as she watched Waverly Earp kiss her.

Kara heard the sickening sound of a car wreck. Often they weren't as bad as they sounded, she used her x ray vision to check it out. “Oh no, fire.” and she was leaping off the balcony and into the night. In her haste to leave she upset her plate and smashed the crackers, crumbs going all over Cat's side of the bed. To make matters worse the covers flipped over top of them so they could not be seen.

Supergirl put the fire out and all was well, no serious injuries. It was a night for it though and just as she would take care of one situation another would crop up. She looked up at the full moon and wondered if there was any truth to the saying that a full moon brought all the crazies out.

It was late, past Cat's bedtime when Supergirl was finally able to go home. What a busy night she'd had, and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle in tight with Cat and go to sleep. She thought it was unusual that Cat was still up. Cat didn't normally wait up for her. _I'm in trouble._ Kara didn't know what she had done, but she was certain she was about to find out the hard way.

Perched on her chaise lounge working away on her laptop, Cat Grant didn't bother to look up when Supergirl opened the French doors leading into the bedroom. _I'm so screwed. She's so angry she won't look at me._ She went directly to the bathroom and showered. After tossing her super suit in the washing machine, she dressed in pajamas and went to see if Cat was ready to acknowledge her. _Gosh, I could really go for a snack._

Cat had an odd habit of hanging Supergirl for her mistakes but not hanging her for Kara’s mistakes. It was odd since Kara was Supergirl, but as long as she wore the suit Cat would not chew her out for a mistake she made as Kara. It was good knowing she wouldn't get jumped for something as soon as she walked in the door. She often needed time to decompress and definitely a shower. This weekend was supposed to be alone time for them. The kids were all sleeping over with Aunt Alex and Agent Vasquez. They were barely hours into their weekend and somehow she had managed to piss Cat off.

Cat had already put her laptop away, and she tore into Kara as soon as she stepped foot in the bedroom. “Come over here dear.” Kara cringed at the tone. 

“As I came to bed tonight, I found a surprise waiting for me under the covers.” Cat flipped back the covers dramatically to reveal the smashed crackers. The crumbs were everywhere, some were even on the floor. “Of all the adolescent behaviors, you could come up with, you choose eating crackers in MY BED.” Cat shouted the last. She stepped closer to Kara. Kara cringed again. Cat spoke in her slow angry voice, “Do you have any idea what cracker crumbs in this quantity feel like on your naked body?” She paused staring daggers. “Sandpaper would have been nicer or perhaps gravel.” She waved her hand at the mess.” Clean. It. Up. You’re sleeping on the couch or the guest room, anywhere but in MY bed.”

A tear ran down Kara's cheek. There was crying at home, and this stung. She sped through changing the bed and running the vacuum using superspeed. She made sure to use Cat's favorite sheets and even fluffed her pillow, leaving the room so fast it was almost too quick to see, she plopped down on the couch. _Well damn. All I wanted was to snuggle into Cat. What an awful night. She was waiting for me naked, NAKED._ As she sat and cried she imagined how smooth and soft Cat's skin felt, a feeling she was unlikely to enjoy this weekend. 

She should have worn her kryptonite heart pendant. She would have never heard the wreck, never left the house, and she'd be loving Cat right now. Then again when she thought about the accident scene, the young mother struggling to get her baby out of the car seat in the burning car. The thought of losing one of her own children was an awful thought. What if Supergirl hadn't heard the wreck? Most likely the baby would have burned to death screaming in pain and fear, her mother helpless, but Supergirl did hear the wreck and saw the fire and while Cat was pissed at her over cracker crumbs in the bed Kara knew she had done the right thing. Kara cried some more, “No good deed goes unpunished,” she said quietly.

Cat was usually very tolerant of Kara, and she never complained when Supergirl was needed. Cat was proud of her, and she loved her. She was just angry, Kara told herself, very angry. Kara wasn't tired now that she thought about it. She had just wanted to be snuggled into Cat. It never got old, snuggling into Cat. She popped her suit in the dryer and put on her spare. She hesitated at the bedroom door. Slowly opening it, she crept towards the bed. Cat was tense, trying to sleep but too angry to relax. Kara placed a kiss on her cheek and seconds later launched off the balcony. 

The full moon was shining brightly in the sky, as Kara flew up toward it thinking about how unusually angry Cat was. Maybe the full moon really did bring the crazy out in people. Gunshots rang out from the city. Kara wiped the tears from her eyes and dived down to take a look. There were more gunshots. She could see men in an alley. When she arrived something fell over her. The sickening feeling and green glow told her it was kryptonite. Someone had thrown a kryptonite net over her. She struggled to break free, fly off, but she was too weak and the net was weighted. She tried to crawl out from under it, but the men were on her so quickly she never had a chance. 

Cat couldn't sleep at all. Kara hadn't been in a hurry to leave, so Cat knew she had just left to be alone. The surprise of those awful cracker crumbs had really worked her up. She wanted to stay angry with her wife, but it all seemed a bit silly now. Clearly she'd been in a hurry to leave on her way to take care of something urgent. The crackers forgotten in her haste to go help someone. Cat got up and turned on the news. 

“Earlier tonight Supergirl saved an infant from certain death in a car fire.” The video taken by a bystander showed a burning car and a panicked woman desperately trying to free her baby. Supergirl appears suddenly, peeling the roof of the car back and pulling the entire seat from the car, baby and all. When it was quickly engulfed in flames seconds later, Supergirl blew the flames out with her freeze breath after giving the baby to her mother. 

Cat felt like shit now. Of course Kara had been in a hurry. It was obvious by the mess she'd left behind. They'd been looking forward to this weekend, and Cat Grant, asshole, had fucked it all up. Jesus, why? why hadn't she just asked what had been so urgent that she needed to leave such a mess in her wake. In her own defence Cat felt justified for being angry over the unpleasant surprise her bare backside had found in the bed, but she had overdone it, said uncalled for things. She went to the balcony determined to make amends.

Cat bellowed into the night air,“Kaaaarrrraaaaaaa, Kaaaaaarrrrraaaaaaaa, I'm sorry. Please come home. I miss you.”

Normally when Cat called, Supergirl would appear in minutes if not seconds. After 10 minutes, Cat began to worry. _Maybe she’s off saving someone._ Cat sent a text to her cell.

Cat: “Baby, please come home. I was ridiculous. You’re my heart. You know that. All is forgiven. I'm keeping our bed warm for you.”

More minutes ticked by, nothing. Cat's mind started to run away with itself, fear pricked her brain. _Is Kara that angry with me? No! She kissed me on the way out._

Cat screamed again letting her fear take control, “KARA ZOREL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?”

Something wasn't right. She brought her phone up and jabbed her finger on Alex’s number. It rang and rang, “Agent Danvers,” said a very sleepy voice. 

“Alex, Kara is missing, rather Supergirl is missing. I’ve called to her and texted her and screamed until I'm hoarse from my balcony, and she isn't responding.”

“You don't think she’s just caught up in a big save? Or maybe she's flying to Japan to buy you a Kimono.”

“It's been half an hour. If she was caught up in a big save don't you think I'd be seeing your black helicopters hovering? There is nothing. It's too quiet. Alex something is wrong.”

“Ok, I will phone work and ask if they can get a locate on her tracker or phone GPS. I will let you know what I find out.”

Cat considered, what if Supergirl needed help? Wouldn't Alex and Susan go? Shouldn't Alex and Susan go? With Carter in college that would leave little Alex alone with both sets of twins. Six years old was too young even for a Kryptonian child to watch over those little hellions. Cat grabbed her coat and headed for her car. 

Cat: “Alex, I'm driving over. Leave Allie with the twins if you need too, I will be there in ten.”  
When Cat arrived both agents were gone. Little Alex was awake and very pleased to see Cat. She came running arms outstretched, “Mommy!”

Cat scooped her up in her arms. My God she was the spitting image of her mother. Cat mused at times that they should have named her Sunny because her sunny disposition was identical to her mother’s.

“Mommy, I heard Aunt Alex talking to you. Why is my momma missing?”

_Damn this child's super hearing. She would rather not burden her children with this kind of worry.”_

“Baby, I don't know, but your aunts are out looking for her. So I came over to sit with you and the twins until she comes home.” Cat got a text.

Alex: “Cat we found her cell phone smashed at the last known GPS coordinates.”

Cat went cold, staring at the screen. _Maybe she just dropped it._

A few minutes later, she got another text.

Alex: “We found her suit. The tracker is working. It stopped moving 10 minutes ago. We’re on the trail, but without the tracker it's hard to know where she might be. “

Cat's heart raced with fear.

Allie giggled. “Mommy, your heart looks funny.” She raised up a small hand and clenched it rapidly, “like this.”

That gave Cat an idea. “Hunny, look up at the ceiling. Now look through the ceiling. What do you see?”

“The moon. It's big and bright tonight.”

Cat snatched her phone and jammed her finger on Alex’s number. “Agent . . . “

Cat didn't let her finish. “Where are you?” she said impatiently.

“Not that far, five or six blocks over and down a ways heading for the warehouse district.”

“ I'm sending Allie. Look for her. I don't want her getting lost.” Cat hung up.

“Sweetheart come here. I think you can help find your momma. Would you like to help Aunt Alex and Aunt Susan look for her? “

Little Alex nodded her blonde head. 

Ok let's go to the window. “ Now I know we have lots of rules about flying and well too many things really. Tonight I want you to forget the rules. There are no rules tonight.” Cat opened up the window. “Aunt Alex says she is 5 or 6 streets over in that direction, but she is further down to the left. I want you to fly over the tops of the buildings. Count five streets and then turn left and start looking for Alex. When you find Alex you can use your special ability to see through things to look for Momma and when you find her, you and Aunt Alex can bring her back to Mommy. I miss her very much.”

“Ok Mommy,” 

“Now give me a kiss and a hug and then straight to Alex.” And with that the tiny blonde Kryptonian flew off into the night in her pink bunny pajamas.

Cat: “Alex, she’s coming. Please don't let anyone see her, especially not her blonde hair.”

Alex: “I'm on it, Cat. Hey, she's here. I got her.Gotta go.”

Alex had called in a DEO chopper, and they all loaded into it.

Alex put Allie’s hair into a ponytail, tucked it into her pajamas and put a much too big DEO cap on her head. They peered out the open door of the chopper.

“Allie, I want you to look inside all these buildings for your mom. If you find anything you can’t see through let me know. They might be trying to hide her from us.”

The chopper flew slowly and little Alex looked and looked. It was hard to know what direction they had gone, but the warehouse district seemed obvious. The chopper took the district by quadrants, and they came up empty after an hour of searching. There was a run down neighborhood nearby, so they tried there next. After about 10 minutes, little Alex tugged on Susan’s arm. “There,” she said pointing. “I see Mommy. She’s in that house, under it.” 

“How many people are in the house?”

“ I see five, they’re watching TV.”

They called for back up, and made ready to rappel down to the house. Susan leaned down to Allie, “You did really great sweetie. We are going to get your Mom and bring her to you. It's really important you wait here for us.”

Ten DEO agents swarmed the house. Alex used her key and went in the front door. The five men were heavily armed and not easily overcome. Bullets sprayed into neighboring houses causing a lot of screaming and panic. Back up arrived after a few minutes and Alex tapped Vasquez on the shoulder. “I'm going to get her. Stay on me. Watch my six.” They made their way down to the basement. It was disgusting, wet and filthy. It smelled of mold and rot, like something had died recently. 

They found Kara shivering, naked on the floor, bound with kryptonite laced rope, and still under the net. She was unconscious, and it appeared she had been throwing up although it was hard to tell in the two inches of dirty water she lay in. Agent Vasquez stood guard while Alex cut the net and ropes off her sister. She drug them far across the basement and returned to Kara. She was definitely out cold but alive. Vasquez helped Alex carry her. They had nothing to cover her with so they carried her naked. The dirty water and vomit her only covering. The sounds of gunfire finally stopped and sirens could be heard in the distance coming closer. 

The chopper carrying Allie managed to land on the street. They loaded Kara up and rose up into the sky heading for the DEO. 

Little Alex was very frightened by all the gunfire, and her momma, now covered by a blanket, was naked and dirty when they had carried her to the helicopter. She wouldn't wake up. Alex and Susan were consumed with examining Kara for injuries, so poor little Allie was left to sit afraid and alone. 

One of the agents moved over beside her. “Hi. I'm Agent Wills. That's your momma isn't it?”

Allie shook her head.

“I've known your momma for a long time, since before you were born. She’s made out of the toughest stuff on the planet. You'll see, she’s going to be fine. Sometimes she sleeps for a long time, but she always wakes up.”

Alex was not nearly as optimistic as Agent Wills. It was night, and Kara needed sunlight desperately. The kryptonite poisoning was killing her even though she was no longer exposed. Alex jumped up beside the pilot. “FLY FASTER!” She was desperate. 

“This is as fast as it goes, Ma’am.”

Allie slipped off her seat. She tugged on Alex’s pants. Alex bent down to her. “I can fly fast,” she whispered.

“Oh Baby,” Alex hugged her, tears running down her cheeks. 

“Aunt Alex, I can fly momma to the doctor.”

“Baby, I am Momma’s doctor. She needs to lay in the sunbeds at Aunt Alex’s work.”

Kara went into convulsions just then. Allie went to the helicopter door, kicked it open and announced, “Mommy told me no rules tonight.” She wrapped her arms around her flopping mother and was gone.

By the time Alex came running into the DEO completely panicked, Kara had been under the sun lamps for 15 minutes. Hank and Allie were watching over her. Hank waved his hand under his nose, “All of you stink. What the hell happened out there?”

“Later Hank, let me check her out. She's been exposed to way too much kryptonite. I think they were trying to hold her for someone to come pick her up, but they used way too much. A little longer and - um” She looked at little Alex. So much like her mother, so cute in her pink bunny pajamas and still wearing the DEO hat. “So I think we got very lucky.” Alex looked back at her namesake. _She used Aunt Alex’s key on the helicopter door tonight,_ she thought proudly. _Maybe she’s more like me than I think._

Alex finally settled down enough to send Cat more than a “We have her” text.

Alex: “Cat?”

Cat: “How is she?”

Cat's phone lit up with Alex’s incoming call. 

“You have her?”

“We do. I'm not gonna lie Cat it's bad. If she makes it, it's because you thought to send Allie. If you hadn't . . . “ Alex cracked and started to sob. 

Cat tried to gain control of her voice. “If it's that bad, I should be there.”

“Susan’s already on her way. The agent driving will bring you back with him.”

Cat waited impatiently for her ride. She paced the floor. Both sets of twins were sleeping soundly. She wanted to kiss all four of their sweet heads, but she didn't dare wake them. After what seemed like much too long to Cat, Agent Susan Vasquez came through the door. The aroma was too much for Cat. “My God!” Cat pinched her nose shut.

Vasquez laughed, “You think I smell bad? Your wife laid in two inches of this slime for two hours in a basement, and we can't even hose her down because we can't move her from under the sun lamps. Speaking of which, Agent Wills will drive you.”

“Thank You Susan.” Cat headed for the waiting black suburban. 

“Agent Wills.”

“Miss Grant”

Agent Wills began telling Cat what he knew and what he had seen. At one point he remarked you must be, “Mommy.” 

Cat eyed him sideways. 

“The cute little girl in the pink pajamas, just before she kicked the helicopter open and flew off with her mother, she glared at us and said, “Mommy told me no rules tonight.”

“Wait, my daughter flew with her mother?”

“She sure did. Spunky little gal. Agent Danvers was screaming at the pilot to fly faster, and then Supergirl started convulsing and flopping all over. Your little gal kicked the copter door open, grabbed her momma and took off. I'll never forget that look on her face so serious, “Mommy told me no rules tonight.” My goodness, what a super little gal.”

“She beat us there by a good fifteen minutes maybe more. Must have had a rough time hanging on to her momma with all the flopping around she was doing. But then Agent Danvers sent me and Vasquez straight to collect you, ma’am. So I really can't tell you anymore.”

Cat was absolutely terrified by Agent Wills tale. All the color drained out of her face. Alex had not been exaggerating. _Oh God what would I do without Kara._

She sent a text to Alex.

Cat: “On my way. Update?”

Alex: “Still alive, no noticeable improvement. She's hypothermic from laying in cold water too long.”

When the black Suburban pulled up by the entrance to the DEO bunker, Cat was out the door and running before it even came to a stop. She had a good idea where Kara was, and she ran all the way her terror fueling her.

She came to a stop outside the glass door and put a hand on it trying to catch her breath. “Mommy! Aunt Alex, It's Mommy.”

Alex opened the door and half drug Cat in. “I ran,” Cat panted.

“Oh my God, you all smell worse than Susan.”

“You get used to it. Kind of.”

Little Alex wrapped herself around Cat, “Mommy, I found her.”

Cat went to her knees and held her precious Kryptonian daughter close. “You did great sweetie. I'm so proud of you. I knew you’d find her. I hear you listened to Mommy.”

Little Alex smiled, “I did Mommy. No rules tonight. Does that mean I can have ice cream?”

“If we can find some, yes you can, if not I will buy you a gallon later just for you, your favorite kind.”

Cat kissed her on her sweet little forehead. “I'm going to check on Momma.”

The stench was overpowering, but somehow Cat soldered on. She was afraid to look at Kara, but she had to. She was filthy. God knows what she had caked all over her. The sun lamps had dried it out, and it was cracking and falling off in places. Her golden hair was matted and plastered to her head. She was one big cross hatch of purple bruises. Agent Wills had mentioned a net. Cat reached out a hand, afraid touching her would hurt her. She tried to find an unbruised patch. Suddenly Alex’s arms were around her, and Cat realized she was crying.

“I'm doing everything I can, Cat.”

When Cat regained control she said, “Being busy would do me a lot of good. How about I attempt to clean the swamp scum off her? I hope that wasn’t the bog of eternal stench you found her in. Oh and do you think someone could find Allie a gallon of chocolate peanut butter icecream?”

“Yes to both. Allie earned more than ice cream tonight. She earned her superhero wings.”

“Yes, I heard. Agent Wills told me the most animated and terrifying tale on the way here. He is very proud of Allie.”

Cat tried to remove the dried on scum that coated Kara. After some time an agent arrived with 2 half gallons of ice cream and disappeared with little Alex.

Alex was finally satisfied that Kara was recovering. She looked like hell. The worst Cat had ever seen. Alex looked bad too. She had been running on adrenaline, and it was finally wearing off. 

“Alex, why don't you sleep? I’ll sit with her. If anything changes, I’ll come get you. You’re going to fall asleep standing there. Take Allie with you.”

Alex left word to move Supergirl outside into the sunlight at 10am if it was a sunny day, and then found a cot and went to sleep with her niece cuddled up in her dirty pink bunny jammies.

At 10am Supergirl was still asleep. Unfortunately it was a dark rainy day, so there was no sun. Cat had pulled a chair up next to the sunbed and had fallen asleep holding her wife's limp hand. It was a good thing Alex had insisted Cat put on some strong sunscreen, or she would have been burned severely by the lamps. Little Alex had woken up and found her way onto the sunbed, snuggled up tight against her mother. That’s how Alex found them when she woke up. 

Kara's vitals were good. It wasn't unusual for her to sleep a long time under the lamps. The purple bruising from the net was gone. Everyone needed a shower and a fresh change of clothes. Alex went to the supply room and requisitioned some uniforms. 

Supergirl was carried to the tub in the showers. A decontamination team tackled the sunbed room, while Cat and Alex carefully soaked Kara in a tub. Her long legs made it awkward, but they managed to get her laid on her back, so her hair could soak. Little Alex had a lot of fun playing in the showers while Alex and Cat scrubbed her mother. The DEO showers had no partitions, so Alex had turned on 4 shower heads, and Allie jumped and twirled and flew through the water giggling and laughing. It occupied her, and it was amusing to watch her turn the shower spray to ice with her freeze breath. 

Cat and Alex left Kara soaking in the tub, and showered with the strong soap the DEO stocked for industrial strength human decontamination. Little Alex got a good working over by Mommy that she complained loudly about. Mommy was not amused when she turned the shower spray to icicles out of spite. Alex couldn't help laughing, and Cat finally giggled herself once she got over the shock. They all ended up clean and felt fresh. Allie wore an adult size undershirt as a dress. Alex donned a fresh black uniform identical to the one she always wore. Cat put on the uniform, but not the shirt, preferring to wear a tan cotton undershirt. She looked hot in the black tactical boots.

Supergirl was carried back to the decontaminated sunbed room. Everything was clean and fresh and sparkling. Someone had brought in several pizzas, and Allie settled into a corner with the box containing the Hawaiian pizza. It was Cat's turn to sleep. She checked in with Agent Vasquez. Eliza Danvers had come to help babysit the twins along with several DEO agents. Susan assured Cat that everything was fine. Cat went to sleep after ordering a replacement pink bunny pajama outfit from her Amazon Prime account. _What a superhero name, saved by the Pink Bunny._ She thought, and she smiled as she drifted of to sleep.

Hours later Cat woke up to find Allie pressed up against her sound asleep. If Cat was honest, Allie was her favorite. Allie was everyone's favorite though Kara favored her kittens. Kara had been right. The four year old twin clones of Cat had their own personalities and were individuals. They had Cat's blonde hair and beauty, but they were not Cat even if they were biologically identical to her. The one year old twin boys were clones of Adam and Carter, and Cat loved having a sort of second chance to raise Adam. 

She pressed a kiss to the top of Allie’s head. Little Alex had been completely unplanned, but then Cat had never planned on falling in love with Kara, never planned on having children so late in life. It amazed Cat how wonderful somethings could be and yet be completely unplanned and accidental. Like Bob Ross said, “We don't make mistakes. We have happy accidents.” Cat had never been happier than she was during the past nine years that Kara had been in her life. She had come close to losing her on more than one occasion. It was sobering and had Cat rethinking her life. Cat was certain they needed more children, Kryptonian children, stronger together. She hoped Kara would agree.

Kara was still asleep when Cat checked on her. Alex was busy running tests. Kara had been out for almost 24 hours. 

“Alex, shouldn't she have woken up by now?”

“Yes, no, I don't know,” Alex shrugged her shoulders. “She’s slept this long before. Her vitals are great. The kryptonite poisoning and hypothermia almost killed her Cat. I was watching her die in the helicopter on the way back. Little Alex saved her by flying her ahead of us to the sunbed.”

“Have you tried to wake her?”

“No.”

Cat got close to Kara. She spoke softly into her ear, “Kara.”

“Kara, time to wake up.” Cat rubbed her arms and shook her gently. No response.

Cat stood and drew in a deep breath steeling herself. She looked at Alex, “Better plug your ears.”

Alex covered her ears as Cat let fly her best Cat Grant Queen of All Media yell, “KIERA! KIERA, IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB YOU WILL HAVE MY LATTE ON MY DESK IN FIVE MINUTES.”

Kara stirred. Her eyes twitched, but she didn't wake up. She seemed caught up in a bad dream. Cat quickly tried to sooth her, petting her head and stroking her arms. “Shhh, Shhhh, Kara love. It's ok, we just want you to wake up, sweetheart.” Cat pressed a kiss to her forehead. Arms embraced Cat and pulled her down. “Thirsty,” Kara croaked.

Alex was there with a cup of water and a straw. “Welcome back.”

Kara drank the water but made no attempt to sit up. She smiled at Cat, blue eyes peeking out through half closed eyes and reached out for Alex. Alex grabbed her outstretched hand and held it. She immediatly fell back asleep. 

Alex looked at Cat, “Clearly she has a ways to go, and Cat, I’m going to have to report your ability to wake the dead with you voice to the government.” Cat chuckled.

“As much as I hate to leave, perhaps I should take Alex home.” Cat suggested.

Little Alex had been frequenting the DEO breakroom. All the agents were having a big time feeding her bits and pieces of their lunches. The Reece Peanut butter cups were long gone from the vending machine because they were her favorite. The snickers bars were getting low. 

Cat found her, sitting in the breakroom, talking animatedly to several male agents, who had each given her half their lunches. “Chocolate pecan pie is my favorite. Gramma makes me one everytime I spend the night. Mmmm, she gets the best chocolate icecream to go with it.” Cat just stood, watching and listening. Alex ate and talked and the agents laughed. 

Eliza Danvers had gotten very attached to Alex during her first years, since she was her primary babysitter and grandmother. Cat could have nannies for their human children, but they couldn't risk it with little Alex. Clearly Eliza spoiled Alex, everyone did, but mainly with food and attention. Finally Cat decided she'd better collect her daughter. “Careful,” she told the agents, “she’ll wheedle the rest of your lunch out of you. Tell the agents thank you.” Cat carried Alex away from the table. She looked over her Mommy’s shoulder smiling and waving goodbye to the Agents. They smiled and waved too. Cat grinned and hugged her tightly with affection. This little girl, her little girl, spread joy all around her.

Kara was still asleep when they dropped in to say goodbye on their way out. Alex hugged little Alex tightly. “I love you so so much baby girl.” Little Alex giggled, “I love you Aunt Alex. Momma is hungry.”

“What?”

Little Alex turned to look at Kara, “Momma is hungry.”

She wiggled out of Alex grasp and hopped up on the sunbed with her sack of purloined lunch items. “Momma?” Little Alex got right up next to her ear, “Momma, I have FOOD!”

Kara sat straight up on the bed knocking the sun lamps aside. Big Alex and Cat looked at each other and burst out laughing. Kara looked at them oddly, but Little Alex was already pulling food out of her sack, and that had most of her mother's attention. 

“Alex do you think I can take both of them home?”

“Yes, I think so. After all these years, trying food to wake her up never occurred to me,” Alex shook her head. It was so obvious to her now.

Alex drove them all home, stopping for Jack in The Box on the way. First stop was Alex’s apartment to drop off little Alex and for a short family reunion. It was very late on Saturday night, Sunday morning really, when Alex dropped off just Cat and Kara at the penthouse, so they could finish out what was left of their weekend together. 

Cat was beat and emotionally drained. She wanted nothing more than to wrap herself around Kara and sleep for a week. They stripped off their borrowed DEO clothing. Kara started to grab some pajamas, but Cat put a hand on her arm to stop her. Kara looked at Cat questioning, and Cat shook her head no. Cat pulled her toward the bed, and Kara pulled her into a hug. “Cat, I really am sorry about the cracker crumbs.”

Cat smiled and her eyes lit up. She looked up at Kara and said, “Baby, you can eat crackers in my bed anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics, Barbara Mandrell, Crackers:
> 
>  
> 
> Hello baby, I'm sorry I said  
> The things I did, it was a silly fight  
> I was wrong you were right  
> What I really mean to say is  
> You can eat crackers in my bed anytime, baby  
> You can kick off all the covers in the middle of the night  
> You can sleep with the window open wide  
> Do anything as long as your by my side  
> You can eat crackers in my bed anytime


	12. Pink Bunny Hidden Away or Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Pink Bunny Hero ever see the light of day as her superhero mother over reacts and over protects. Family members come to the rescue.

Kara leaned back against the arm of the couch as Cat kissed her. They were out on Cat's balcony at Catco. It was the ten year anniversary of their first kiss, and they always celebrated on the balcony. Right from the very first anniversary, Cat took care of everything, lunch and then a candle lit dinner later. She arranged babysitting, and had her schedule cleared, cell phone turned off. It was always a lazy afternoon, spent stealing kisses and sometimes more. They sat looking at photos of their children. Allie had been such a tiny tiny baby. Kara smiled warmly at the photos of her first child, and Cat smiled at Kara. Family was everything to Kara, precious.

Cat still looked amazing at 60, and Kara treasured the moments of alone time they stole. With Cat's encouragement they had added four more Kryptonian children to their family. That brought their total up to nine. The DEO provided agents to act as nannies and security. Cat had expanded the penthouse apartment to include the entire top floor of her building. Taking over the other apartments had not only added much needed space but also a tennis court, a half basketball court, a swimming pool and a spa. There was even a shady lawn and flower garden. Buying the entire building had been one of Cat's better ideas. The apartment leases paid for it, and she could do as she pleased. Having the entire floor under her remodeled and rented out to low income deaf people was also genius, 9 children made a lot of noise. She also gave discounts to the blind, not because she was pure but because it made for fewer eyes to see Supergirl and God knows what other shanagans. 

Eliza Danvers had semi retired from her science career and loved spending her days with her grand children. Sure she was making notes on the development of the Kryptonian ones, but what could you do? She was a hard core, old school scientist. Alex had not provided her any grandchildren, and Eliza had given up hope. 

Eliza felt strongly attached to each of her grandchildren since she had either fertilized them as eggs or cloned them all and saw them safely implanted, monitoring their gestation and delivery. They were her family. The government was using the technology to secretly produce super soldiers. Eliza used it to create blonde haired, blue eyed Kryptonians with their mothers personality. Kara kept insisting on twins, and while Eliza couldn't clone Kryptonians she could predict their looks and personality somewhat with the military tech. This last set of twin would hopefully look very much like Alura and Astra, with their dark brown hair, even though they wouldn't be true identical twins.

Eliza’s hope was that Kara would feel more like she had a little piece of home, if her children resembled her family members and not the family of the donor. Maybe it was playing God a bit, but Eliza’s heart was in the right place. Kara had never specified a gender, but Eliza made sure there were only female embryos. Her thinking was that she had enough donor samples from male Kryptonians to restart the race with enough genetic diversity to actually have a healthy population. Females were what was needed. Wombs to carry babies, Eliza’s grand babies and great grandbabies. 

Kara currently had five Kryptonian daughters. Doing the math the population would explode after just a few generations. If Kara's five, each had five daughters, that would make 25 more female kryptonians. If those 25 daughters each had five that would make 125 females. This fourth generation was the key. 125 x 5 was a whopping 625 females. There were actually enough samples to carry this long range plan out. At this point introducing a 50 percent mix of male embryos would allow the newly restarted species to self propagate and flourish. All of this would take over 100 years to complete, so Eliza had entrusted Alex with all the details. Alex would then have to entrust someone else. She hoped that at least one of Kara's children would be the science type. Little Alex was a good bet, but also the boys, especially Carter's clone Harley, were drawn to science.

Cat’s HUGs were doing really well. They were five years old and full of energy, Henry Upton Grant and Harley Upshaw Grant. Kara's kittens were eight and full of mischievousness. What one didn't think of the other did. Like her mother little Alex had a particular fondness for Cat and the kittens. Allie loved all her siblings, but the two identical blonde girls were close to her heart. She watched over them and over the years had saved them from countless catastrophes that no one but the three of them knew about. 

There were too many to count really, but some that stood out were the baby powder incident in Cat and Kara's bathroom. Somehow the kittens had managed to spread an entire bottle of baby powder all over themselves and the bathroom. Alex used her super speed to clean it up, another time it was flour in the kitchen. The kittens were pretty destructive. They had very dominant personalities and would fight over the silliest of things. Sometimes they would get so carried away that they broke things. They always felt truly sorry, and Allie had taken to covering for them.

Kara was known to be accidentally destructive, so everyone assumed Allie was as well. She actually was not accident prone and rarely broke anything. She didn't have her mother's anger issues and since she'd had her powers all her life, she was in control. No one seemed to realize it, so it was easy for her to cover for her sisters, and no one really got angry. The kittens loved her for it. Cat was hard on them, so it was a relief to escape punishment when they could. They really were generous and big hearted for all their faults, and they would save snacks for Allie. If they got candy, they saved some for Allie. If there was pizza they would take 2 or 3 pieces, eating one and giving the rest to Allie. They shared a bedroom with little Alex and never slept in their own beds. The three of them were always piled together in Alex’s bed. 

The only family member who caught on to the relationship between them was Aunt Alex. It was easy for her to spot, because she’d done the same things for Kara and vice versa. Aunt Alex was their confidant. She'd talked Kara into getting Allie a full size bed to accommodate her sisters. She also had several chats with the three of them reminding Allie that while covering for her sisters was a noble and good thing to do, sometimes owning up to your mistakes and making things right was the better road to take. She couldn't save them everytime, and she shouldn't, and it wasn't right for them to let her. 

And this brings us to an incident that happened when Allie was ten years old and Kara's kittens were eight. Because they had the entire top floor of the apartment building, they had four balconies. The only one that was readily accessible to the children was the one in the playroom. In nice weather they would open it up, and Allie would enjoy the sun out on the balcony. Now that they had the four little ones, the balcony got pretty full of sunbathers. 

This particular day was a Sunday. Cat and Kara made it a point to be home on Sundays to ride herd on their children and give their help a guaranteed day off. Allie loved Sundays. Mommy always made time for her, just the two of them. It was the highlight of the week. Kara made time to be alone with each of her children during the week as well, but there was something special between Allie and Cat. A bond that had been there all along but had gotten stronger after Cat had entrusted Allie, in her pink bunny pajamas, with finding Kara when she went missing. Cat trusted Allie to act when she needed too, and Allie trusted Cat that if she broke a rule when it was necessary that Cat would have her back. Mommy always understood.

Kara on the other hand had been horrified when she learned what had transpired the night Allie had saved her. Kara finally understood the terror Alex must have felt when she saved the airplane Alex was on from crashing thus exposing herself to the world. Allie was to remain a secret. So Kara imposed more rules and regulations on Allie’s use of her powers and made sure everyone followed them. Cat looked for ways to encourage Allie to use her abilities, even by just heating up her coffee or tea with a quick laser blast, and Allie loved her for it.

Two of the rules were no flying in the daylight and never take your brothers and sisters for a flight. Kara and Allie would fly together at night and look at the stars and moon and the city lights, sometimes they would race. It was a special time, and while Allie loved her Momma dearly, the trust Cat had in her trumped.

So on this very relaxed Sunday, Allie was enjoying the sun from the balcony in the playroom. Cat and Kara were off feeding the always starving kryptonian babies. The boys were playing quietly, and the kittens were making paper airplanes and helicopters.

They weren't supposed to toss anything off the balcony, but when no one was looking sometimes they would. The tiny girls raced over to the railing of the balcony to toss their creations into the air, when they started to fight over who would go first. Jane had already climbed up on the railing, and Diana was trying to stop her by pulling on her arm. Jane jerked her arm free, but the momentum pushed her out over the railing, and she was flung out into space. It happened so fast that Allie hadn't been able to stop it. Jane screamed and was gone, plummeting down the 20 story building toward the ground. Allie dove after her and quickly caught her. As she flew them both back onto the balcony, Kara was right there to see it. She used her super speed to come quickly, having heard the bloodcurdling scream. In fact had little Alex not been so quick, Kara would have been just in time to have the unpleasant memory of diving down the side of the building and not catching Jane in time.

Allie and Jane's hearts were practically beating out of their chests as they stood trembling from adrenaline on the balcony. Kara stood over them, hands on hips, eyes glowing pink in her rage and fear. She boomed her words at little Alex, “WHAT ARE THE RULES? NO FLYING DURING THE DAY. NEVER TAKE YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS FLYING. I TURN MY BACK, TRUSTING YOU, AND THIS IS WHAT I FIND? WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW YOU? WHY WAS SHE SCREAMING? DID YOU DROP HER? DID YOU?”

Alex cringed and shook her head no.

“YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH, AND NO FOOD FOR THE REST OF THE DAY. I DON’T KNOW HOW ELSE TO GET THROUGH TO YOU HOW DANGEROUS WHAT YOU DID IS, AND AS FOR YOU TWO DO NOT ASK ALEX TO GIVE YOU RIDES.” 

Cat had come in and appraised the situation. The little blonde twins were both clinging to their much taller sister, and she had her arms around them protectively. Tears were streaming down all three of their faces, but Allie looked like she wished the floor would swallow her up. 

Allie looked plaintively at Cat, and with trembling lips said, “Mommy?” 

“Allie do you want to tell me what happened,” Cat asked?

Allie just looked down, biting her lip and hugging the kittens tighter to her. 

“Well off to your room then, all three of you.”

Kara was seething from anger and fear. She rounded on Cat, eyes returning to their normal blue. “You encourage her too much Cat. She could have been seen. How can she be this irresponsible?”

“I encourage her? YOU discourage her, and as for those two little beasts you call kittens and dote on so much, I'm not so sure they didn't have a big hand in this.” The fluttering of paper on the balcony caught Cat's eye. She saw the abandoned paper airplanes and helicopters laying there, stirred by the breeze. “And you know I don't approve of denying any of our children food as a punishment. Denying desserts and snacks are one thing, but starving them is quite another. It's especially awful for Allie.”

“How else am I going to impress upon her how serious this is? I can’t spank her now can I?”

Cat was taken aback. Spank? Spank? Cat had never spanked one of her children, and she doubted she ever would. She and Kara had discussed this, and it was a rule. No corporal punishment, even so indestructible Allie was unspankable.

Cat decided to try a different tact. “Baby, I know that you see that Allie and I have a special bond. I'm not going to apologize for loving my daughter. I love all our children.” Cat put her hand on Kara’s chest. “She has your heart. She is brave and good and just as heroic as her mother. I love her every bit as much as I love you. In the beginning one of the things that attracted you to me was that I understood you and trusted you. That's what's behind the bond that Allie and I share. I understand her, and I trust her. I wish she would have explained herself, but she seemed to terrified to speak.”

“She would have just made up some ridiculous lie.”

“Well the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.”

Kara growled at the jab and stalked off to go check on the babies. 

The boys had been playing, and had momentarily stopped when all the shouting started, but they were happily back to their game. Cat closed and locked the balcony doors. Then she hugged her boys and kissed each of them in the top of their head.

Meanwhile, Allie was sending out an SOS to Aunt Alex with her tablet.

Allie: _Hey, you there?_

Alex: _Hey, what's up kiddo?_

Allie: _Can you come get us? Momma is “pink glowing eyes” angry at me._

Alex: _Who is us and what in the world did you do?_

Allie: _Me and the kittens. Promise you won't tell?_

Alex: _Cross my heart, hope to die._

Allie couldn't know, but Alex was not in a position to rescue her. She and Susan had somehow finally gotten Colonel Lucy Lane into their bed, and they had her naked and sandwiched between them. Alex kissed Lucy and then she kissed Susan, “I'm sorry I really have to take care of this message. You carry on without me for a few.” She winked and grinned at Susan.

Allie: _Diana and Jane started fighting over throwing paper airplanes off the balcony. We aren't supposed to do it, but it's so fun I let them anyway. Jane fell over the balcony railing. I caught her right away. She didn't even fall ten feet, but momma heard her scream, and poof there she was when I landed on the balcony. Aunt Alex, Momma was scarier than Jane falling. Pink glowing eyes, yelling about the rules. No flying during the day, no giving rides. She hates me._

Alex: _Oh My God! First way to be the hero there mini me. Looking out for your baby sister. but I don't understand why you are in so much trouble._

Allie: _Mommy asked me to tell her what happened, but I didn’t. If I do she will be so mad at Diana and Jane. They didn't mean for it to happen._

Alex: _So Kara thinks you were giving them rides in broad daylight?”_

Allie: _Yes_

Alex: _And you don't want to tell the truth because you want to protect your little sisters? So you are being punished instead when you did the right thing._

Allie: _Mommy will be so angry. I heard them fighting. She called them beasts. Momma is so mad at me she mentioned spanking, and she grounded me for a month and today, no eating. Mommy said nice things about me though. She said she loves me as much as she loves Momma._

Alex: _Well I'm sure they didn't want you to over hear that. Your Mommy loves you bunches. We all do. She loves the kittens too. She’s just hard on them because she knows they need it. Playing on the balcony is dangerous as you found out. Also hunny I can promise you that Kara loves you more than any person on this planet. You were the baby she never thought she could have. She fought to keep you. I remember how scared for you she was when you were born. You were early and so tiny. I know she is hard on you, but it's because she is full of fear. She is afraid of losing you, afraid of the bad things that could happen._

Allie: _But I was there, and I caught them. And Momma didn't seem afraid. She was angry, lava eyes, angry._

Alex: _What will happen the time you aren't there?_

Alex: _I think you should tell Cat what happened. She listens better than your Momma. It's important your parents know what happened. Maybe they can have a higher railing or a cage installed to make it safer._

Allie: _good idea. safer_

Alex: _Where are you?_

Allie: _I'm grounded to my room. I'm in my bed. The kittens are hiding with me under the covers. They are still shaking and crying._

Alex: _Are you going to talk to Cat?_

Allie: _I'm scared._

Alex: _Do you want that cage installed?_

Allie: _Yes_

Alex: _Then you have to talk to one of them. Text me after and let me know how it went._

Allie: _Ok_

Alex: _Hey pink bunny hero. I love you._

Allie: _I love you too_

Alex: _Text Mommy_

Allie: _Ok_

Alex was shaken, if Allie hadn’t been there to save her little sister . . . yikes. She texted Cat.

Alex: _Cat? You really need to get Alex to tell you the truth. She’s been texting me. Those three kiddos really need you to wrap them up in your arms right now. Hold them forever. You almost lost one today. Alex is so scared of you and Kara, she wants me to come get her and the kittens._

Cat: _Why? What did she tell you?_

Alex: _I promised I wouldn't tell, but I think Alex is ready to tell you now. Kara really scared her with the pink glowing eyes thing and the spanking talk, and she is afraid of what you will do to the kittens, so maybe just wrap your arms around them and don't let go. I think they've been punished enough already._

Cat: _Ok, thank you. I'll be gentle._

Alex was completely out of the mood now. She set her phone on the nightstand and looked over at Lucy and Susan. Oh wow, Suze had her mouth covering Lucy’s nipple, and her fingers were buried between Lucy’s legs. She'd tell them about it later. Everything was fine. Right now half of Lucy was waiting for her and the mood was coming back. She took the other nipple in her mouth, and Lucy sucked in air and moaned, “Oh God, Alex,” as she snaked her hand into Alex’s hair.

__________

Cat found her girls huddle under the blankets on Allie’s bed. The two little ones were wrapped around Allie shaking and crying. Jane was locked around her sister with her arms and legs. Cat reached out a hand to ruffle Allies hair. “Aunt Alex texted me. She says you want to tell me something.”

Cat’s heart broke when Allie teared up and started crying again. Pulling her little sisters closer to her if that was even possible. 

Cat tossed a couple pillows against the headboard and got comfortable. She gently pried one little kitten off of Allie and cuddled her in close. She assumed Diana. She was terrible at telling them apart. She kissed her little blonde head and said, “Mommy loves you very much.”

She reached out and waved Allie to her. Allie tried to move, but Jane was wrapped so tightly around her with a death grip that she found it difficult to move. 

“Baby try floating over.”

Allie looked down afraid to try.

“Hunny it's ok, really. Come give Mommy a hug.”

Allie sort of bounced over to Cat. She nuzzled her face into her Mommy as Cat's arm came around her to squeeze her tight. Jane still clung to Allie. 

“Jane? Jane come give Mommy a hug,” Cat said as she reached out a hand to pet her head. After a delay Jane suddenly lunged for Cat, landing against her middle and wrapping her tiny arms around her. They lay there a while. Cat holding and kissing them. Reassuring her girls that she loved each of them very much.

“So who is going to tell me what really happened?” All three girls started to cry again. Jane looked up at Cat for a second then away. She sucked in air and said in a very tremulous, quiet voice, “I fell.”

Cat looked questioningly at Allie. 

Allie lifted her head off Cat's shirt where she had buried her face and whispered in her ear, “off the balcony.” Allie immediately hid her face again.

A very cold feeling grew in the pit of Cat's stomach. Her heart dropped into it. She lost all the color in her face and pulled the girls in tighter.

“You caught her,” Cat whispered. She gave Allie a tighter squeeze and fiercely planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Allie still hid her face in Cat's shirt. Clearly all three girls were traumatized. The therapy for this escapade was going to cost her.

“Baby, Aunt Alex said you were texting her. Can I read it?”

Allie pulled away quickly to grab her tablet for Cat, and just as quickly she snuggled back in.

Cat was shocked but not shocked by what she read. She wondered at her own foolishness for not making the balcony more secure. She also marveled at the amount of suffering Allie was willing to endure for her sisters. She truly was her mother's child. That she felt Kara hated her was deeply disturbing, more therapy and a chat with Kara were needed.

“Allie, I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm going to tell you. There are a lot of things you don't know about your mother that affect her very deeply. Things she should tell you herself, and I think it's time.”

Allie looked at Cat, hurt on her face, “YOU’RE MY MOTHER,” she stated loudly and she meant it.

Cat saw that the little girls were asleep. She put a hand to Allie’s face. “I'm very pleased you feel that way, and it's true, I am your mother. However your mother, Kara, is more your mother than I could ever be. Sweetie, we are no blood relation at all. You are a full Kryptonian, half of that Kryptonian came from your mother, your blonde hair, blue eyes, height, laugh. She wanted you to be born desperately, and she is so scared for you, and it boils out of her along with her anger. I wanted you too. I did. I had always wanted a daughter, and to have a daughter to raise from Kara was almost more than my heart could take. I was thrilled and still am. I may be wrong for it and don't you repeat this, but I love you more than any of my children including Carter. If it makes me wrong, so be it, I'll be wrong. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you.” 

“Now about these two blonde beasties. These two are actually humans. You've already figured that out, right?” Allie nodded her head yes. “So where did they come from? It's a little complicated, but they are actual clones of me.” Allie looked at Cat like she had three heads. “Kara wanted me to give her children, and there isn't a way yet for that to happen, so she cut a deal with me that if she could have twin clones of me, I could have clones of my boys, and so we did it. I gave her children that were mine, which is what she wanted. Now the four little ones are all Kryptonian. So why am I telling you this? It's because I want you to understand how precious these two naughty little girls are to your mother. She is thrilled that the three of you are so close, somehow we need to fix what's gone wrong between you and her. She loves you as much or more than these two little demons.”

“Mommy, she doesn't, She wanted to to - she  
was going to kill me. She was. Her eyes, sizzle.” Allie snuggled back into Cat again, quite broken sobs wracking her body. 

Cat was heartbroken. How in the world had it come to this? The most beloved and precious child in their family truly believed Kara hated her and wanted her dead. _I am a horrible parent. We are all going to therapy._

“Allie, You know how I trust you, and you trust me? Well I need you to really really trust me when I tell you that your mother does not hate you, and she would never want any harm to come to you and certainly not by her own hand or eyes in this case. It's quite the opposite, she loves you fiercely and deeply and is frightened out of her wits that harm will come to you. She doesn't want people to know you are a Kryptonian because she is afraid if they know then someone will try to hurt you or take you from her.”

Kara had been listening, of course she had. She was in tears and felt like the shittiest parent ever. Clearly little Alex was frightened of her. She had thought they were close. She shared things with Allie, that none of the other children got, like their late night flights and talks and the rough housing they did, where they didn't have to worry about being careful. And now, now she had ruined it all by scaring her so badly, she actually thought she would hurt her. Kara cried. She banged her fists down on a changing table, and it collapsed making an awful sound that Allie had to have heard. 

Allie cringed in Cat's arms. She whispered, “She’s mad. She heard us. Oh no she’s coming.” Allie looked at Cat with desperate fear crazed eyes. Cat reached out for her, but Allie tore her arm free in a panic as the door to her room opened. The window opened and shut, and Allie was gone.

Kara wanted to chase after her, but she was too broken. She ended up taking Allie’s place on the bed next to Cat bawling her eyes out. Cat had the presence of mind to call Alex. Alex actually answered when she saw who it was, “Cat?” Cat never called unless it was big.

“I think Allie is on her way to you. I hope Allie is on her way to you.”

“What the hell, Cat?” 

“She is terrified of Kara and panicked and took off out the window. God, I hope she comes to you.”

“Ladies we need to get dressed, quick. We have incoming. Cat, I just saw her blur past my window. Call you back.”

Cat was amused at Alex’s obvious circumstances, _Ladies_ She raised both eyebrows.

Alex had the door open and was racing down the stairs before Allie had really started up. She got to her, and Allie collapsed into her a sobbing shaking mess. “Please don't let her get me.”

“Who?”

“Momma”

Alex was dumbstruck. Susan and Lucy came down to check on them, and found Alex holding her sobbing niece. 

Susan and Lucy shepherded them upstairs. 

Alex sat on the couch holding little Alex close.

“Why do you think you need to hide from your mother?” Alex was truly dumbfounded. Kara was the sweetest, kindest, person and the best mom.

Allie whispered, “She hears everything. She heard everything I told Mommy. I heard her she smashed something, and then I could hear her coming closer and,” little Alex started to sob again. “She was so angry earlier, and she’s still angry, so I went out the window. Please don't let her get me.”

Susan and Lucy both gasped. It was likely someone had seen Allie flying. This was bad.

Alex called Cat, “I've got your scared rabbit, where is Kara?”

“She is curled up beside me sobbing and moaning about being the worst mother ever, absolutely broken. Let me talk to my baby.”

Alex handed the phone to Allie. She didn't say anything so Cat started talking.

“Baby, first I want you to know that your mother is not coming for you unless you want her to. Second right now she is curled up next to me crying her eyes out because she scared you, and you were so scared you felt you needed to run away from her. Sweetheart, she isn't angry, I promise. She is brokenhearted and very sad, and she just wants to make it better.”

“Take a picture.”

“What?”

“A selfie, I want to see she is there.”

Cat took a picture of Kara burrowed into her and sent it. 

Allie relaxed a little when she saw it. “So she really is there with you?”

“She is right here and will stay here unless you say otherwise.”

Alex took the phone back. “Cat we are going to talk, and I will call you back.”

Alex gave Allie a bowl and the milk and a box of sugar frosted corn flakes. Allie would eat it all, which was why Alex had hidden her box of Lucky Charms. While she ate, Allie told her story to Susan and Lucy. She felt much better now that she knew her mother would not be chasing after her. 

Alex finally understood the terror Allie had experienced. Alex had experienced it too once. God how many years had it been? Twelve? Kara had been altered by red Kryptonite. Alex knew how frightening it was to have Kara stare at you with red glowing eyes. It was like a furnace burned inside her full of molten steel. She always wondered if Kara would have done it, actually fired the lasers at her. Hank had intervened, so there was no way to know. She had decided that no Kara was no killer and that the glowing eyes were because she was afraid of Alex, deep down, and this incident confirmed it. The glowing eyes were a fear response.

So Alex told Allie the whole red kryptonite tale, including the part about her mother tossing her precious Mommy off the Catco building. Summing it all up with, “And neither your Mommy nor I ever held it against her, not even my broken arm. Broken bones heal and so do broken hearts.” 

“I'm not mad at Momma. I'm scared. Weren't you scared when she looked at you with her lava eyes?”

“Not exactly. I was scared for her. I knew if she did kill me she would never forgive herself, and I didn't want that for her. She’s very sensitive and protective of her friends and family. Which is why when she thought someone might have seen you, she was afraid, and angry some, I'm sure. She would fight to her last to keep you safe.”

Meanwhile Cat had her hands full with eight children and her broken hearted wife. She was very relieved when Alex texted to say they were all on their way over. Allie liked the idea of a show of force.

When they arrived Cat met them at them at the door. She was a frazzled mess and pulled them right in. She hugged them all. She hugged Allie last and pulled her in tightly. This child had her heart. “I'm all for ripping the bandaid off, how do you feel about talking to your mother? I've had a very long heart to heart talk with her.”

Allie shrugged and looked down. Kara came in the room and kept her distance. Allie glanced up and saw the tears streaming down Kara's face. Kara fell to her knees and held out her arms to Allie. “Baby, I'm so sorry I scared you. I would never hurt you.” Kara cried and reached out for her baby girl. 

Allie ran into Kara's arms and hugged her saying, “Momma please don't cry. I'm not mad at you.” 

Kara cried even more and hugged little Alex fiercely the way only a Kryptonian can hug another Kryptonian. “I'm so so sorry, “ Kara whined out stuttering, breath hitching as she sobbed. “You saved your baby sister, and I screamed at you when you both needed me to hold you.”

After some time Kara calmed down, and she and Allie found the others. Everyone was feeding the little ones. They ate almost constantly, and they were so adorable no one could resist them.

Kara looked at Cat expectantly. “Mommy has a surprise for you.”

Cat disappeared and came back carrying a garment bag with something pink sticking out. She unzipped the bag and pulled out what looked like a Halloween costume. “I've been working secretly with Winn on this, and while it isn't perfect your growing so it you'll need a new one soon anyway. Here go try it on.”

Allie left the room with Cat. They came back soon, and Allie was wearing a masked pink bunny l, gogo dancer costume. It had styling exactly Kara's only it was pink and black where Kara's was blue and red. The boots were white gogo dancer boots, and there was a mask attached to bunny ears. She looked absolutely adorable. 

There was silence, stunned silence. Finally Susan spoke, “Ok, I'm just saying it for everyone. What's with the ears?”

Cat responded, “Kryptonite detection. It's something Winn and I have been working on since Kara was taken. It really works well at a decent range too, but the antennas are still big, that's why we need ears to hide them. Otherwise you end up looking like a alien with antennas.”

Little Alex felt a bit awkward, all eyes were on her. Alex piped up, “That is a super cool outfit, and I think you owe Winn a selfi, since he put a lot of work into it.”

Kara was next to speak, “Your Mommy and I had a long talk while you were gone. I've been restrictioning you because I've been afraid something terrible would happen if the world found out about you. I love you so much, but Cat's right. I can't hide you forever, but I'm still scared not too. Help me face my fears.” Kara blurred and stood in her super suit.” Come on pink bunny hero let's go find some trouble and let the world see they have another protector.” Kara led the way to the roof, and said, “Race you to 20,000 feet,” and she was gone. Allie chased after her. A streak of blue and red and a streak of pink flashed into the sky. They took opposite stations over head and locked their laser beams together forming a giant smokey heart over National City.


End file.
